Half the Man
by Metylizer
Summary: Rated M for Violence, Self-Harm/Suicidal Thoughts, and Sexual Themes/References. Follow the story of Orion, a man-turned-raptor, as he travels through Sorna, the events of Jurassic World (events altered dramatically), and up to Fallen Kingdom (events altered dramatically; spoilers) (Pending Rewrite).
1. New Life

**Well, here's the update I promised; hope you like it. I also decided to scrap the prologue idea, so this is all Chapter 1: New Life. Carry on.**

 _M_

"Fuck. My. Life!" yelled Dylan Smith.

His long, black hair was soaked and matted, and his tattered clothes didn't fare any better. He scanned the scene before him with his green eyes; his small boat had just crashed on an unidentified island a couple hundred miles from Costa Rica. It looked tropical, but he didn't know what was out there. The island wasn't on his map, nor any map he's seen in the past few months, so this immediately worried him.

Add the fact that he felt like the entire island itself was watching him, and you got paranoia in the making.

"Where the fuck am I?" he asked himself as if he hadn't already been asking that question in his head.

"Well, guess I can do what I do best and survive," he said to himself. "Great… now I'm talking to myself…."

He made his way back to his little makeshift boat to retrieve his supplies. "Wet," he said as he picked up an AK-47 round. He knew what it meant of one round got wet; every round got wet.

"No matter how much we evolve, we can't solve the problem of wet gunpowder…" he muttered as he picked up his backpack and medkit.

He had nothing better to do, so he wandered into the forest to find a place secure enough to sleep. As soon as he got his camp up and running, he'd hide the boat so no one could follow his trail.

"If this island isn't on a map, it's supposed to stay secret," he reasoned as he walked to the treeline and into the forest.

"I'm gonna have to map this place sooner or later," he said as he started looking around for some kind of clearing in the lush forests.

"Right, all I need is fire, and I'll be good for the night," said Dylan as he set his medkit down and started to head back to the boat.

He had luckily found a clearing quite early in his little adventure, but it seemed that the only life here was birds and insects, which was fine by him. Until he came face-to-face with….

"A dinosaur?!" he shouted as he looked at the sleeping Carnotaurus.

Thankfully, the shout didn't wake up the slumbering titan. He slowly backed up, hoping he wasn't going crazy from one day on this island, plus however many more at sea. But as he was slowly retreating, he snapped a twig under his size 13, causing the Carno to snap open its eye and focused its fire on Dylan.

"Really? You don't even _stir_ up when I shout, but a damn twig wakes you right up?" he asked in disbelief.

In response, the large carnivore stood up and let out a thunderous roar, making Dylan cover his ears and back up even more. When the roar ended, Dylan turned around and high-tailed it out of the clearing.

Unfortunately for him, the large carnivore had no intentions of showing mercy to anyone, and started to chase him. He ran for what felt like hours, but in reality was only about five minutes, before he saw a little hole in the ground just big enough for him to slide in.

"Fuck!" he yelled as he slid in the hole in the nick of time, feeling the air from the jaws snapping where his head had been just mere milliseconds ago.

"That was way to close for comfort," he muttered as the Carno tried to reach its jaws in the small hole. When it saw that it couldn't get to Dylan, it let out another thunderous roar and stomped off.

"Thank fuck," he said quietly as he crawled back out of the hole and ran to his boat.

"I'm gonna have to set up my camp there," he said to himself as he emerged from the forest; the cave was rather large and had a little stream in the ground, so he wouldn't be pressed for leg room or a freshwater source, and he could easily make a fire in a little indentation in the ground.

When he reached the boat, he saw that he left his most important item and resource laying on the seat.

"My translator!" he exclaimed as he grabbed the earpiece; it was one of his greatest invention before he had to travel Central America. Before that, he was an avid inventor with new ideas popping into his head without any effort on his part.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a chirp behind him. He turned around to see a little green dinosaur around the size of a chicken. It stared at him with little yellow eyes that seemed to pierce his soul.

"Hey, buddy, what's up?" he said as he inserted the translator in his ear.

'Food?' it chirped. Dylan's face went slack at this, making the little dino screech, 'Food!'

When it did, about a dozen more green dinos came out of various hiding places and tried to swarm Dylan. At this point, Dylan had pieced together where he was.

"I must be on Isla Sorna," he said as he started to dodge the little green dinos until he heard a distant roar that would've drowned out the Carno's without a problem.

"That's not somewhere I want to be," he muttered as he took off into the forest towards his little camp.

Thankfully, the green dinos seemed to be frozen in fear of the roar, and Dylan got back to camp without incident. Good thing, too, because it was getting pretty dark, so he would have limited time to move his campsite into the cave.

He didn't want to see what lurked in the dark.

 _M_

Dylan woke up to the sound of water rushing, and he momentarily forgot where he was and what he was doing. He slipped out of the sleeping bag he had in his backpack and put out the fire he had going from the previous night.

Even after two months on the island, he was still getting used to falling asleep at night. He learned the hard way not to stay up past dark; that's when a lot of the carnivores go hunting, and he was on the menu since he couldn't retrieve his guns yet, since he couldn't remember where he hid them.

But today was the day he would look for them; he remembered the general area quite well, so if he could find that, he would find his guns.

He crawled out of the cave with ease, as he had gotten used to the terrain in and around the cave, which animals hung around the most most, and how not to get eaten; all in all, he was perfectly comfortable with where he was.

The translator, unfortunately, wasn't of much use, as he hadn't run into animals smarter than the compys for the entire time he was on the island, but he had it just in case he ran into something like Troodons or Utahraptors.

He didn't want to run into Velociraptors, though; they're said to be vicious killers here, no respect for each other, much less outsiders. He didn't feel like becoming a meal anytime soon.

"Well, time to go," he said to himself.

He had a feeling he was going mental, but he ignored it, mostly because he had much more control over his mind than others, which is pretty much what made him a genius.

But with enough time in complete isolation with absolutely no one to talk to, anyone would go crazy, and he knew that.

"Alright, so… water to the right, trees to the left, the beach is… right behind me, I think," he said as he made his way towards the beach, which was right behind him. When he reached the beach, he immediately saw the area he was searching for.

"Huh… that was way easier than it should've been," he said dryly, frowning.

He made his way over to the treeline and spotted the fake canopy with ease. He lifted it up to reveal the boat and he grabbed his AK-47, M16, and 9mm, along with his butterfly knife and machete. When he got the machete strapped onto his waist, he heard a shriek of pain coming from the forest right in front of him. After that, he heard gunshots, which he ran after happily.

"Finally, some real action," he said as he grinned and took off into the forest.

 _M_

"You! Stop right there!" yelled a burly man with a heavy machine gun. He took aim at Dylan and said, "Drop your weapon! Now!"

Dylan complied instantly, even taking it a step further by kicking the AK away as he held his hands in the air. The man then walked over to him and hit him in the head with the butt of the gun.

Before he passed out, Dylan heard the shriek of pain again. With a more effort than he should've needed, he lifted his head up to see who had made the shriek.

"Raptor…" he said quietly before passing out.

 _M_

Dylan woke with a start, breathing heavily as he tried to take in as much of his surroundings as he could in the dark. He didn't hear the comforting chuckle of the water right by his bed, and right away, he was concerned for his safety.

The paranoia started to set in after five seconds, after which he started to breathe heavily as his heart rate picked up.

Just then, light flooded the room as he heard the sound of a doorknob being turned. A door to the right of his bed opened, revealing a man with blonde hair, blue eyes, and glasses.

"Hello, Dylan Smith," he said softly, though Dylan could practically hear the madness and insanity lacing his voice.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked.

The man ignored his question and said, "My name is Dr. Jonathan Roberts, the lead scientist and geneticist at InGen. I'm sure you're very confused, but don't worry; you'll be free of our custody before you know it if you comply."

"Like Hell I will," said Dylan, lacing his voice with so much venom, it could kill a man.

Dr. Roberts didn't even bat an eye as he said, "I'm sorry to hear that, Dylan. I shall inform my higher-ups about our commencement of our experiment, and our subject's choice to resist."

Dylan shot him a gaze that could've burned a hole through any man, but again, Dr. Roberts paid him no mind as he said, "Sedate the subject and bring him to the labs."

After he said this, armored men came into the room with syringes in their hands. As they tried to restrain him, Dylan shot up and darted to the other side of the room.

 _'Thank God I'm not naked,'_ he thought as he darted out of the room. He push a scientist down as he sprinted full speed down the white hallway. He suddenly felt a prick on his back, and he felt it harder and harder to lift each leg off the ground. _'No, not like this,'_ he thought as his legs gave out from underneath him.

"Dylan, Dylan, Dylan. Any attempt to escape us will be met with the same result, over and over again. You won't get out of the place unless you comply to our every command."

Dylan found the strength to utter, "I command only myself."

"That's a pity. Take him to the lab," said the doctor.

And with that, he felt his limp body being dragged by his arms through the maze hallways until he felt himself being dropped again. He was the flipped over and lifted onto a cold, metal table.

"Subject VR-01, ready for injection," said a random scientist to his left.

He felt a bunch of needles going into his skin all across his body, and he tried to get up and take them out, but his limbs still felt like lead. When he felt whatever serum the needles had in them enter his body, he screamed out in agony, and he heard another shriek, but this time, one of anger.

"Dr. Teller, please keep him quiet; he shouldn't be scaring the animals," said Dr. Roberts without any emotion.

The pain only increased as he felt a needle stick his neck, and he only screamed louder; his screaming got so loud, the scientists had to cover their ears. But soon, he wasn't screaming, he was shrieking, and he felt his bones being shattered and reformed until they settled in place.

With one last shriek, Dylan lay limp on the table, feeling weird, but he was thankful for the painlessness.

"Take him to the cage," said Dr. Roberts with a hint of frustration in his voice.

Without a word, he felt himself being dragged again, until he was thrown down on the ground.

When his face came into contact with the ground, he let out a yelp of pain, before his eyes grew wide when he realized that he didn't sound like a human.

"What the fuck did they do to me?!" he roared angrily.

"What a foul mouth. You shouldn't be let anywhere near hatchlings, lest they learn these words," said a feminine voice from behind him.

He tried to get up, but the speaker instead walked around so they were facing each other.

She had a dark green hide with a tan underbelly and black racing stripes, with hypnotic amber eyes. He would've gotten an eyeful had he not been repulsed by her presence; right now, he just wanted to be left alone.

"Who are you?" he asked angrily.

"My name is Jade. I am part of the Refuge Pack not far from here. And you are…?" she asked.

Dylan tried to get up, but immediately fell back down.

"Dylan," he muttered before trying to get up again.

Jade reached a clawed hand out for him to grab. He grabbed it and felt himself being pulled up. When she let his hand go, he almost fell down again from the weird feeling in his legs, as well as something protruding from his backside. He looked behind him and his jaw went limp at the sight of his body.

He had a red hide and a black underbelly, with black stripes and white dots running along his sides. He looked at his hands; still five fingers, but they bore claws and scales.

He was a raptor.

All Dylan could do was stutter as he tried to process what he was seeing. The female seemed amused by this, as she said, "Why do you look at yourself the way you do? Do you not like your appearance?"

"Do you?" Dylan shot back.

She just stared him in the eye and said, "Very much so."

Dylan tried to see what emotions her eyes held, but his attempts were futile, as she was much better at hiding her emotions than a regular person. But soon, he found himself getting lost in her eyes.

 _'No, come on, Dylan! You're better than that!'_ he thought as he pulled his gaze away from her eyes.

He took another look down her body, which he found to be quite attractive. He shook his head, trying to clear his head as he lied down on the floor of the dark steel cage.

"Get up, Dylan. We must find a way to escape," said Jade calmly.

"Leave me alone," said Dylan groggily, suddenly feeling tired as he curled up like a cat and closed his eyes. Jade just huffed and curled up close to him, but not touching him.

"Fine, we will plan when you wake up," she said as she closed her eyes as well, and soon, both raptors were lost in dream world.

 _M_

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Dylan bellowed in rage.

Jade, who was on the flipside of his anger, just blinked slowly and said, "If you want to stay here, that's fine by me. But I have to get back to my pack."

Dylan sighed, now feeling bad for yelling at her; he'd been alone for most of his life, and he wanted to be somewhere that didn't make him feel like a complete outcast. He wanted to help her get out so she could have the life he never could, not make her life like his out of jealousy.

"Fine, I'll help you," he said as he walked over to her.

She just looked at him and asked, "Feel that?" Dylan focused all of his feelings, trying to sort them out, trying to find which one didn't belong.

"Yeah," he said as he felt a tingling sensation in the nape of his neck.

"That means there's a storm coming," said Jade bluntly.

Dylan tried to figure out why that was important before he felt just how intense the feeling was.

"A really bad storm," he said, "which means no power, which means we get out of here!" Jade just nodded, and for the briefest moment, Dylan swore he saw content in her eyes before she masked her feelings again.

"But when that happens, we have to be careful, 'cause that's probably when security's gonna be on their A-game," said Dylan. Jade just agreed and turned around to face the wall.

"So we take them out," she said coldly.

Dylan just smiled creepily as he said, "I'll take take care of Roberts." She turned back to him just as he turned to face the wall opposite of the one she was looking at, so she couldn't see the gleam of insanity in his eye.

"Not if we don't need to; there's no need for unnecessary casualties," said Jade.

Dylan let his face go slack again as he said, " _I_ need to."

Jade cocked her head to the right, confused as to why he wanted to murder innocents.

"He did this to me, he'll pay for playing God," Dylan said with a wild gleam in his eyes as he fantasized about ripping out Roberts's innards.

Jade just nodded and looked back to her wall as she suddenly felt scared of Dylan. She felt his malicious intents, and she wanted no part in his revenge.

But Dylan could now read Jade; the scent of fear reminded him of the rush of pain, and he instantly wanted more of it. But he resisted, and when he began to calm back down, Jade relaxed and asked, "Why did you come to the island in the first place?"

Dylan masked his emotions as he said, "It's complicated."

Jade figured that if she couldn't smell rotting flesh, he wasn't lying, so she dropped the subject and asked, "Do you have a family?"

She suddenly felt the air grow cold as he said, "Nope." He played it cool, but she knew that he was saddened by it.

"When was the last time you had a family?"

The air only grew colder as Dylan grew sadder. "When I was about four," he said nonchalantly.

"So you left the nest when you were four?" asked Jade, surprised.

"Can we just drop the subject?" said Dylan as he curled up on the ground again.

"No, I want to know," said Jade confidently.

"Why? My story's not special," said Dylan with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Just tell me," pushed Jade. Dylan huffed and began his story.

"When I was four, my mom, dad, and brother were killed in a really bad car crash coming back from the ice cream shop. They put me into a foster home right after, not even bothering to let me go to the funeral. The home they put me in wasn't the best, and I got out of that place as soon as I was eighteen. I've been on my own ever since, working three day jobs for minimum wage, trying to get by. I guess I just never had the time for friends or family."

By the time he finished, the air was so cold, it caused Jade to shiver.

"Are you cold?" he asked, legitimately concerned for her well-being.

She nodded, and Dylan softened up as he patted the ground next to him. She immediately went over and curled up next to him. Dylan cuddled up to her and put his arm around her as the cold in the air slowly went away. That was the best sleep either of them had in awhile.

The pair of raptor spent the next few days biding their time, touching up their plan to get out of that place. The people there were dumb enough to leave a layout of the facility, so they knew exactly where to go.

But if they weren't planning their escape, they mostly kept to themselves after Jade blurted that it was mating season; she didn't know why she told Dylan that, but she told herself that it was so he could get used to being a raptor, and to give him a heads-up for when they got back to the nest.

"So how about we just take out the generator so this place won't have any power when the storm's over," said Dylan.

"So that they won't have a use for this facility, and they leave the island," finished Jade.

As she got lost in his amazing emerald eyes for what seemed like the millionth time, he turned away and said, "So we have to make sure the generator would be unsalvageable, or we'll have InGen back in this place in no time after the storm." She just looked at him.

 _'He would probably make a great mate,'_ she thought as she looked at his elegant yet built form, his strong legs, his powerful claws, his confident stance; everything she wanted in a mate. He knew how to keep himself under control around females, yet she knew that wasn't because he didn't want a female; he wanted a strong relationship built on love instead of lust or instinct.

"Hey! Earth to Jade!" said Dylan as he waved his arm in front of her face.

She snapped her gaze on him, careful to look at anything but his eyes as she was pulled from her thoughts about him.

"What?" she asked a little more bitter than she meant.

"Hey, the lights are flickering! I think the storm already began!" said Dylan.

She risked a glance at his eyes and he turned away again before she could get lost in his eyes. "We have to he ready in case the power –"

He was interrupted by the power cutting out, leaving the room in the dark as the door to their cage swung open by itself. Dylan looked at Jade as he stepped out of the cage and into the gray room that it was held in.

The sound of shouting was soon heard approaching the gray room as Dylan swung the big metal door open just as easily as the cage, which lead into a hallway.

He took one more quick glance at the map before speeding down the hallway with Jade right behind him. The shouting soon grew distant as they approached the entrance. But when they got to the elevator, the sound of a gun being cocked was heard by the raptors.

"Now, Dylan. You know that you can't leave here without consequences. You know that you're not used to life in the wild. You'll never survive more than a day here on Isla Sorna," said Dr. Roberts as he pointed a gun right at Dylan's heart.

"Of course I will. I have a stronger conscience than you think," said Dylan as he let out an earsplitting shriek, causing the doctor to drop his gun and cover his ears.

This is when Dylan took the time to attack. He tackled the doctor and bit his right shoulder, making the man scream in agony as Dylan had when he was in the lab. Dylan pulled away without opening his mouth, tearing a chunk out of the man's shoulder. He then took his killing claw and made several incisions on the man's torso, including on a body part that all men treasured. Dylan then dragged his claw against the man's stomach, exposing his intestines. The cut wasn't lethal, though, and Dylan walked to the elevator and pressed the button with his claw, never once looking back at the doctor's mangled form.

"You forget; I made you, and I can unmake you," sputtered Dr. Roberts as Jade walked past the man and next to Dylan as he cooly said, "You've played God once, which is one times too many." He looked back at the smiling doctor before he fell limp, dying from his wounds.

Dylan walked into the elevator the moment it opened, followed by Jade. It was pretty crowded with two raptors in the elevator, so it was already pretty awkward. The fact that Jade was facing Dylan's posterior didn't help, and she felt the blood rush to her snout. She refused to make eye contact with him out of an illogical fear that he would call her a "pervert" or a "stalker," or something of the sort.

When they reached ground floor, they made their way to the generator and spent ten minutes cutting and slashing before something caught Dylan's eye. _'A grenade!'_ he thought as he made his way over to the little green object.

"Jade, run," he said.

She nodded and ran towards the exit as Dylan pulled the pin and tossed it in front of the generator. He followed Jade and ran like hell, and as soon as he made it out of the door, he and Jade heard the explosion.

He looked at her awkwardly as he said, "Well, I guess this is goodbye."

She snorted and said, "Not if you come with me." Dylan looked at her, dumbfounded and speechless.

"Of course, you'll be given a new name if you choose to become part of my pack," she said.

Dylan immediately knew what name he would go with. The three large dots in a row on his left side reminded him of his favorite constellation, which was now his namesake; "Orion," he said without hesitation.

She looked stunned by his immediate response, but she regained her composure as she said, "Very well; from now on, you shall be known as Orion. Follow," said Jade as she ran into the forest. Orion followed without question.

But he couldn't help but notice a weird feeling in his stomach, like something big was about to happen.

 _M_

Jade and Orion ran for about two hours, and neither seemed fazed in the slightest.

"Hell yeah! I can finally run more than a mile without getting tired!" roared Orion victoriously. Jade just snorted and kept running. But Orion wanted more. After a couple seconds, Jade had been passed up by Orion.

"Eat my dust!" he yelled happily as he took off.

But then he remembered that it was supposed to be Jade leading, and he locked in by her side. They ran like this until they came to a small clearing.

"Woah…" said Orion.

The clearing held at least a dozen nests total, almost all of which were full of eggs. But it was the beautiful waterfall right next to the clearing that caught his attention, which fed a small stream to the left of the nests. The canopy shielded the nests from the elements, as well as provided shade on hot days. There was currently a female in every nest with eggs, all looking very grim. Until they saw Jade.

"Alpha!" they all cried.

 _'Uh… what?'_ thought Orion. He glanced at Jade, who shot him an apologetic look, then asked, "Is everyone else out hunting?"

One female approached her, bowed her head, and said, "Yes, Alpha. Storm is leading the hunt." At hearing the name, Orion saw Jade cringe. It wasn't enough for the whole pack to notice; in fact, only Orion seemed to notice.

He shrugged it off as a female in a nest without eggs asked, "Who's the male, Alpha?"

All eyes instantly turned on him. He felt all of their amber eyes gazing into his soul, and he felt himself shrink mentally under their gazes.

"His name is Orion. He was betrayed and outcast from another pack," explained Jade. _'Well, she's not technically wrong,'_ thought Orion.

Just then, there was a loud splash from their left, and from the lush vegetation, six male raptors appeared, each of them carrying a piece of meat. They quickly darted across the stream and into the nests.

The largest of the raptors dropped his piece of meat in an unoccupied nest and walked up to Jade. He had a dark gray hide and a slightly darker underbelly with crimson eyes.

"Hello, Jade." he said smoothly.

"Storm," she replied coolly as the other five raptors went over to the nests with the eggs and females and gave them some meat.

"So, who's the new male? Is he supposed to be your pet?" he asked, turning his gaze to Orion.

"He's supposed to be our new pack member, and you will treat him as such," said Jade, drawing multiple gasps from across the nest.

"His name's Orion," said a female to the left. She had an all white hide and amber eyes.

There was also a raptor sitting next to her; he had a brown hide with a tan underbelly with crimson eyes.

Storm never took his eyes off of Orion as he asked, "So, _Orion_ , have you done much fighting?"

"I've been in more fights than I would've liked to been in," he replied, showing no emotion in his eyes or voice; only his posture betrayed sheer confidence.

"Well then, I challenge you to a dual. For her," said Storm as he pointed at Jade.

If he had eyebrows, Orion would've been raising one so far up, it would be near the top of his head.

"Storm, you will not fight this male. He's new to the pack. Let him get used to everybody before you go around challenging him," said Jade. But Orion was never one to back out of a fair fight.

"No, it's all good, Jade. I'll fight him," said Orion, never taking his eyes off Storm.

Storm's eyes filled with determination and confidence as he said, "If you lose, you will be outcasted from the pack." This caused several raptors to gasp, including Jade.

"And if I win, you won't go anywhere near Jade," replied Orion.

"Very well," said Storm as he shrieked and launched himself at Orion, who barely had any time to move out of the way.

"Woah, we're doing this now? I thought it would've been like a 'meet me here at this time' kind of deal," joked Orion. "Of course we're doing this now. It's tradition," said Storm.

The other raptors, including Jade, just sat back and watched as Storm launched himself at Orion once again. Orion predicted this, though, and was able to sidestep the attack much easier this time.

This repeated a few time before Storm said, "Fight me or forfeit!" yelled Storm in anger.

This is exactly what Orion wanted; Storm was being blinded by anger, and he was more likely to make rash moves, as evident when he charged directly at Orion.

Orion once again sidestepped, but this time, he cut a long gash on Storm's right side with his claws, drawing blood. Storm just bellowed in anger and leapt at Orion. This time, Orion stood where he was and knocked Storm back a couple feet with a nice headbutt to the abdomen.

Storm landed on his back and groaned in pain and anger. Once he got up, he tried to confuse Orion by running in a zigzag pattern. Thankfully, Orion's reflexes were always very fast, and he was ready when Storm came at him from his left side.

Storm made an attempt at biting Orion's neck, but instead ended up having his own head pinned by Orion's jaws. He didn't bite hard; just enough to keep Storm in place.

"Let me go!" he roared in anger. Orion just stood where he was, not even flinching when Storm raked his claws on his right side. Then, Storm shrieked, "I submit!" when Orion started to bite down even harder on his neck.

Orion ceased his attack and backed up, knowing he had won the battle. Storm just hung his head low as he walked back over to where he dropped off his meat.

Happy chirps and sqwaks filled the nesting area as Orion was swarmed by all the raptors, save for Storm, obviously, and Jade. They were all congratulating him on besting the beta of the pack in battle, especially since he had been fighting most of his life. Just like Orion, but without the sob story.

"How did you do it?" "Great job!" "Just like…" this voice trailed off, and he focused his attention on this one. "Like who?" he asked the raptor.

She had an orange hide with a blue underbelly. She didn't meet his eyes and slunk back to an empty nest with her head hung low. "Beta Orion!" called another raptor. Once he said it, the other raptors started chanting it.

Once they were done, Jade walked up to him and said, "Good job. You are now the Beta of this pack," before walking off into the jungle. Orion cocked his head and prepared to go after her when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Her nest is that way, Orion. You don't need to go after her." Orion spun around and came face-to-face with a raptor that had a dark green hide and a tan underbelly, just like Jade, but slightly darker. He sniffed the air around her and caught her scent.

 _'This must be her mother,'_ he thought. "And you are?" he asked.

"I am Thorn, the elder of this pack," she said. "Come. We must get you settled into your nest," she said before walking in the same direction as Jade.

After about two minutes of walking, they came to a clearing that held a vacant nest that looked like it hadn't been used in years.

"Welcome to your new home, Orion," she said as she walked out of the clearing and back the way the duo came from.

"Well, I got nothing better to do," he said as he curled up in the nest, waiting for sleep to take him. "Orion?" a voice asked timidly. He opened his eye to see the orange raptor that had trailed off earlier.

"Yeah?" he asked. "I… uh… need to talk to you," she said quietly. "About what?" he asked. She hung her head low and shyly asked, "May I enter?" Orion lifted his head from the ground and nodded, and she entered with her head still hung low; whether it was from submission or depression he couldn't tell.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Sunset," she replied timidly.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" he asked.

Sunset remained quiet for a few seconds before saying, "It's about my mate." Orion looked her over and the air suddenly grew cold. But he ignored it as he asked, "What about him?"

"M-my mate, Shadow, w-went missing a couple weeks ago. I didn't know whether he was dead or alive, and I was left in the dark. Until th-they b-brought him back…" she trailed off.

"So? That's good right? Where is he now?" asked Orion, mentally raising an eyebrow. "I-in the ground… or a-at least, w-what's left of him…" she said quietly. Then, she started to make noises that sounded like sobbing as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"I-I just w-wish I c-could've done more a-as his mate," she managed to say in between sobs.

"You think you could've saved him?" he asked sadly, remembering blaming himself for his family's death all those years ago. He got up and walked over to her and hugged her neck and stroked her head as she continued to sob.

"Shhh… it's okay, it's okay… it wasn't your fault," he whispered as he continued to comfort her.

Little did he know, he had a next-door neighbor who was watching the whole thing.

 _M_

 **Thanks again for taking time out of your day to read this story; it means a lot as an author to know that people enjoy my work, however few in numbers they may be (that didn't make sense...). Again, feel free to review and critique so I can eventually go back and fix this** **(in whatever capacity I can).**


	2. Half the Man

**Hope you enjoy Chapter 2: Half the Man. I won't say anymore; on with the story!**

 _M_

"Have fun with Sunset?" Jade asked Orion bitterly as she walked up behind him.

He was gazing at the waterfall, rethinking about and reflecting on life. He turned around and met her stunning amber gaze.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Guess finding a mate wasn't that hard for you," she said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Orion as he cocked his head to the left, legitimately confused.

"So, when is Sunset going to lay eggs?" she pressed on.

Suddenly, the events of yesterday came flooding back to him, resulting in a headache that almost made him pass out on the spot. But he just wobbled and shook his head as he tried to get his heart rate under control. His vision returned after a couple seconds, and all he saw was amber. So that's all he focused on, getting lost in the magnificent color. He blinked once, and the rest of the world returned to his vision.

 _'Why does my body have to be so goddamn feeble?!'_ he thought as his heart rate slowed down.

Jade just cocked her head and asked, "Too much to remember mating with her?" She wasn't aware of the whole pack, including a blushing Sunset, watching.

"What the actual fuck are you talking about? I haven't even lost my V-card yet, so I would appreciate it if you stopped accusing me of this kind of stuff," said Orion.

"What's a V-card?" asked Jade.

"Your virginity," he said. "And if you ask me what virginity is, I'm gonna go fucking crazy," he added as he walked past her and tried to gaze into her soul but only succeeded in getting lost in her eyes again.

He was eventually able to pull away and made his way back to his nest, slashing an unfortunate tree on the way, leaving a dumbfounded Jade on the shores of the river.

 _M_

"But mother…" grumbled Jade.

"No 'buts,' you go talk to him. Get his side of the story," said Thorn. "Who knows? Maybe _you're_ the one he wants to mate with," she teased, causing Jade's snout to turn red.

"W-what?! N-no, why would he?!" she said, trying not to think dirty things around her mother.

"Oh, come now. We all know you like him. Why can't he like you? He fought for you, and has earned the rights to mate with you, so why wouldn't he?" asked Thorn.

 _'She has a valid point,'_ thought Jade. "Fine, I'll talk to him. But I bet three compys your wrong," said Jade. "I bet five that I'm right," said Thorn. Soon, bets were going all around, as they were talking by the center of the nest.

Jade didn't waste any time, though; she ran to where Orion's nest was, only to find it empty. But she heard him nearby, and ran to where his voice was. She came up to him in a sitting position with his eyes closed, his head down, and his hands together.

"– do believe I am wrong, but if I am not, please, grant myself and nestmates protection from what unholy evils are pitted against us. I repent my sins and ask for only your guidance in return. My Lord, my Savior Jesus Christ, please hear my prayers and deliver us from evil. Amen."

And with that, he lifted his head and opened his eyes. Jade quietly came up behind him.

As she opened her mouth to make her presence known, Orion asked, "Do you believe in any sort of deity?" Jade was taken aback by the question; would it be bad if she didn't even if he did?

"I'll take your silence as a 'no,' then," said Orion as he stood up and faced her.

"Orion, I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have made assumptions just because you had a female in your nest," said Jade, hanging her head low in guilt.

"You had every right to make assumptions, however wrong they could've been. People don't have that right. My foster father said that to assume makes an ass out of you and me. That goes for every person. But not raptors. Why else would I have a female in my nest?"

"I don't know. Why would you?" asked Jade.

"She just wanted to talk, to vent her feelings about her lost mate. I only comforted her because I know what it's like to lose everything you've ever loved, to have your demons consume you," said Orion.

He then looked at her with his large, emerald eyes and asked, "What about you?" "What about me?" she asked.

"What demons do you hide from the world?"

"Maybe if you tell me yours, I'll trust you enough to tell you mine," she responded. Orion walked past her and back to his nest, where Jade followed him.

 _'He only comforted Sunset, but what will he do to me?'_ thought Jade, her knees feeling weak as she stepped into his nest.

She was nervous and excited; she's wanted chicks for the longest time, but she barely knew Orion. Besides, she was an Alpha, and she had to make sure her mate was fit to be an Alpha as well.

Orion sat down, as did Jade, and he began to talk about his real past.

"I don't think I ever told you why I came here, did I?" he asked.

Jade shook her head and prepared for a long story. "Back when I was about 22, there was this shady looking guy who asked me if I wanted a job. Next thing I know, I wake up in an office room with a man in a suit. He says to me, 'I know you're in a tough spot, son. I got an offer you can't refuse.' He tells me what to do, and I've been running jobs for him ever since."

"What was his offer?" asked Jade.

Orion looked at the ground and said, "He said he'd give me $160 million if I took a gun and stuck a slug in someone's head. He gave me a specific target, though. I read up on him and I made sure that my bullet couldn't be traced back to me, and he gave me $165 million for a 'job well done.' I've been killing people ever since with weapons of my own design."

Jade just stared at him wide-eyed as he continued his story.

"But I wanted to get out of the biz, and I got sloppy with my last job. The bullet was traced back to my weapons designer, who lead them to the guy's business. They blamed me for it and the authorities found me out, so I had to get off the grid."

"The grid?" asked Jade.

"I had to make sure no one could find me, that I could just disappear. And I did. I made my own little pip-pip boat and set out before the storm I got caught in, and got beached here. I'm probably presumed dead, and now I'm not even a human anymore, so no one's ever gonna find me."

Jade just continued to stare.

"But, truth be told, I _want_ to face justice, pay for what I bought. Then, I could at least live with myself in some small way. Live out the rest of my days in a cement box behind metal bars, waiting for Death herself to take a hold of me."

"Why did you kill people?" asked Jade, her voice unreadable.

"Because I was between a rock and a hard place. I needed money, and he only explained the job after I accepted the money. It's not like I wanted to, but I had to find some way to get by in the world."

"Why didn't you quit, then?"

"I couldn't; they would've killed me. The only reason I'm alive now is because I ran, ran far away like a coward. Now I can't face my demons like I should be able to…" he said before he asked, "What about you? What demons do you face?"

"The only demon I have is my depression. I've been an outcast ever since I got my father killed on a hunting trip. None of us saw the King, but it was supposed to be my job to look out for dangers to the pack. When he was killed, I ran away, and I've since been outcasted from the Majesty pack, as was my mother when she defended me. Now, I have this one; the Refuge pack. But I'm still confused about your demons."

"I want to forget my past. I want to forget I ever killed for money. I want to forget that I'm a monster. I want to forget… I just want to leave everything behind. I have a new life, now, in your pack, and I don't want that stuff to hold me back. I want to fight my demons, to conquer them so they don't consume me."

Jade turned away from him, not knowing what to think about the horrible deeds he performed. But he regretted doing what he did, so she was torn.

"Look, I'm gonna be real honest with you, Jade. It's getting harder and harder for me to get up in the morning; I don't have a cause anymore, and I've contemplated suicide several times. Tell me; what do I have to live for?" he said as the air suddenly grew cold and he set his head down.

Before Jade knew what she was saying, she said, "For the hatchlings."

She immediately cut herself off, and she blushed in embarrassment. "What hatchlings? The eggs haven't hatched yet," said Orion. Jade kept herself from blurting out her reply, but thought it nonetheless.

 _'The hatchlings you'll give me.'_

But, despite her silence, Orion found her out anyways, probably from her blush.

"From… us?" he asked timidly. He began to blush as well as he sat up. "But… you barely know me! You –" said Orion.

But he was cut off by Jade asking, "What do you see me as?"

Orion sat speechless as he tried to think of the words to tell her how much she meant to him, even if they just met. So, he just stupidly blurted out, "I love you!"

Now it was Jade's turn to be left speechless as she smelled the air around him. It smelled like a fresh meadow, which signalled embarrassment. And embarrassed he was as he set his head down again, closed his eyes, and groaned.

But Jade smiled devilishly as she said, "Do you now?"

"I can tell a lot from someone by just looking in their eyes. But you… I never saw emotion in your eyes; you were hiding it, which just prompted me to find out all I could about you. And I did."

"What did you see?" asked Jade. "You're caring, loyal, considerate, accepting, and downright gorgeous. I find myself lost in your eyes every time I gaze into them, and I like that. I've never had anyone close to me in a romantic sense, but I feel like you're the one for me."

When Orion finished, he saw Jade looking at him wide-eyed in disbelief, before she looked away and said, "I feel the same way. Your eyes are unique; I've never seen a raptor with green eyes. That's what makes them so spectacular to look at. I find myself lost in your gaze as well, and I can tell from body language that you share what traits you've seen in me, along with another one that I want in a mate."

"And what's that?" asked Orion.

"Confidence, Orion. I want my mate and this pack's Alpha male to be confident that every decision he makes is a good one, not only for him, but for the pack."

Orion curled his lip into a soft smile as he gently crooned. "So… what now? We confessed our feelings, what do we do now, do we skip towards the setting sun holding hands?" joked Orion as he tried to lay back down.

But he was stopped by Jade saying, "What season did I tell you we were in?"

 _M_

Boy was the next morning awkward. Jade woke up in Orion's nest, her hindquarters still feeling sore from last night. She tried to get up, but fell right back down because her shaky legs couldn't take her weight.

"Ugh, really?" complained a voice beneath her. She looked down to see she had fallen on Orion, who was still curled up.

"Sorry, I'm just sore is all," she said.

Orion just grinned and said, "'Course you are; who wouldn't be after a night like that?"

She just slid off his muscular form and he got up. They had made quite a lot of noise last night, so they didn't really want to face the rest of the pack, who probably heard everything. But, Jade knew what had to be done that morning.

But before she could tell Orion what had to be done, the quiet was pierced by a shrill cry. "HUNT!!" cried the voice.

Jade looked at him expectantly as he groaned, "Do I have to?"

She just snorted and said, "Yes you do; after all, you're leading the hunt."

Orion groaned again and stood up as Jade said, "Catch something big, and maybe I'll give you a _reward_." Orion smiled at this and rushed back to the nest.

When he arrived, he was greeted by the five raptors he had seen emerge from the brush on the other side of the stream yesterday; Storm didn't join them out of spite.

"Beta, are you ready for your first hunt?" asked the raptor with the brown hide.

"Not until I get all of your names," he replied.

"My name is Victor, this is Midnight, Ghost, Hunter, and Scar," he said as he pointed to each raptor.

Midnight had all black scales with even darker stripes running across his body like a tiger's.

Ghost was the complete opposite; he had all white scales with lighter striped running like Midnight's.

Hunter was a plain navy blue color, nothing to exciting.

Scar had all brown scales, but what caught Orion's eye the most was the massive scar running over his left eye, which was milky white.

All of their gazes were on him as they waited for him to make a decision. "Well, alright. Guess we're off, then," he said. The five raptors in front of him screeched in joy as they followed his lead into the forest.

He had caught the scent of something of interest.

 _M_

"There's not a single one that's weak," said Orion as he sat in the brush, stalking his prey with the five males.

The prey in question? A large herd of triceratops. "No sick, no injured, no elderly or young. This is gonna be fun," he said.

"How will this be fun?" asked Scar, perplexed.

"We get a challenge," he retorted. Scar just grinned sinisterly.

"Okay, so we get a challenge, but what if one of us gets killed?" asked Midnight.

"That's not gonna happen," said Orion. "You said it yourself, Beta; there isn't an easy target. It could very well happen," said Victor.

"Ever try trusting people?" Orion retorted.

"Not _people_ ," said Ghost, which drew a snort from everyone but Victor. "Look, all I'm saying is trust me, and this is gonna go just fine. Now, since there aren't any weak or disabled triceratops, we go for the heaviest because that's who's gonna have a harder time running," reasoned Orion, which threw Victor into another wave of worry, which he made apparent.

"Are you _crazy_ , Beta?!" he whisper-yelled. "Oh I'm absolutely insane," he said as he turned to the semicircle of raptors behind him.

"Now, Midnight, you'll cause a distraction; make them bolt or draw out the big one. The rest of us will corner said prey and take it down," he explained. "You guys ready?" The raptors just nodded.

"Alright, time to go back to work," he said as he turned back around. But just then, Victor remembered something that Thorn had told them about this specific hunt; "You'll have to do this alone, Beta."

Orion just turned around to face him and said, "Excuse me?"

"It's tradition for a new pack member to perform their first hunt by themselves; I didn't remember until now," said Victor. "Well, I guess that's something we have in common now; remembering things at the worst of times," said Orion.

He cursed under his breath and said, "Fine."

"I bet six compys he fails," said Scar, who then turned to face the beta and said, "No offence, Beta."

"None taken, I would doubt myself if I were in your position," he replied. "I bet eight he brings down the biggest one here!" said Midnight.

"I bet seven he brings one down," said Hunter. "I bet nine he gets injured," said Ghost. The group then turned to Victor for his bet. "Victor? What do you bet?" asked Ghost.

"I don't," he replied.

"Oh, come on, Victor; live a little!" said Scar. "Fine, but not with Beta here," he said. "Well, guess I'm off, then," said Orion as he crept through the tall grass.

"C'mon, you son-of-a-bitch, where are you?" he muttered as he scanned the herd again.

He looked to his right to the forest, then to the treeline behind him. "The biggest one is gonna have trouble getting in there," he said to himself as he approached the herd from the left.

He then executed his plan and charged the herd from the left, letting out an earpiercing shriek as he did so. He ran at the herd, who was startled by his sudden appearance, and bolted in the direction he wanted them to.

But one triceratops stayed behind and lowered its horns and prepared to charge.

Orion looked at the herd one last time as he concluded, "Well, this one's the biggest. You're welcome, Midnight."

The triceratops charged, and he did the same thing he did with Storm, but slashed its side as soon as he was clear, doing so in such a way that it would've hit a major artery or organ of some kind.

Unfortunately, it just wobbled slightly before it regained its balance and charged him again. But Orion had to aim somewhere else if he wanted to bring this thing down.

Then, he saw it; the legs. If he slashed in a way that severed the tendon, it wouldn't be able to get back up.

But he was pulled out of his thoughts with something roughly colliding with his abdomen, and he was thrown back a couple feet. He looked up to see the prey charging him again, but he wasn't distracted this time; right before his skull would've gotten crushed, he threw himself out of the way and aimed a slash at the right hind leg of the prey.

His plan worked wonders as he felt something other than flesh ripping under his claws. The prey fell down, and as it tried to get back up, Orion approached its neck as he prepared to make the killing blow.

 _'This is about survival. Please forgive me,'_ he thought as he dragged his killing claw across its throat, killing it instantly.

 _M_

"Orion!" yelled Jade.

She ran up to him and sniffed at him in concern. "Don't worry; I'll be fine," he said as Thorn came up to him.

"How did your hunt go, beta?" she asked innocently.

"Oh, it actually went pretty damn well; thanks for the forewarning of my solo hunt," he said as he looked at her accusingly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Orion; my mind isn't what it used to be. I told Victor when he reminded me of my own solo hunt; I knew I'd forget, so I told someone who wouldn't forget."

"Well he almost did," Orion retorted.

"Well, I'll find some way to make it up to you; how about being the guest of honor at the Feast of the Stars?" she suggested. He looked at Jade to elaborate, which she did.

"The Feast of the Stars is a gathering of all packs in this area. We eat, drink, and have fun, which is something most raptors never do," she explained.

"Huh… that explains why they brought back a lot of meat. How many packs will be there?" he asked.

"Seven; the Amity pack, the Whiteclaw pack, the Blacktooth pack, the Western pack, the River pack, the Northern pack, and our own pack; the Refuge pack."

"How many raptors are gonna be there?" he asked.

"About three hundred," she said.

"Wow… that's a lot," was his intelligent response. "Did you bring me back something big?" she asked with a gleam of mischief in her eyes.

"Only for you," he said as he gestured to the big piece of meat he was carrying. "Wow, where did you get that much meat?" she asked.

"He picked out the biggest prey from the herd and took it down himself," said Victor.

"Snitch," muttered Orion.

Jade just stared at him wide-eyed.

"Should I cover my ears?" he asked Thorn. But she didn't hear him, because she, like the rest of the pack, already had her ears covered.

But he couldn't cover them in time before she screeched, "YOU DID _WHAT_?!"

He only covered his ears after she had screeched at him, hearing the ringing of his ear being killed. _'Well, there go my eardrums,'_ he thought.

"Are you insane?! Why would you even _think_ about going after something that big?!" she ranted. He just looked at her as she ranted, and focused on the flame in her eyes. The terrifyingly beautiful, raging fire in her eyes. He almost didn't hear her when she said, "Think of our chicks!!"

She tried to catch herself, but it was too late; the rest of the pack had already heard.

"Oh no…" he muttered as her mother walked face to face with him.

"Chicks?" she asked as she looked at Jade. She just smiled gently and said, "You know what that means." Jade groaned as she remembered the bet she and her mother had.

"Fine, maybe later tomorrow," she said.

"Um, excuse me, what's going on tomorrow?" asked Orion. "I bet her five compys that you wanted her as a mate," she said.

"Is that really something to be betting on?" he asked.

"Yes; we bet a lot in this pack. You'll bet some time as well," she said as she looked at Jade.

As she walked past Orion, she whispered to him, "If you even _think_ about hurting my daughter, I'll have you killed in the worst ways imaginable."

"Duly noted," he replied. She nodded one last time before heading back to her nest.

"We should get ready to head out for the Feast. Everyone, make sure the nest is secure and make sure none of your eggs are lost," said Jade as she followed Orion to their own nest.

Once they were out of earshot, he quietly asked, "So when do you think you're gonna… lay eggs?"

The last part came out barely above a whisper, but she heard him anyways. "I don't think I will if last night was the last time; it takes more than one session for a female to lay eggs," she said confidently.

"Uh… right, um… session…" he stuttered as he and Jade entered their nest.

"When do we leave?" he asked, changing the subject.

"In about an hour. The Feast is near the center of unclaimed territory, so it could very well take us about three hours to get there," she said. "Why is it unclaimed?" asked Orion.

"The elders from all packs decided that the unclaimed territory should be unclaimed as to not give one pack power over another in this region, as well as give nature a place that isn't disturbed by anything," she said.

"So, almost like a little nature preserve, then," said Orion.

Jade just gave him a strange look. But he didn't notice as he layed back down. Unfortunately, his rest was short lived as he remembered something he left in the center of the nests.

"Your meal!" he exclaimed as he shot up and ran back towards the nests. But he didn't like what he saw.

"Looking for this?" said Storm mockingly as he held the piece of meat in one hand.

"This should fill me up quite nicely," he said as he slowly moved his jaws to clamp down on the meat, but was stopped by Orion shouting, "Like Hell it will!"

He looked over to him and said, "Oh? What's this? I can smell Jade's scent on you, and it's _very_ strong." Orion glared at him as he mockingly said, " _Alpha_ ," and grinned menacingly.

"Give that back, Storm! You know damn well that you didn't even hunt with us!" shouted Orion, trying not to give into the immense rage he was feeling. But he could slowly see his vision turning red as Storm said, "I challenge you for the position of Alpha male. No restraint. This match will end in death."

 _'Yes it will,'_ thought Orion as he saw Storm carelessly fling the meat in a random direction.

But he saw Jade, Thorn, Victor, and the rest of the pack looking at him with concern. He met Jade's eyes, and the red immediately went away as it was replaced by a warm amber. He saw the worry in her eyes; they basically said, "Don't do this."

But he knew what happened to cowards.

"Alright, Storm. I accept your little challenge under one condition."

"And that would be what, exactly?"

"If I win, you are banished from the Refuge pack, and an announcement will be made at the Feast telling the other packs of your banishment." The raptors cheered, knowing that if this pack wouldn't accept a raptor, no other pack would either.

"Fine," he said as he lunged at Orion, who saw the move coming from a mile away.

He moved out of the way and grabbed Storm's foot, flinging him onto the ground. Orion immediately took this opportunity to put him in the same position as he had last time, latching his jaws around Storm's throat, reopening recently closed wounds, making sure to be weary of Storm's claws this time.

He put his left foot on his back, digging his killing claw into flesh and muscle, making sure to be careful of the spine; after all, a squealer like him could be useful.

But Storm did something that Orion hasn't expected; he thrusted his head upwards in an attempt to get out of Orion's jaws. But the motion just made Orion unintentionally bite down harder, causing Storm to yelp as his thigh was cut by Orion's left killing claw, which had been pulled out of Storm's back roughly.

He fell back down with Orion's jaws still biting down hard on his neck, piercing muscle. Before he could get himself under control, he shouted, "I submit!" Orion let him go with a snort as Storm got up.

"Get out," Orion growled. Storm roared and ran off into the forest.

Thorn approached him and asked, "What about his injuries?"

"I survived five weeks in the jungle with an open slash on my stomach. I'm sure a little cut like that won't hold him down," was Orion's reply.

Thorn had expected him to go more in-depth, but when he turned away, Thorn walked back to her vacant nest with a sigh.

"Mother, are you alright?" asked Jade, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little tired is all," she replied. Jade smelled a bit of rotting meat, but she didn't push, and headed back to Orion's and her nest, where she found Orion licking his wounds from his and Storm's last brawl.

Jade sat down next to him and said, "Allow me."

He sat in silence as she licked his wounds clean until she licked the three, neat gashes on his right side. When she licked there, he winced and hissed.

"Sorry, I'll be more gentle," said Jade as she stuck her tongue back out.

"Nah, it's fine; you can't control that," he said as her tongue made contact with his side again, causing him to hiss and writhe in pain. But what she didn't expect was to hear him singing.

He was singing a weird human song no doubt, but his voice sounded so… beautiful; it was like opening your eyes for the first time.

 ** _Creep - Stone Temple Pilots_**

 ** _Forward yesterday makes me wanna stay_**

 ** _What they said was real makes me wanna steal_**

 ** _Living under house guess I'm living I'm a mouse_**

 ** _All's I gots is time got no meaning just a rhyme_**

 ** _Take time with a wounded hand 'cause it likes to heal_**

 ** _Take time with a wounded hand 'cause I like to steal_**

 ** _Take time with a wounded hand 'cause it likes to heal,_**

 ** _I like to steal_**

 ** _I'm half the man I used to be_**

 ** _Well, I'm half the man I used to be_**

 ** _Well, I'm half the man I used to be_**

 ** _Well, I'm half the man I used to be_**

 ** _Half the man I used to be_**

 ** _Feeling uninspired think I'll start a fire_**

 ** _Everybody run Bobby's got a gun_**

 ** _Think you're kinda neat then she tells me I'm a creep_**

 ** _Friends don't mean a thing guess I'll leave it up to me_**

 ** _Take time with a wounded hand 'cause it likes to heal_**

 ** _Take time with a wounded hand 'guess I like to steal_**

 ** _Take time with a wounded hand 'cause it likes to heal,_**

 ** _I like to steal_**

 ** _I'm half the man I used to be_**

 ** _Well, I'm half the man I used to be_**

 ** _Well, I'm half the man I used to be_**

 ** _Well, I'm half the man I used to be_**

 ** _Half the man I used to be_**

 ** _Take time with a wounded hand 'cause it likes to heal_**

 ** _Take time with a wounded hand 'guess I like to steal_**

 ** _Take time with a wounded hand 'cause it likes to heal,_**

 ** _I like to steal_**

 ** _I'm half the man I used to be_**

 ** _Well, I'm half the man I used to be_**

 ** _Well, I'm half the man I used to be_**

 ** _Well, I'm half the man I used to be_**

 ** _Half the man I used to be_**

 ** _Half the man I used to be_**

He finished the song, and continued to sing for Jade at her request until she finished cleaning his wounds, at which point it was nearly time to go

"Well, it's been almost an hour. You ready to head out?" he asked Jade.

 _M_

 **No, that song isn't actually by Nirvana; it's by Stone Temple Pilots, off the Core album. Get it fucking right, people! Anyways, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, and have a good day/night.**


	3. Feast of the Stars

**Again, no intro; jump right back in!**

 _M_

Jade and Orion trotted to the nests, where everyone else was standing around.

There were leaves piled on top of every nest, as well as scattered across the center of "Town," as Orion had come to call it.

"Alpha? Are we ready to head out?" asked Victor. But he wasn't looking at Jade; he was looking directly at Orion, as were all the other raptors.

"Yep, I think we're good," he replied as he looked over Town again. "Jade, lead the way," he said, keeping a calm, cool demeanor. But he was absolutely freaking out inside.

 _'Fucking hell, he addressed me as his Alpha! He actually addressed me as his Alpha! And the others went along with it!'_ were the majority of his thoughts during the first five minutes of running.

But he started to get bored after that as he started to make conversation with Jade. It didn't work out too well, as they had pretty much nothing to talk about, and they couldn't bask in each other's presence in front of the pack.

So he just ran behind her with the rest of the pack in tow for what seemed like forever.

But he knew that it was about six o'clock when they left Town, and it was starting to get dark out, and that signalled that it was nearing nine o'clock, what with the days being longer because of summer, so they were getting close.

The clearing the arrived at was massive; at least a half-mile square of just short grass surrounded by tall trees.

But it was the sheer amount of raptors that made Orion say, "Woah."

There had to be over five hundred raptor, including the hatchlings Jade had failed to include in the grand total; most of the young were tumbling around, play fighting, and being overall rambunctious kids.

The "teens" of the group were either hanging around in small groups, taking off into the forest in groups of two, or returning from the forest in groups of two, appearing a lot more tired, but smiling nonetheless.

A number of adults did this as well, but most of them were watching the young tumble around and talking to each other.

As soon as the Refuge pack arrived, each raptor dumped a piece of meat in a pile and split up in random direction, headed to other groups, save for Jade and Orion; even Thorn made her way over to a group of older-looking raptors.

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Orion as he dumped his piece of meat in the pile, as did Jade. But her reply was cut off by a yell.

"Jade!" A light red, female raptor with amber eyes made her way over to Jade and Orion, followed by a male raptor with a white hide and a black underbelly with crimson eyes.

"Amethyst," she said cheerily as she embraced the female, both smiling.

"How have you been fairing, Jade?" asked Amethyst.

"I've been alright. And yourself?" replied Jade.

"Wonderful. I finally met my mate about five months ago," she said as she gestured to the male raptor.

He walked up to Jade and Orion, bowed his head and said, "Hello, my name is Othello." _'I wonder why?'_ thought Orion sarcastically as a smile made its way onto his face.

"Hello, Othello. I am Jade, Alpha of the Refuge pack," said Jade. "And this is _my_ mate, Orion."

She gestured to him, and he took his place beside her and bowed his head. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Orion," said Amethyst.

"Oh, please. The pleasure's mine. This is actually my first time here at this feast," he said, trying to make small talk.

"Oh, that explains why I haven't seen you before," replied Amethyst, before a loud shriek was heard.

"JAAAAAAADE!!!" cried the voice, as a hatchling almost the same color as Jade's eyes tumbled into her foot.

"Jade, Jade, it's so good to see you again!" cried the hatching as Jade carefully picked it up in her claws.

"Why hello, Amber! It's wonderful to see you as well! How are your mommy and daddy?" asked Jade in a playful voice. "Mommy and Daddy are sooooo nice, and they love me!" said Amber as she looked at Amethyst and Othello with grateful eyes.

Jade then set her down and Amethyst said, "Honey, why don't you go and play with your friends? It's certainly more exciting than our conversations."

"Okay, Mommy! Bye-bye!" said Amber as she ran off again.

"So when are _you_ two going to have eggs?" asked Amethyst.

"We don't know yet, maybe in the coming season," replied Jade. Orion just stood around casually, trying to get his massive blush under control. Othello noticed this and smirked before four more raptors came to join the conversation.

They greeted each other heartily and Jade introduced Orion to them as she introduced them. They stood around casually talking until Orion snuck off into the woods by himself.

He ran far enough away from the pleasure-filled chirps of nearby couples, and got himself some peace and quiet. It was then he noticed how dark it was, and he heard a massive drum in the distance.

He moved towards it, and eventually came to a less dense part of the forest, along with couples in various stages of mating. Some couldn't hide their manliness, some couldn't clean up the mess, but the majority couldn't hide their blushes.

He just wanted a few more minutes alone and ran ahead of these jogging raptors, making it to the clearing in about five minutes.

Everyone was gathered around the center, so he just waited on the outskirts of the group.

When most of the couples returned from the trees and into the circle, a massive voice boomed, "Thank you for coming to the great Feast of the Stars!"

The raptors cheered and looked up at the sky. "May all male Alphas please step forward!" boomed the same voice. Orion stayed where he was, trying not to draw attention to himself.

But that was before the voice boomed, "Where is Alpha Orion?"

' _Oh shit,'_ he thought as he shouted, "Here!"

He weaved in and out of the crowd of multicolored scales and feathers, making his way to the center.

There was a sixteen foot circle where no raptors stood, except for six, five of which stood in a circle, facing a lone raptor, who had his back turned to him. He noticed a place in the circle for him to step in, which he did.

"Now that all of our male Alphas are here, we can begin the Calling!" the center raptor boomed. The five raptors around him looked to the sky and screamed, "Praise the stars!" Orion just stood there like an idiot.

But he was surprised when the raptors around him called the same thing. When they were finished, the center raptor said, "Now, let us dwell upon our thoughts in this moment of silence. What will you be thanking the stars for, and what will you be wishing for?"

The other raptors hung their heads low and closed their eyes, so Orion followed their example, but instead of praising and wishing to the stars, he mentally prayed.

 _'In the name of our Father, God Almighty, please allow him to hear my praise and prayers. Thank you for gracing my life with happy and memorable moments, and thank you for leading me to the love of my life. I pray to you in hopes you keep myself and my pack safe, free from any unholy dangers. Father, Jesus Christ, please forgive me for my sins and grace me with your blessing. If you protect me in life, I will not ask for your guidance or salvation from Hell or Satan and his demons. So please, hear my prayers, and protect the ones I love… Amen.'_

"Thank you to the stars, for giving us life!" boomed the raptor suddenly, making Orion nearly jump out of his hide. Following this, the other raptors cheered.

"Thank you for letting us see many season come and go! Thank you for shielding us from danger! And thank you for taking care of our late brothers and sisters!" yelled the raptor, only to receive more cheers from the crowd.

Orion only looked on in amazement at the raptors; he never even thought raptors had a culture, but he was now seeing it firsthand. "Now, this year has been plentiful in all but newcomers, which we have only one here in our presence!"

Orion took the time to look over the booming raptor a little more closely. He had a completely white hide that looked almost like snow, as well as black feathers on his head, but he couldn't see much else, as his back was still turned to him. "Alpha Orion, will you please step forward?" he asked, though a little quieter this time.

Orion did as he was told and stood directly behind the raptor, who hadn't changed position.

"I believe that Alpha Orion has news regarding a certain raptor of his pack!" said the raptor. _'How could he already know about Storm?'_ Orion asked himself.

"Speak, Alpha Orion," said the raptor. The crowd looked at him with amber and crimson eyes, which he mentally shrunk under, just like his first time in Town.

But he gathered as much courage as he could muster and said in a loud, booming voice, "Storm has been banished by the Refuge pack under terms of our recent brawl for the position of Alpha male!"

This drew multiple gasps from the crowd, but they were in shock. _'Guess no one really liked Storm,'_ he thought.

"And how many times have you and Storm fought for that position?" asked the raptor.

"Two times since my arrival," he replied. But the raptor's next question threw him for a loop.

"What do you see in the world?"

Orion thought for a second before replying, "Not much besides cruelty and malice, save for those currently in my company." The raptor bowed his head and finally turned to face Orion, but he didn't expect what he saw.

The raptor's muzzle and cheeks were heavily scarred, as was most of his face. But it was the raptor's eyes that caught his attention; two big, milky white orbs with a bit of discoloration in the center.

"Then you are clearly more blind than I am," he said. "The world is full of beauty you have not yet seen, save for your pack. When you get the chance to admire that beauty, don't stand by and do nothing; take the opportunity to see the world as it once was; beautiful, balanced, and dangerous at the same time. It is still like that, but you have to open your eyes and see that beauty."

Orion could only nod as he stepped back in line. The blind raptor turned back around and faced the raptors opposite him.

"Now, let us celebrate that beauty tonight! Eat! Drink! Mate! Talk! It does not matter what you do tonight, as long as you are exposed to the stars!" said the blind raptor.

As a couple raptors ran off, he said, "You are free to do as you please."

The raptors cheered and flocked the other raptors, except Orion and the blind one. "What is troubling you, Alpha Orion?" he asked.

"I dunno; guess it's just a feeling that something bad's gonna happen. Call me superstitious," said Orion.

The blind raptor just hummed in response. Orion decided to break the ice a little and tried to make conversation with the blind raptor.

"Soooo, what's your name?" he asked stupidly.

"Alpha Blacktooth. I am the only living survivor from the incident on this island nearly fifteen years ago," the raptor replied.

"Oh yeah, the Jurassic Park incident…" said Orion, nearly forgetting what had happened all those years ago, what had happened only four years after that, then what happened in '01.

"Raptors have been disappearing for a while now, and not only from my pack; packs around this island have come to me, some saying that their mother and father are missing, or they can't find their packs. We've tracked dozens upon dozens of scents back to a stone pad with a circle. Inside that circle are two lines joined by a third going through the center of each," said Blacktooth.

He didn't know what it was, but Orion did. "I think you're talking about the helipad a couple miles out. They allow… flying metal beasts to land on them and take off from them," said Orion, dumbing down his words so that Blacktooth would understand. And he did.

"We also catch scents near the wooden structures going into the sea. But it is my pack that concerns me the most," he said with melancholy.

"Why's that?" asked Orion.

"My granddaughter, along with three other females, were taken only last week. I do not know if they will return, but I can't bear to imagine life without them," replied Blacktooth.

"I'll do my best to fi –" he started.

"ORION!" came and angry bellow from the side.

Orion looked at Blacktooth with a "save me" look, but he just stood back as Jade came storming up the hill.

Orion audibly gulped as he turned around to face Jade. She looked pissed beyond belief, and he knew he was the source of anger, since he snuck off without telling her.

Or, at least, he thought he was.

"Orion! Tell the male to go away!" she said as she stood behind him as a male raptor came the way she did.

He stopped and smirked when he saw Orion. "So, _this_ is the Refuge pack's new Alpha male. I was expecting you to be taller," said the raptor.

Orion actually was pretty tall for a raptor, and he stood a few inches above the raptor.

"You leave Jade alone, or I will unleash Hell itself on your ass," Orion hissed.

"Now, now… there's no need for unnecessary violence," said Blacktooth, "this is supposed to be a time to relax and get along with each other, not tense up and fight needlessly with each other."

Orion didn't break eye contact with the raptor stupid enough to challenge him, but he backed up, as did the opposing raptor.

"Leave; you are a disturbance," said Blacktooth. The raptor hesitantly turned around and headed back the way he came.

"Thanks, Blacktooth," said Orion. "Not a problem," he said as he wandered off.

It was only then that Orion turned himself to face Jade, only to be licked in the face. Orion stopped and stared at her as she warmly smiled and leaned in to whisper, "I told you you'll get a reward if you catch something big."

Orion's face lit up as she walked towards the forest. She stopped to see if Orion was following, which he was.

Like a moth to flame.

When they reached the treeline, he couldn't help but notice Jade walking with her hips swaying more than they usually do when walking. She and Orion made their way to a little pond; only the pond was a pale color instead of blue.

"Drink; you'll feel good," said Jade.

But Orion already knew this because he smelled the strong stench of alcohol when he got close. Where a bunch of raptors got their claws on alcohol, the world may never know, but he and Jade lapped up some of the beer and wandered into the forest behind the pond of beer.

As soon as they were out of earshot from everyone, Jade stared at Orion with a half-lidden expression he immediately recognized; lust.

Lust for himself. Lust for his manliness.

She she smiled again, sending a shiver down Orion's spine as she bent over for him; just for him. Her mate.

Her pink, puffy lips were clearly visible, protruding from her cloaca, indicating that she was in heat. If that didn't give it away, the fact that she was dripping wildly with anticipation would've given it away to the dumbest of the dumb.

He was staring at her for so long, he didn't realize that his own red, nine-inch cock was fully erect with rushing blood.

He may not have noticed, but Jade's eyes quickly snapped down to see Orion's magnificent manhood in full swing.

She smiled devilishly as she turned around and stuck her face millimeters away from Orion's raging cock, which was already leaking with pre.

She had always wondered what it tasted like.

Orion snapped back to attention when he felt a dog's tongue lick his length. He looked down, only to see Jade's beautiful amber eyes looking right back up at him as she worked his member with her tongue. And damn was she good.

"Oh fuck… Jade…" he moaned as she wrapped her tongue around his cock in a playful manner, now giving him a tongue-job; Orion was loving every second of it.

His mind clouded with pleasure, and he started to feel his climax approaching. Quickly. He didn't even get to warn Jade before he came explosively in her mouth, repainting her red gullet white as his manhood twitched violently.

But it didn't stop there; it went as far as to leak over the sides of her mouth and onto the ground beneath them. She quickly let his twitching member go as she closed her mouth and swallowed what didn't overflow onto the dirt.

Then, she stepped away from him, turning around and bending over to signal that her walls were ready to receive his manhood. But he couldn't just fuck her mercilessly with a limp cock; plus he wanted to return her favor.

What kind of gentleman would he be if he didn't?

He walked forward on shaky legs and bent over as well. His tongue was about as long as his little buddy, so he would have no problem using it as a substitute until he was ready.

Orion quickly licked her dripping cloaca, causing her to shudder and quietly chirp with content. Orion grinned wildly as he stuck his tongue into the farthest reaches of her pussy.

He felt her squirm as he ate her out, and he noticed a little nub towards the top of her cloaca. When he focused his energy on it, she went crazy; she ground her hips, she shook with utter ecstasy, her fingers curled, and she filled the quiet forest around them with her moans as Orion continued to lick her clit.

"O-Orion… I'm… I'm… ah!" moaned Jade as his intense oral sent her over the edge, making her juices fly into his mouth, which he swallowed happily.

By now, he was ready to go again, his member twitching impatiently as he stood up to his full height and lined himself up with her dripping cloaca.

"You ready?" he asked gently, not sure if she could go two rounds in a row.

"JUST TAKE ME ALREADY!! MAKE ME YOURS!!" she screeched angrily.

He smiled and plunged into her without a second thought, making himself and her moan with pleasure. He grabbed her tail and propped it over his shoulder, holding it with one hand as his other hand grabbed her thigh, giving himself leverage to better pleasure his mate.

And he did just that, as evident by her increased moans and chirps. After a good few minutes, they could both feel their climaxes approaching.

"Oh fuck, Jade! I'm gonna _fucking_ cum!" Orion moaned. "Inside! Mark me as your mate! Please! I need it… oh, I need it!" screamed Jade.

Orion didn't question her as he bottomed out in her and let his seed flow freely inside her pussy. She came as well, and her juices mixed with Orion's seed. He continued to thrust weakly, savoring as much of the post-orgasm experience as he could.

When he pulled out, his seed flowed like a river from Jade, and the white substance hit the ground a few inches away from his last mess. They both collapsed from exhaustion and enjoyed each other's company before slipping into a blissful sleep.

 _M_

Screaming.

That's all he heard.

That's all he'll ever hear.

The final, pitiful screams of his victims before breathing their last. That's all that Dylan ever allowed his victims; one scream.

Whether it be for help, or to plea for his mercy, he didn't care as he quickly silenced their screaming with a bullet to the head. But one stood out from the rest; Xeno.

He didn't scream out in fear; he screamed out in defiance, in rage, basically shoving his middle finger in Dylan's face.

He, too, was quickly silenced. That was his last job.

Ever.

No more screams, no more pain, no more suffering.

Except his.

Dylan couldn't tell his companion that he had come to the island to die in the most horrific ways possible, then face his judgement in Hell for the rest of eternity…

But he wasn't Dylan Jones Smith anymore; he was Orion, Alpha of the Refuge pack on Isla Sorna.

He had a family that loved him, despite only knowing him for about a day. But he was surprised about the one that loved him most of all; instead of shunning him for being a monster, she accepted him a lifelong mate, and comforted him since the InGen experiments that allowed him to escape his demons temporarily.

Maybe even permanently.

He loved his life now; he had a reason to get up in the morning. He didn't hear the screaming anymore; he heard the gentle croons and trills of his mate; Jade.

He loved her with all his heart; treasured her like a mountain made of gold. But she was worth more to him than the whole goddamn world itself. He couldn't imagine life without her, even though she entered it a mere seven days ago.

He wanted her by his side until the day he died.

 _M_

 **Thanks for reading, and have a good day/night!**


	4. Restless Nights

**Hey, guys. I want to thank those of you reading this right now for taking time out of your day to read this. As always, remember to review and critique so I can go back and fix my mistakes. Jurassic World is owned by Universal Studios, not me. Self-harm/suicidal themes ahead.** **Enjoy Chapter 4: Restless Nights**

 _M_

When Orion woke up, he instinctively reached ahead of him for Jade.

But he didn't feel her there, which sent him into a panic as he shot up and looked around for her. He was in a place he didn't recognize, with a strange white substance on his crotch and the ground next to him.

But he felt the events of last night come back to him as he got up off the ground; he remembered that Jade had stumbled a few strides and had collapsed there.

He looked over to that spot, and, lo-and-behold, there lay a sleeping Jade. He decided to return to the clearing to see if there were any leftovers; he doubted it, but he might as well try.

And his efforts were rewarded with two still-hot pieces of Triceratops meat. There was a surprising amount of raptors still in the clearing; he counted at least three hundred, all of which were sleeping.

He brought the two pieces of meat back to where he and Jade woke up, only to find her gone.

"Jade?" he called.

He saw her footprints in the dirt, which circled around a tree, and were gone. She was hunting him. He smiled when he felt her presence behind him; she got caught in the act of trying to scare him.

He felt her come closer and closer, but he didn't decide to make it known he was aware of her until she was about a foot away from him.

At that point, he said, "You know, I've been told I have eyes on the back of my head." He turned around to look at her, and he burst out laughing when he saw her perplexed expression.

"I think we should head back to the nest," said Orion after he was done laughing. Jade snorted and said, "Yes, we should."

Orion and Jade gazed into each other's eyes for a while before he smiled and said, "You know, you have the most beautiful eyes? They compliment your hide." She snorted again and turned away smiling.

But Orion felt more off than ever; that weird feeling that something big was going to happen felt more intense, and he blacked out for a second, collapsing into a heap on the ground before his vision returned.

As soon as it did, he saw Jade over him, looking at him with those big, beautiful eyes, which were full of concern.

All he needed to do was look in her eyes, and his heart rate went down instantly as he was hit with a warm feeling in his chest; deep breaths didn't have shit on Jade's loving gaze.

He blinked once and groaned as he sat up. "Are you okay?" she asked hurriedly. "I'm fine; it's just something that happens every once in a while," Orion replied. Jade knew something was off about her lover, so she decided to push for answers.

"What really happened?" she asked. "No one just collapses for no reason when they're in a healthy condition…." She trailed off.

She realized what she had just said, and she recalled that Orion was an experiment; his DNA had been tampered with, and who knows what kind of side effects that could have on him?

But he didn't smell sick, and she had a weird feeling deep in her chest.

Feeling it, she figured Orion was feeling it as well, so she asked him, "Do you have a feeling that something big will happen?"

"Not will," Orion said mysteriously. "Something big _is_ happening." He turned to her with wide eyes and said, "The InGen facility!"

"It's no longer able to be used; what about it?" asked Jade in a worried tone.

"Yes, we may have put it out of commission for its _intended_ use, but in the need of shelter, a small brick building will do just fine for a group of ten."

"Why ten?" asked Jade.

"I don't know; just popped into my head," Orion replied.

"Lead the others back to the nest, and I'll go check out the facility." Jade nodded and ran off towards the clearing, with Orion watching her. When she was no longer in view, he started in the opposite direction; towards the InGen facility.

 _M_

 _'What in the Hell?'_ was Orion's sole thought when he came to the clearing that the facility's entrance was located.

In that entrance, he saw a person walk through the door and light up a cigarette on the cement platform next to the stairs. A real human being! He almost called out, but realized that would probably only succeed in him getting shot.

Then, he saw the little patch on the man's vest. It said "InGen" in bright, bold letters.

 _'Oh shit, what's InGen doing back here?'_ he thought. He watched the man for a good forty-five minutes before the man looked in Orion's direction, opened the door and stuck his head in. Thanks to his enhanced hearing, Orion knew what was said by the man.

"Hey, Grady. You wanna take a look at this?" he didn't hear a response, but the man said, "Alright," before looking back in Orion's direction.

 _'Did he see me?'_ was his only thought before a familiar face came through the door to join the man, albeit a little older. Only then did he recognize the name "Grady."

Ex-Navy, animal trainer; one of the best. He trained dogs, dolphins, and anything else with a big enough brain to follow basic commands.

But Owen Grady had respect for every single animal he ever trained. He thought of them as more than simple, dumb, emotionless animals that followed orders for food; Owen thought of them as alive, intelligent, and able to feel emotions.

The man pointed in Orion's direction, and Owen turned and pointed on either side of him. They were going to flank him. But he wasn't gonna go down without a fight.

He needed to fight; for his pack. For his love. For his eventual children. He'll admit that he panicked when armed men flanked him, but when he heard the snapping of twigs and harsh whispering behind him, he turned around and burst into a sprint, hoping to escape before the men closed in around him.

It worked. Unfortunately, he heard the revving of several vehicles behind him, one of which was Owen's bike. He knew there was no way he would outrun a motorcycle, especially with how tired he was.

That was unless he ran into the lush jungle he had never been to, and he had been told to never venture there, as it was the edge of peaceful territory. He could run into the forest, but he'd probably lead them back to the rest of the sleeping raptors.

He didn't know what to do, until a single thought hit him like a brick in the head. _'Better me than them,'_ he thought, knowing his pack was above himself; he cared more about the 'savage beasts' than the monster he had become.

So he ran into the jungle. Ran for a half-hour, until he needed a break. He came to a small clearing to catch his breath. His heavy breathing was interrupted by a rustle in the bushes to his left.

He saw Owen emerge from the brush; just him and his gun, which was aimed directly at his head. Orion jokingly looked behind him in both directions, then back at Owen.

"Shhhhh… calm down, it's just you and me now," said Owen comfortingly. Orion took a deep breath and inhaled Owen's scents, trying to smell rotting meat.

He didn't smell it, so Orion relaxed and started to walk over to Owen. But Owen raised his gun and said in a commanding voice, "Stand down." Orion didn't know how to communicate with Owen, but he figured at least trying to write in the dirt.

The hard part would be getting Owen to his side. So he beckoned for Owen to come stand next to him, forgetting for a second that he was a raptor. Owen just stared wide-eyed at the raptor before cautiously making his way to Orion's side. As soon as he deemed the raptor safe for the moment, he lowered his gun down before Orion bent over to write in the dirt.

But before he could, a noise from the left startled them both. So Orion grabbed Owen and flung him on his back, nearly buckling under Owen's weight with how tired he was. He then ran back to the jungle border as fast as he could. He heard the sounds of the foliage behind them to let multiple bodies through.

 _'Damn it; I probably could have lost InGen in the forest,'_ he thought as he ran the fastest he ever had in his entire life, despite the near crippling weight on his back.

He figured he must've been going at least 55 mph, but he didn't let up on his mental gas pedal. If anything, he went faster, eventually losing their pursuers, and he didn't notice he was in the forest until he saw his nest come into view. He sat Owen down and made a gesture for him to stay as he alerted his packmates to his presence.

"Hey, guys!" he yelled. As he entered the nest, he saw Jade run out of the brush and tried to bite at Owen's head. But before she could close her jaws, Orion yelled, "Jade!" She was millimeters away from making the kill, and she looked at him with frantic eyes.

And she was speaking way to fast. "Woah, Jade, calm down. Take it easy," said Orion.

It was then that he noticed the tears accompanied by her louder-than-normal voice.

"They took everyone!" was the only thing Orion could make out.

Because it was all he heard her say before he looked off into the distance, only hearing the rushing blood in his ears as his vision turned red. But he was interrupted by a voice. A soft, calming, soothing voice only an angel could possess.

"Orion…" was all he heard.

He turned to the voice, only to see a stunning set of amber eyes gazing into his mind, his thoughts, and his soul as the red crept out of his vision; he liked it. He forgot about every emotion besides love, because that was all he felt at that moment.

"What do we do?" she asked quietly.

 _'Oh yeah… that's right; the pack's in trouble,'_ thought Orion as he started to pace back and forth.

But his problem-solving was interrupted by a loud, "FIRE!!"

It came from the left, but as he felt the pricks all around his body, he felt his vision turn red again, before turning black. The last thing he heard was, "Let the rest go; we have what we need."

 _M_

"What the fuck?" groaned Orion as he started to wake up.

He fought the sedatives that kept him asleep for however long it was, and as he woke up, he saw a jungle. And Jade. 'Is this a dream? What're Jade and I doing in a jungle?" he asked himself.

Then, he looked to his right and saw the answer; a solid cement wall. They were in a paddock. He remembered seeing a couple of them in the InGen facility through windows, and he didn't like the looks of them; they looked small and uncomfortable.

"Jade?" he asked the sleeping form next to him. He got up with a groan and crawled way over to Jade.

"Jade, wake up! We're in some deep shit right now!" he whisper-yelled. She groaned and sat up. When her eyes fell on the wall, her eyes grew wide with fear as she asked, "Where are we?"

"No clue," responded Orion. "Intruders!" came a screech from their left. "What the hell?!" yelled Orion as he got up and stood between Jade and the voice. Maybe he had blacked out and murdered everyone but Jade, and ran into the jungle with her, and the cement walls were from an old research facility.

Out from the brush came two female raptors. One had a grayish hide with two blue stripes running from her eyes to her tail. The other was a dirt brown, but with a scar and a crooked jaw.

"You shouldn't be in here!" screeched the brown one.

Behind them came two more screeches. Orion turned around and saw two more female raptors. One had a green hide with a blueish-green stripe running the length of her spine, and the other had a light green hide with "tiger stripes" on her back. The one with the blue stripes was the only one who hadn't threatened him and Jade in any way.

"Who are you two?" she asked curiously.

He felt like he could trust her, since he could be a formidable force by himself, but as a raptor with a companion, no one stood a chance but these walls. But this blue one… she seemed more curious than anything.

"The name's Orion. This is Jade. Now please, leave us alone, mostly me because I got tranqed and dropped in a strange paddock with four strange females, so I feel the compelling need to slash something down." The blue one smirked, and the others relaxed.

"Are you a male?" asked the tiger-striped one.

"Yeah; what's the big deal?" he asked.

"Oh… it's just… none of us have seen a male before!" she said. She seemed more like a hatchling, despite looking like an adult.

"Which is why we can't trust it!" yelled the scarred one. "Why not? He doesn't seem a threat." said the green-hided one.

"What're your names?" asked Jade, relaxing a little as Orion did.

"I am Blue; the Beta. That one is Delta; my… well, Delta!" she chirped happily as she pointed at the other blue-striped raptor. "That's Echo; the Gamma, and that one's Charlie; the Omega and the youngest," said Blue, pointing at each raptor respectively.

"Alright, Blue, Delta, Echo, Charlie. Blue, Delta, Echo, Charlie. Blue, Delta, Echo, Charlie. 'Kay, I think I got it, though I might need a reminder every once in a while," said Orion. But he noticed a key member missing in her introduction.

"Who's the Alpha? I want to speak with him," said Orion.

"Alpha doesn't speak our language; he just speaks gibberish like everyone else that comes here," said Delta.

"What?" asked Jade, clearly not catching on, unlike Orion. "Your Alpha's a… human?!" he screeched.

"Girls!" yelled a voice Orion recognized as Owen's. They ran out of view, with Charlie casting one last look of childish curiosity at him. This allowed Orion and Jade to follow them.

They ran into a clearing that made the cement walls even more clearly visible, as well as a gate. He looked up when he heard a click, and saw Owen standing on a catwalk with a clicker in hand.

"Blue, Delta, lock up," he said.

"Watch your tail!" Echo snapped at Charlie. "Sorry!" she said as she looked back at her sister. "Charlie, Echo! C'mon, eyes on me," said Owen.

 _'I swear to God… if he named me Foxtrot…'_ thought Orion, noticing his girls' names followed the NATO alphabet, save for Blue.

"Now, you will be Golf from now on." said Owen as he pointed at Jade.

 _'Don't you fucking do it, I swear to God Almighty on his golden throne! Do not name me Foxtrot!'_ Orion mentally screamed.

"And you will Foxtrot," said Owen, pointing directly, almost teasingly, at Orion

"FUCK!!" he bellowed. "You motherfucker, I'll have your head on a fucking pike before I let you call me Foxtrot, you fucking cunt! That's a shit name and you're a shit person for naming me that you stupid motherfucking piece of shit!"

After his little rant, everyone's eyes were on him, and Owen said, "Well, guess you don't like that name."

"What was your first fucking clue, dibshit?!" yelled Orion. Owen hummed as he thought for another fake name for Orion.

"How about Frost? You know… for the little spots on your back?" he suggested.

"Nope. Think harder," said Orion, forgetting that Owen couldn't understand him in any way besides body language.

"Well, you gave him a new name now, great job!" said a bald man next to Owen, flashing a white smile that contradicted his skin color.

"No, that's stupid… maybe…" Owen then mumbled every word starting in 'f' that sounded like a name.

"Maybe… no, that's stupid, too," said Owen before descending further down the list.

Then, a kid piped up, "How about Orion?"

All eyes turned on him as he shrunk under their gaze. "I-I mean, l-look at t-t-the dots o-on his back; t-they almost look like l-little stars!" he squeaked. The other men currently there all nodded and murmured in agreement.

"No! I gotta keep to the NATO alphabet, Stanley!" said Owen.

"You can take your little NATO alphabet naming system and shove right up your ugly ass! At least the kid gets it!" yelled Orion as he nodded in the kid's direction.

"See? H-he likes it!" said the kid.

Owen sighed in defeat and said, "Fine; your name's Orion now."

"Hell yeah! No fake name!" screeched Orion happily.

And now, since they didn't have an 'f' in their NATO alphabet system, they started to find a new fake name for Jade.

Owen turned his attention to the men, long enough for Orion to whisper to Jade, "Y'know, I really hope they get your name right; fake names are a hassle! You gotta respond to a name that you know isn't yours, but you don't want to respond because it's not your name."

Just then, a guy on the other side of the paddock said, "Her hide kind of reminded me of this jade jewel my mom used to carry around."

"So… what's that got to do with her name?" asked another man. "How about Jade?" he asked, completely oblivious to the fact that he'd struck the nail right on the head.

"Well, now I won't have to use a fake name, so you won't need to call me anything else," said Jade quietly.

"I wouldn't call you anything but your name; it's who you are, and I don't want to change a thing about you," replied Orion warmly.

Owen huffed and said, "Whatever… Jade, Orion, girls, eyes up! And we are moving!" He walked on the catwalk before clicking again, making sure he had their attention.

Then, he stuck his hand in a bucket and said, "Good job, see? That's what you get! Charlie?"

He then threw a piece of meat in Charlie's direction, who swiftly caught it in her mouth. He called Echo and Delta next, before tossing a small mouse at Jade, who swallowed it whole with gusto.

 _'I don't know why, but that's hot. Imagine if that was my –'_ "Orion?" asked Owen, pulling him out of his dirty fantasy.

He looked up just in time to see a piece of meat flying in the air straight towards him, which he caught in his mouth.

He then held up a large rat and said, "This is yours, Blue."

When it was thrown at her, she caught it in her mouth like the rest had.

"Eyes up," commanded Owen once more; Orion only listened to amuse the man who thought had control over a former assassin. "Go," he said, at which the raptors ran under the catwalk and proceeded to just do whatever.

But Orion just remembered something very important. "Jade! I forgot to tell Victor that he was the Beta!" Orion exclaimed wide-eyed.

He could tell this attracted unwanted attention, but he didn't care at that point; his pack could be crumbling down right now, and it would be his fault.

But Jade stared back calmly and said, "That's why _I_ did." Orion just stared back in shock.

"Don't look so surprised," said Jade smugly, "I've been Alpha for a little over two years; it really helps your memory."

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm forgetful!" he whined.

"Wait, you're an Alpha?" asked Charlie. The rest of her sisters were now facing Orion and Jade. "We both are," said Orion.

"But we'd rather not tell you why," Jade added.

"Why not? You can trust us now; it's not like you two are going anywhere any time soon," said Delta.

"Believe me, I've tried trusting people before, and most of them ended up literally trying stabbing me in the back," said Orion. The sisters looked at him in shock.

"How? Why?" asked Echo.

"I'd rather not talk about it," said Orion.

"But –" began Echo, but was cut off by Jade saying, "If he doesn't want to talk about it, he won't; you prying won't do any good if he's made up his mind."

The others looked at Orion inquisitively, and he just nodded his head. "We won't be able to trust you if you keep things from us," said Blue. "Well too bad for you, then," Orion retorted.

Jade snorted and asked, "Is there a place to _bathe_?"

"Follow me!" said Charlie enthusiastically, not realizing the dirty joke well-hidden behind the statement. It seemed no one but Orion did, so when he snorted, Blue and Delta looked at him with confused expressions, and Echo snarled.

"What's so funny?" asked Delta.

"It's an inside joke," he explained. Echo snarled again.

"What's. So. Funny?" she demanded, almost threateningly. "I told you; inside joke," Orion replied, not even fazed by her tone; if he can deal with about ten angry, buff, seven-foot Russians, he could for sure deal with this tiny raptor.

Echo stomped and roared, "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!!" "Echo!" snapped Blue. But Echo didn't respond. Orion didn't even flinch; in fact, he was smiling, amused by the raptor's sudden outburst.

"I already answered it twice, and I _hate_ repeating myself," Orion said.

"That's it! I've had enough!" yelled Echo as she charged him.

But she stopped in her tracks when Orion said, "Ah ah ah, I assert dominance over you; I'm higher up on the food chain than you, so to speak."

"Not anymore," said Echo cooly. "Fine, charge me; but don't hold it against me when I kick your ass," said Orion, trying to push Echo's buttons.

And it was working.

She charged him with a loud screech, and Orion sidestepped. _'This seems all too familiar,'_ he thought as she sidestepped Echo a second time, grabbing her leg and pulling her down to the dirt ground, proceeding to bite down on her neck as she got up, not being able to control himself.

"Stop! Please!" yelled Delta.

He pushed Echo over again and pinned her under his foot, making direct eye contact. "Not until the little girl submits," he said without breaking eye contact with Echo.

He moved to bite down on her neck again when he heard, "Orion!"

He turned to see the source of the voice, and was met by a gaze filled to the brim with disappointment.

"If you like fighting so much, why don't you go back to your old life," said Jade before she could stop herself.

Orion looked right back at her with eyes full of hurt and betrayal, for some odd reason. He looked down at the raptor he was pinning down and slowly let her up.

"I'm sorry, I…" Orion trailed off before he trudged into the forest with his head and tail hung low.

 _'So much for looking like an Alpha,'_ he thought as he passed the treeline. When no one made a move to follow him, he ran. He pretended to be running away from his problems, which he technically was; an emotional relationship.

It's been his dream to have that kind of connection with someone.

He ran until he came to a little clearing; it had a small waterfall and pond, and he was instantly reminded of Town.

 _This_ is why he became an assassin; it allowed him do completely disconnect emotionally, which is what he really needed to do, or he would've just ended it all a couple years ago. That's when he met The Suit.

 _M_

"Dylan J. Smith, am I correct?" asked the man in front of him.

He had long brown hair that was slicked back with gel, and he wore a gray suit and a white undershirt with a black tie. In any other instance, the color combination would've been revolting, but the man somehow made it work.

And Dylan sat across from him; Megadeth shirt on, baggy jeans, a crappy sweater, and, to top it all off, a flat brim baseball hat.

"Who the fuck are you?" he asked.

"Me? I've not used my real name in what seems like ages; for now, you can call me The Suit. I trust you can tell why," said the man, gesturing to his expensive-looking attire.

"132 IQ, very impressive, yet, you live in the slums, working three back-to-back jobs, getting roughly two hours of sleep each day. Why is that?" asked The Suit.

"What's it to you?" asked Dylan. "I'm in need of a very smart… person, for lack of a better word, to employ," said The Suit.

Then, he leaned closer to Dylan over his mahogany desk and whispered, "So I'll ask again; why do you live in the poorest part of town when you are clearly very smart?"

Dylan paused before saying, "Couldn't afford college. Without it, I couldn't get a decent job, and I have to work the three jobs I do just to keep out of debt."

The Suit hummed and said, "I have a proposition for you, Dylan."

"I'm listening," Dylan said warily as he arched an eyebrow.

"$160 million dollars for one job," said The Suit, leaning back in his office chair. Dylan didn't even consider his options before saying, "I'll do it." The Suit smiled and said, "Alright, no backing out now, or something… unfavorable will happen to you."

"Well? What is it?" asked Dylan impatiently.

The Suit pulled out a file folder and threw it on the empty desk. Dylan opened it to reveal the file for a man. "What do you want me to do, stalk this guy?" asked Dylan. The Suit smiled patiently and said, "I want you to kill him."

This is it; this was Dylan's chance to escape the world! Earth's overcrowded anyways, what's one life to the world?

He accepted the job without question, and The Suit said, "One of my men will lead you to your new weapons designer; he'll make all of your weapons from scratch, so you won't be able to be traced by a bullet."

"Thank you, sir, for a chance," said Dylan.

"Don't thank me until you get your money," replied The Suit, flashing a brilliant white smile. Dylan smiled as well and nodded.

He was restless that night.

 _M_

"Whatcha doing?" piped up a voice from behind Orion, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He turned to see Charlie standing there with inquisitive eyes that thirsted for information.

"Nothing, go away," Orion grumbled as he turned back to face the waterfall.

"Why?" asked Charlie as she cocked her head to the side.

"Just go away!" Orion snapped harshly as he turned to face her again. She flinched and bowed her head submissively before running off into the woods.

Granted, he felt bad yelling at her; she just asked two harmless questions, both of which he could've covered up pretty easily.

But he was just so frustrated, angry, hurt, depressed; all the emotions he felt before The Suit were surfacing again, and he could feel his claws twitching urging him to paint the ground red with his own blood.

After all, he was just a mistake; he wasn't even supposed to be alive right now, and he would just be finishing one last job.

One more….

He held his middle claw over his throat, but before he could drag it across his skin and rip it open, one word floated in his mind. _'Jade…'_ he thought. And he was then hit by a list of people he had promised to live for.

That list included every single one of his victims. That was another thing about him; before he let them scream, he promised he would live as best he could for them. But one victim will always stick out.

 _M_

"Xeno," said Dylan as he looked at the brown-haired man kneeling in front of him.

"Scream One," he replied. That was Dylan's codename; no one used their real name in the biz, so they came up with codenames. Xeno let out a hollow laugh.

"Of all the people who I thought would kill me, I expected you least," he said. "But you did expect me?" Dylan replied with a slight smile.

"C'mon, buddy; you gotta be prepared for anyone to kill you. Never trust anyone in the biz," said Xeno.

"You trusted me," said Dylan, finger already on the trigger of his pistol.

"That was before I lost my eye," Xeno retorted.

And it was true; one of his vibrant blue eyes was missing, his left one to be exact, which he had an eyepatch over.

"Remember that job, Scream?" he asked. "Singapore, 2011," replied Dylan, smiling at the memory.

Yes, Xeno had lost an eye, but they left Singapore uninjured besides that. Plus, it had been a fun job, as well as their last contracted job together. After that, they had exchanged a "hello" every once in a while, but never really spoke to each other.

Until now.

"That's right," said Xeno with a hollow laugh. "I know you don't wanna kill me, Scream, but let's face it; you have to if you want to live. I would do the same if I was in your shoes, and you know that. Just promise me the same thing you promise everyone else; that you'll live for me."

"Why would I live for you if you can live for yourself?" asked Dylan.

Xeno perked up. "You're not gonna let me go, Scream, are you?" asked Xeno, confused. Dylan breathed deeply; the rich, earthen air of Saudi Arabia.

"I've had enough of killing for money, and I sometimes think, 'Maybe I should be punished for my crimes against humanity.' I should pay for what I bought, reap what I sow."

Xeno stared at him wide-eyed as Dylan continued. "The nightmares don't stop; all I hear is screaming now; all I see are the petrified faces of those I've taken from God-knows-who. Money doesn't satisfy me anymore. Food's long since lost its taste, water its soft touch. It's Hell on Earth; and I feel like this is God punishing me for my sins. I don't care what waits for me on the other side; maybe I'll finally be able to be punished for my sins and burn in the real Hell for all eternity."

"Scream, you can't seriously think The Suit's actually gonna kill you; he's just gonna torture you until you die, force you to kill. Is that what you want?" asked Xeno. "C'mon; do this for me, if not for anyone else; I want you to live, and if that means I die, then so be it. Just know I won't hold it against ya," he added.

Dylan nodded and walked a few paces, closing the distance between him and Xeno. As he held the gun against the man's head, his mind flashed back to all the memories they had shared since he got in the biz seven years ago, and he had no doubt in my mind that Xeno was going over the same memories.

But one memory stuck out to him. "You know, this reminds me of that one scene in The Alamo," said Dylan jokingly.

Xeno smiled and said, "I'm warning you; I'm a screamer."

He let out a defiant scream and Dylan pulled the trigger, silencing the cold room. As soon as the body of his friend, his Brother in Arms, hit the ground, Dylan turned away with tears in his eyes. He knew that he had used a recycled 9mm to put the hole in Xeno's head, and he knew the authorities would be able to trace the bullet, but he didn't care; this was his last job anyways.

He was restless that night.

 _M_

As he recalled all the good memories him and Xeno had together, tears filled Orion's eyes and spilled down his face. When the teardrops hit the pond, they sent ripples through the water and distorted his reflection.

 _'No…'_ he thought. _'This isn't me.'_ He turned away from the pond and let out several loud sobs that echoed in the jungle, which was slowly getting darker as night crept in over the horizon.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO CRUEL?!" Orion bellowed at the sky.

But he already knew the answer; he was a monster, and deserved no better. He deserved to be punished for his committed atrocities. There was another memory, one of the last truly happy memories he'd shared with people he trusted. Back when he actually trusted people; that was years ago.

 _M_

"Hey, honey!" said the woman sitting on the couch in front of him.

She was smiling and watching TV with a guy who had his arm wrapped around her in a loving manner.

"Whatcha need, champ?" he asked cheerily.

"Where's Tim?" Dylan responded.

The woman, who he barely recognized as his biological mother, smiled warmly and looked behind Dylan. Dylan didn't have any time to look behind him before he was attacked by a monster.

"Rahhh it's the brother monster!" yelled Tim before picking up the squealing and laughing Dylan and swung him around before plopping down in the couch next to their parents, both of them with stupid grins on their faces.

Their parents laughed as they watched the whole thing, and Dylan's dad asked, "What do you guys want for desert?"

"Ice cream!" exclaimed Dylan immediately.

His father looked to Tim for approval, then his wife, both of which nodded. They left him alone in the house to watch TV, and that's just what he was doing before the knock came. He got up and ran childishly to the door, opening it when he got there. But he didn't expect to see a police officer standing there.

He didn't even know what was said by the officer, something along the lines of, "Your family's not coming home, come with me, we'll put you with people who will care for you."

The officer granted him one night under his supervision, and let him enjoy the last of his happy childhood. But he didn't. He spent most of the night in his room, away from the police officer, bawling his eyes out.

He was restless that night.

 _M_

"Why…?" said Orion in a voice barely above a whisper.

He knew, he just… didn't. Why didn't God just hurl a lightning bolt at him, burn him to a crisp? Why didn't God let him drown in that storm? Why didn't God let him get eaten alive by that Carno when he first arrived? Why didn't God just end it for him?

 _'Because I made a promise,'_ he thought, which seemed like the only reasonable answer; for him to live out the rest of his pointless days in solitude, for those he made a promise to.

Those he killed.

And now, Jade was seeing him for the monster he really was; he loved a good fight and it took a lot of effort to control himself during said fights. In fact, he almost killed a kid when he got in a fight at one of his schools.

Was this what he wanted? Did he really, truly want to be alone? Did he want to push away everyone that's close to him?

The answer was yes. Yes, he wanted to avoid all emotional connections, no matter how badly he wanted one; all they ever seemed to do was get him and them hurt. His family, his friends, Xeno, and now Jade.

She had hurt him more than any bullet, any explosion, any physical wound could've.

Did she ever really love him? Or was it just comfort for a still-grieving man? Xeno's death couldn't have been less than three months ago, but his body was still fresh in Orion's mind.

He didn't care about his promise now; he wanted to get the memory, as well as all others that plagued him, out of his head. And the only way to do that was pull them out himself.

It started with simple scratching with both claws, hoping he could extract it that way. But when that didn't work, he dug a little deeper, drawing blood. And when that didn't work, he dug deeper.

Maybe the hole wasn't big enough…. So he started to violently tear at his own head with his claws, ignoring the pain of his daggers ripping into his flesh and scales; it was better than the emotional pain that had been tormenting him for twenty-five years.

He tore into his own head without a sound, not stopping when he heard his name called. It was that exact voice he wanted to forget. So he doubled his efforts, throwing himself against trees in the process, and into the pond eventually.

He heard his name called a second time, and he tripled his efforts when he found he could still remember her name. It was a comforting name for a while, but now, it caused him pain, knowing that she probably never cared for him. She probably just didn't want to see her handiwork undone, or the body.

No… no, he wouldn't go as far as killing himself, he just wanted to pull out all the bad memories, and if that was by his own hand, so be it.

He saw the water around him turning red, but he didn't care. All he cared about was getting those bad memories out of his head. All he cared about was forgetting. Then, he was on the ground, his arms pinned to his side. But not his legs.

So he slashed up with his killing claw, and hit his mark as it tore flesh. It wasn't more than that, but it was enough for the attacker to let him go and continue.

By now he could feel bone, and he was almost there. But he stopped when he heard a very weak, "Orion…."

He stopped and looked wildly for the source, and his eyes stopped on Jade. She had tears in her eyes and a shallow gash on her right side.

He had hurt her.

Now he really was contemplating suicide. Without taking his eyes off the gash, he held his middle digit against his throat. _'Sorry, guys,'_ he thought as he began to drag the claw against his throat.

"NO!!" yelled Jade as she tackled him.

Orion didn't even fight it as he was knocked to the ground. His arms were once again pinned, but he didn't struggle in case he hurt Jade again.

There was a small chance that she would end it for him. That was fitting; the one he loved most doing the thing he couldn't.

But now, he felt the pain. He felt his head explode into pain he was previously numb to, and he couldn't stop the tears as he yelled out in pain.

It was like his head had been shoved into a bucket of molten metal, impaled, and shot with a 12 Gauge, all at the same time.

All the while, Jade was whispering comforting things to him. But she soon fell to the ground with a tranq dart sticking out of her back. And soon, he was knocked out as well, once again numb to the pain.

 _M_

"Alright, I think he's stable," said someone off to Orion's left.

He was splayed on his left side on a cold metal table. He groaned as he tried to lift his head, but he was eased down by a disembodied voice.

"Hey, hey, take it easy; quite the injury you got there," said the voice.

"Do you think he's good to take back to the paddock, Dr. Gerry?" asked another voice, which he recognized as Owen's.

"As long as he takes it easy," said Dr. Gerry.

At this, Orion nodded. Owen's form came into his line of sight, and he knelt down and asked, "Do you think you can behave yourself enough to lead you back to the paddock without a truck or restraints?"

Could he walk? Probably not. Could he behave? Without a doubt. He nodded his head, and Owen smiled. It reminded him of… no, no need to dwell on bad memories.

"Alright, well let's go. Up and at 'em," said Owen as he turned around. Orion groaned in protest, but got off the table; it was pretty cold anyways. He followed Owen through a series of hallways when a map caught his attention.

Well, more like two words; Isla Nublar. Above it were more words that made him even more anxious. "Welcome to Jurassic World!" the sign said. He shook his head, which hurt, and caught up to Owen. Owen turned to him and laughed.

"Y'know, you look pretty silly with all those bandages on your head," he said in a cheerful manner. Bandages? They passed a window that was a bit reflective, and he saw that he did have a bunch of red and white bandages on his head. He knew they could be a pain to deal with.

"C'mon, Orion. Hurry up," called Owen from down the hallway.

Orion turned from his reflection and hurried back to Owen's side. He led them out of the building and into broad daylight, which had no mercy on either of their eyes.

"Goddammit!" they both said at the same time, except Orion couldn't speak English, so it came out as a screech.

Owen chuckled and said, "You, too, buddy?"

Orion snorted and nodded. But maybe he could… speak to Owen in some other way? He knew Owen was taught sign language in the Navy, and Orion had taught himself. He racked his mind, trying to figure out how to start a conversation with Owen.

Then, once he did, he tapped Owen on the shoulder, and signed, 'Hey.'

Owen raised an eyebrow and said, "You're not a normal raptor, are you?"

'Far from it,' signed Orion.

Owen didn't look fazed, but he knew the man was freaking out; he could smell it. "Well, I guess should ask for your real name," said Owen dryly.

'It's actually Orion; your guy hit the nail on the head with his comment,' he signed. "Really? And what about Jade?" Owen asked.

'Got that one right, too,' Orion signed. Thank God for his five fingers.

Owen smiled and huffed before saying, "Well, if you can speak raptor, maybe you can be my… translator?" Orion snorted and signed, 'Well, why not?'

Owen smiled, clearly a little less freaked out now, but he said, "You know that I'm still Alpha, right?"

Orion snorted and signed, 'Ever try doing stand-up comedy?'

Owen suddenly got real serious. "Really, I'm supposed to be your Alpha. If I'm not, I get into real trouble," said Owen grimly.

'How about it's just between you, me, and the raptors, then? Three Alphas,' Orion signed. Owen sighed and looked away, but Orion snapped to get his attention back, not knowing what else to do.

Once he had Owen's attention, he signed, 'I'll still listen to you and follow your little commands; you can be top dog if you want. But when you're not around, it's me and Jade giving orders.'

Owen nodded and said, "Alright; but only when I'm not around."

Orion smiled and nodded, which felt weird given the bandages around his head. Owen smiled too, and they headed back to the raptor paddock.

 _M_

"Orion!" yelled Jade as he stepped into the paddock.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm so so so sososososo sorry! I didn't know what I was saying! I couldn't stop it! I –" she said in between sobs before Orion cut her off.

"It doesn't matter if you said it; you thought it," he said as she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I know, and I'm despicable for doing so," Orion huffed and turned away, playing hard-to-get, even though he knew he'd never be able to keep away from her.

"Can you at least forgive me?" she asked quietly.

Orion then turned around suddenly and yelled, making Jade shriek in surprise and lose her balance. When she landed on the ground, he chuckled and said, "Now I do."

She stared back up at him with sadness still evident in her eyes. "Hey, c'mon. I would've forgiven you anyways! I don't care if you thought it, you had every right to," he said as he stuck out a hand for Jade to grab.

She did and he pulled her off the ground with a grunt.

"No I didn't, especially not in front of everyone," said Jade sadly.

Orion just grunted. "Speaking of… where are they?" he asked.

Jade looked up, and some of the sadness in her eyes went away as she said, "I think they're by their nest, talking."

Orion smiled and mischievously asked, "Wanna go crash their party?" She nodded and said, "Follow me." The two ran into the jungle, and they were in the nest in seconds.

The conversation didn't seem normal, though; it seemed Delta was helping Blue through a "tough time."

 _'If only had their own males…'_ Orion thought. Delta then caught sight of them, not even bothering to ask Orion if he was okay. Instead, she asked a much weirder and infinitely more personal question.

"Do you masturbate?" she asked the pair. Jade seemed put off by this, but Orion instantly replied, "Nope." Everyone but Blue gawked at him.

"How? It's mating season, it's a good way to relieve stress, and it feels _so_ good!" said Delta.

"You said it's mating season, hence why I have a mate," said Orion as he looked at Jade to back him up, which she did.

"Orion and I please each other, but before that, yes; I did used to please myself when mating season came around." Delta looked at him expectantly with her large eyes.

"Used to do it almost every day when I was younger," he said. The group gasped, even Jade.

"Even when it wasn't mating season?" Charlie asked, clearly perplexed and surprised at Orion's strange ways.

"Why are you asking these questions anyways?" Orion asked.

Delta harrumphed and said, "We're trying to convince Blue that everyone masturbates, but she won't listen! She too stubborn and hard-headed!" Orion smiled and said, "Leave it to the stubborn to convince the stubborn."

He didn't want to say, "A hard head makes for a soft ass." Jade would get the wrong idea and get upset at him again. So he made his way past Delta and to a sulking Blue, not caring about personal boundaries as he stepped into the nest. Blue growled, but didn't move to attack him.

"Hey, suck it up and stop your sulking! Everyone does it because not everyone has someone! Everyone's done it at least once in their lifetime!"

But he stopped lecturing her when he heard her sob. He looked into her eyes and saw hurt, fear, and a want he used to see in the mirror everyday.

"Why are you crying?" he asked her.

"Because I _don't_ have someone! You're right, but it just feels so… _wrong_ without a male! I've never even _seen_ a male besides you, and you already have a mate! It's… it's…."

She trailed off and started to sob again. He wished he could made her happy, but he had Jade, and there wasn't a chance in the world she would let him be with another female! Or so he thought.

"Well, I'm more than willing to share if it makes you girls happy," she said, which made everyone turn their eyes on her.

"But it has to be just that; sharing. Sharing equally with everyone, including myself. And it can't be emotional; friends at the most. Remember; he's still _my_ mate."

He was going to drag her off somewhere and lecture _her_ on the concept of faithfulness. But Blue shot up and wrapped Jade's neck in a tight hug.

"Thank you so much!" she said. Jade smiled warmly as she returned the gesture. "You're welcome," she said.

But Orion's eyes were locked with Charlie, who was looking at him in a way that made him more than uncomfortable. She licked her chops and he turned away to hide the blush that was more-than-likely on his face, which made her snort.

"Share?" asked Delta with a mischievous gleam in her eye and a devilish smile on her face.

"Yes, share," said Jade as she bore the same expression as Delta.

Soon after, Blue's mouth twisted into the same wicked grin Jade and Delta bore, as did Charlie's and Echo's.

"Uh, guys?" he asked when they started to stalk towards him in a semicircle. "I thought it would've been one-on-one, not a full-on orgy!" he exclaimed.

He didn't see another way out; he turned bolted the other direction. But before he could make it more than five strides, he felt something tackle him from behind. When he tried to get up, he was pushed down again, and he heard Echo's voice say, "You owe me this."

He knew he did, but he didn't care. At this point, he was desperate, so he rolled away like he would if he were still human, and it worked. He was free and he ran out of the jungle and into the clearing.

"Help! Help! The girls are gonna get me!" he yelled before said girls came out of the clearing.

He ran right into a guy who was changing the water, and he looked so panicked and startled; just how Orion felt right now. Then, he realized the gate was wide open, and he took his chance. He grabbed the guy and scrambled into the cage, pushing the close button.

He saw the girls rush to the closing door, and for a moment, he thought it wouldn't close in time. But it did, and he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Jade closed her clawed hand on a bar on the cage, and Orion waved in a teasing manner.

"Please don't eat me!" yelled the guy, who Orion now recognized as Stanley; the one who nailed his name on the first try. The two were rather close, so Orion nudged his leg in reassurance, then plopped his head down in Stanley's lap.

"Uh, h-hey, big guy, s-sun's getting real low!" Stanley squeaked out.

Orion lifted his head and snorted, amused that this kid would use something like that to calm him down. When he plopped his head back down in Stanley's lap, he heard a voice say,

"Wow, someone must really not like girls!" Orion looked up to see Owen standing outside the cage. 'They tried to get me to fuck them!' he signed.

Owen looked confused, then doubled over laughing, to which Orion responded with a growl. Once he regained his composure, he asked Orion, "All of them?"

'At the same time!' Orion quickly signed. At this, Owen's face dropped. 'Plus, it's mating season, and that's not something I really go by,' he added.

"Do you think we should get them mates?" asked Owen.

"No, please no more raptors!" said Stanley.

Orion snorted and shook his head. "Well, you're gonna have to get back in there; we got someone coming in a few."

'Who?' Orion signed.

"Vic Hoskins, head of security at InGen," said Owen through gritted teeth; he clearly hadn't had the best experiences with InGen either. But he knew how InGen could be, so he pushed the button to open the door, and slunk back into the all-too-quiet paddock. By then, Owen had already stepped inside and pushed the button to close the cage.

Once it was completely closed, Owen said, "Just go somewhere isolated; I know there are a couple spots in that place that are secluded enough to hide you."

Orion nodded and darted into the lush vegetation, running to the small pond.

When he was within fifty feet, he heard the moaning.

"Oh, yes! Yes, give it to me!" moaned the voice of Blue.

He continued silently, his feet not making a sound. When he came into view of the pond, he saw Blue sitting there on her back, thrusting her index and middle finger into herself, chirping and moaning like crazy. But he stiffened when he heard her utter one word; a name.

"O-Orion!" she moaned as her juices shot up in the air. It was then that he decided to make his presence known.

"Yeah?" he asked.

She turned around quickly and jumped up, muttering vulgarities and cursing her insolence. It was pretty funny to watch; he loved it when people scrambled to cover their tracks when he caught them with themselves, and Blue was no different.

But he felt kind of bad about it at the same time; he knew people should be entitled to their own privacy. But all pity went away when he heard her shout, "Now!"

It was a trap. A trap he had walked into without a second thought. He heard the rustles behind him, to his left, and to his right; Blue was already in front of him.

 _'C'mon, you did this in Budapest; this isn't much different,'_ he thought as he heard someone charge him from behind. "Sloppy," he said as he jumped up, just out of reach from the charging raptor.

He did a flip and landed perfectly on his feet. Jade looked beyond baffled. The two other raptors, Charlie and Delta, circled him once and charged him. He noticed that they would converge if he weren't there. And in a second, he wasn't. Delta and Charlie collided with each other, but Jade had gotten over her shock and charged him again, along with Blue. They tried to confuse him by attacking separately, but he dodged Blue and sidestepped Jade, then ran into the forest.

"Girls, Orion, come on!" yelled Owen. Saved by the bell.

Orion sprinted to the clearing, the girls hot on his heels. He had just cleared the treeline before Echo tackled him again. He kicked her off and stood at attention, looking at Owen.

The girls circled Orion and got ready to pounce on their distracted prey, but before they could, Owen yelled, "Girls! Be nice to Orion!"

Blue responded with, "We are; we'll show him a _really_ good time," as she turned to him with a half-lidden expression and licked her chops. But Orion was still paying complete attention to Owen, and the girls did the same with some hesitation.

But when the man stepped next to Owen, all six raptors immediately growled.

They all thought he smelled weird, but other than that, they didn't growl at him for the same reason; the siblings growled at him because they were too close to their Alpha, Jade growled at him for the sake of growling and showing her dominance, and Orion growled at the InGen logo on the man's shirt.

But, nevertheless, they were all growling, which meant all of them hated this man.

"Tranq them all, but get that one out of here and back in a lab," said the man as he pointed straight at Orion. At this, Orion and Jade growled louder, but the girls stopped and stared at Orion.

"His name is Orion, and you can't take my raptors away from here without Masrani's permission," said Owen. "InGen works under no jurisdiction; we do what we want," said the man.

"InGen's corrupt!" yelled Orion.

This caused the man to look down at him, but Owen kept his eyes on the man and said, "I don't think he likes that idea very much." Orion curled his lip up and flexed his fingers to show off his talons, his killing claw tapping at the dirt below.

"Damn straight," he growled. "It doesn't matter if he wants it; he's now InGen's property and we will deal with him in a lab where he's not a threat," said the man. "He's not a threat, though; he walked the streets of this place unbound and unrestrained," said Owen.

"Do you know who that is?" asked the man loudly. "That is contract killer Dylan J. Smith, better known as Scream One; the guy who killed your brother!"

Owen stared down at Orion with tears formimg in his eyes. "Don't tell me it's true…."

'I didn't want to, I swear! He was my Brother in Arms, and I loved him; he was the only family I had for a while!' signed Orion.

Owen pushed past the man and walked down the stairs, opening the cage and getting right up in Orion's face. Jade growled at this, but Owen snapped, "Shut up!"

He turned back to Orion and said, "He was my only family period. And you took him from me."

'Do you have any idea how hard it was to pull that trigger? I didn't sleep for a whole fucking week because every time I closed my eyes, I saw him hit the ground!' signed Orion.

"If you had any sort of balls on you, you would've shown up at his funeral," said Owen. 'I did, I just didn't make myself known,' Orion signed.

"The funeral was two-and-a-half months ago!" Owen yelled.

'I left the U.S. right after the funeral.'

"You ran like a fucking coward!" It was true; he had run from death and judgement, just like a coward. Orion dipped his head sadly as the tears started to flow from his eyes. He sobbed as he ran off into the jungle.

"Stop that raptor!" he heard the man shout before he disappeared from view.

He ran into the little clearing with the waterfall and unwrapped his bandages. He gazed into the water to get a good look at the damage.

It was horrific; several large gashes, five of them exposing bone. They were all at least and inch wide, but no scale on his head was spared; he clawed at every square inch of the top of his head, exposing red muscle tissue.

As he continued to stare at his reflection, he noticed that his eyes had lost a lot of their normal vibrance, and were instead very bland and generic, as well as filled with tears, which is all the livelihood his eyes had at the moment.

Just then, he heard a gun being cocked, and he braced for the bullet that was sure to follow. But it never came; instead, he felt the cold barrel of a gun against the back of his neck. 'Do it,' signed Orion, 'no one's really gonna miss me anyways; just tell Jade that I love her.'

He felt a pinprick on his neck before the world went dark.

 _M_

 **Again, if you're reading this and are struggling with depression and suicidal thoughts, please get the help proper help you need; no one should have to go through that. Anyways, thanks for reading, and remember to review and critique.** **Have a good day/night.**


	5. Nightmares and Demons

_M_

The first think Orion saw when he woke up was gray.

That's it; just a constant, deep shade of gray. He didn't know where he was, but he knew that he didn't like it.

He then took in the rest of his surroundings. He was in a well-lit cement room with a steel door; he felt like an experiment again. Just then, a man's voice rang out across the room; the same voice back at the paddock.

"Hello, Dylan. We're just running a couple tests on your DNA, but, to do that, we need one thing that we don't already have. We have blood, saliva, bone marrow, and tissue, but we still need something a little more valuable. I have a feeling you know what I'm talking about."

This made Orion's blood run cold as he realized that this man wanted his sperm; this man wanted to pillage his prized seed!

"Now, we can do this the easy way where you let the scientists hook you up to machines to collect what we need, or we can do this the hard way, where you will be sedated and… still hooked to the machine, but it'll feel a lot worse. Either way, you go free and do whatever the hell you want, so I feel it's better to just comply in the long run. Okay?"

Orion hesitated for a moment, weighing the options, but he eventually nodded.

The man smiled and said, "Alright, thanks for your compliance," and he wasn't heard from again.

Then, the steel door opened to reveal two middle-aged men and the machine he had to undoubtedly get into. It had two open steel clamps to restrain the feet, as well as around the hands, neck, and tail; a rubber device was placed where it would've been easiest to extract his seed.

He let out a large sigh and thought, _'Motherfucker.'_ He got onto the machine and lined up all of his parts where they belonged. He yelped when the metal clamped down around his ankles, wrists, neck, and tail, but that was only because he didn't expect the metal to be so cold.

"C'mon, bring it on out," said one of the men. "Just think of a perfect girl just spreading it just for you."

Orion did that, and he saw Jade on her back, spreading her legs to reveal her puffy, dripping pussy protruding from her cloaca.

He hardened instantly, and he felt the rubber being placed on his length. But the feeling of rubber was soon replaced by the warmth of Jade's perfect pussy as she started to move up and down on his manhood.

He imagined her getting off and bending over to give him a tongue-job, wrapping her tongue around his member as he neared climax.

His hot, ragged breaths came out fast, and his heart rate increased as he felt the familiar feeling of his seed moving into his shaft, and he couldn't find the words to tell her he was going to climax.

When he came, he felt a lot of it move down her gullet immediately, and what didn't overflowed out of her mouth.

She took her tongue off of his now-shrinking member and opened wide so he could see his seed sitting in her mouth. She smiled and swallowed the rest of his seed as she got up and walked away from a now-worn-out Orion, who was still hooked up to the machine.

When he felt his cock retreat back into his body, the restraints let him go, and he stumbled off the machine before collapsing on the ground and passing out.

 _M_

"Alright, we're in the clear; let's get the hell out of this paddock before the others show up," Orion heard someone say.

He stirred for a moment and cracked open his eyes to see the two men exiting the raptor paddock through the cage. He got up slowly and trudged into the forest with heavy feet, barely remembering the events of yesterday.

He found his way into a large clearing surrounded by trees, and he plopped down on the soft dirt and started to nod off. But he was disturbed by one of the raptor sisters whisper, "There he is."

They exchanged a few more whispers before Orion said, "You know I can hear you, right?" He didn't even lift his head up to see which raptor entered the clearing, but he opened his eyes to see the grayish foot scales of….

"Blue?" Orion asked groggily.

He looked up to confirm the identity, and, sure enough, there was Blue standing there, with Jade approaching from behind her. He braced for them and the other three to pounce on him and fuck him mercilessly, but that never happened.

Instead, Jade said, "I've decided to give you and Blue some… alone time. She's lonely, and you're depressed; this will be good for both of you."

"Alone time… sounds fun," said Orion sarcastically.

"I'm being serious, Orion; this is for both of your sakes. I'm willing to do anything to make others in my pack happy, even if it means sharing a mate," she said in a somber tone.

"Don't worry, it won't become _too_ emotional," said Blue.

Jade smiled gently before heading back into the forest. Orion hummed as Blue stepped closer to him and flipped him onto his right side. Orion groaned at the uncomfortable position, but he didn't fight it; he was too tired for that right now.

Blue started to tease Orion's cloaca with her fingers, but when that didn't work, she started to lap at his slit. Still not receiving any reaction, she stuck her tongue in his cloaca to drag his cock out, which felt really weird to him.

He groaned, but didn't react otherwise when she wrapped her tongue around his manhood and moved up and down. Other than becoming hard for her.

He knew he was hard, but he didn't feel any sort of climax rushing forth, which confused him, because he was always a quick shot in the first round.

He breathed in the earthen scents deeply, causing him to sneeze, but he didn't at all react to Blue's otherwise-amazing tongue-job, which seemed to frustrate her. It did feel good, but not nearly as good as when he was wide-awake.

And he knew just how to force himself awake.

He startled Blue when he suddenly stood up and rushed off. He stopped for a few seconds to make sure she was following. When he heard the leaves under her crunch, he resumed his jog.

He saw the little pond and jumped in immediately, cringing at the cold water on his skin. Fortunately, though, it woke him right up and relit the fire of his lust. He surfaced and his fiery gaze met a frustrated Blue.

He smiled when she charged him. He didn't move out of the way and only shifted his stance to take the force better. He outstretched his arms when Blue was mere inches away from him, and grabbed her.

He lifted her up in the air and dropped her into the shallows of the pond, chuckling at her shouted obscenities. But he was even more amused when they stopped, and she stared at his rock-hard manhood. He made his way over to her, and she smiled and tried to get up.

But the smile was quickly wiped off her face when she was pushed back down on her back. Orion pinned her down with a devious smirk and lined himself up to her glistening cloaca. He used his hands to pin down her arms and teased her entrance with his cock.

It felt like forever before Orion slowly entered her tight pussy; now he felt the familiar, overwhelming pleasure again!

They both moaned as he slowly thrusted in and out of Blue's hot snatch. He started to go faster when he finally felt that rush of fresh spunk in his body, moving from his stomach to his cock.

Here was the old Orion, the quick shot that never showed mercy. He was so used to Jade, and feeling Blue's tight cunt squeeze his member was an entirely foreign experience.

When he felt his peak quickly approaching, he pulled out and stroked up and down a few times before he shot long ropes of his thick, white seed onto the raptor's stomach and face with a loud moan.

He laughed weakly before collapsing right next to Blue in the shallow water and basked in the afterglow. Neither of them said a word as they drifted off to sleep.

 _M_

It had been a couple months since Orion and Jade had woken up on Isla Nublar, and they were slowly adjusting to their new life.

And their new pack. If he and Jade ever got the chance to bring the four raptor siblings to his island, he could hopefully integrate them into his pack, increasing the numbers of the Refuge pack.

Then, he could get them real mates so they wouldn't have to depend on him for sexual pleasure; even if it felt nice, he would rather see all these nice girls end up with someone just as nice who would love them and care for them, and he could focus all his time and energy on Jade.

Ever since him and Blue had their "alone time," the girls had all taken a liking to him fucking them silly; even Echo had warmed up to him and his nine-incher, even if she talked to him least. But at least that relationship was going somewhere.

He couldn't say the same for his and Owen's, though.

Ever since he had been found out by Owen, the two never talked except when Owen would call his name in training.

He eventually found out that the man who had sold him out was Vic Hoskins, and Orion made a mental note to make that man's death slow and painful, like the man who made him.

Today was no different; a simple pig chase and attention training. Vic would try to get Owen to give up his raptors, which worked out as usual. But what the raptors didn't expect was for the pig to come rushing back into the paddock.

"Echo," said Orion. "On it," she replied as she snatched up the pink mammal, knocking a man into the paddock by accident.

The sisters noticed this before Orion, and they growled at their nowfound prey as he backed up in fear. Orion heard the distress of Stanley's brother, Leon, and jumped to his aid, growling at Blue to call her sisters off the poor kid, which they did, much to their dismay.

He looked back at the cage to see Owen opening the door and dragging Leon inside, then closing the gate immediately after Leon was in. He looked at Orion with eyes full of hatred, and Orion looked back at him with sorrowful eyes.

Later that day, they heard a series of shrill roars echo throughout the jungle inside and outside their paddock, disturbing the doggy pile of sleeping raptors.

They got up quickly to hear someone shout, "Code 19, Asset out of Containment!"

Orion then heard Vic talking with someone over the phone.

It wasn't long after they heard the explosion and saw the smoke rising from a crash site of an airborne vehicle.

"What do you think is happening out there?" Delta asked the group.

Orion was quick and witty with his response. "Same thing that happened in Jurassic Park; man played God one too many times."

He heard the shuffling of footsteps on the gravel outside the paddock, and they bared their teeth at the InGen soldiers coming into the paddock. They restrained all six raptors and fitted them with cameras on their heads.

Owen was not happy when he got back; he even slugged Vic and told him to stay away from the raptors.

There were also two kids and a woman. The younger one was interested in the raptors and asked all their names and positions, and the older one was stunned by how "badass" Owen was. After planning, Owen held up a chunk of flesh and scales to the bars of their cage, which smelt weird, and got on his bike.

"Alright, guys. We got this; we're a pack, and that means family. And this family is strong; we won't let Owen down!" said Orion.

The raptors agreed heartily, and followed Orion's lead when the cage doors open. The scent was nearby; they were sure of that much. They slowed down more as the scent got stronger.

Orion and Jade were at the head of the group, Charlie and Echo were to Jade's right, and Blue and Delta were to Orion's left. They stopped at a treeline where the scent was drowning out all the other scents, and a creature emerged from the trees. But it wasn't what the group had expected.

The creature was bigger than a T-Rex, had white scales and crimson eyes, as well as quills on her head and neck, and ridges above her eyes. But what was more surprising still was when she spoke.

"Hello, small ones," she said softly.

"Who in the Hell are you?" Orion demanded.

"I… do not know who or what I am," replied the massive creature, "but I know pain and suffering; the humans hurt me, and they will hurt you as well."

She paused for a minute to look at her audience. "That is… unless you relinquish your human's superiority to me; call me Alpha, and I will protect you from these cruel humans."

Silence soon followed the creature's request. But it was soon broken by Orion making a soft noise. It got louder as the seconds passed, and it became very clear that Orion was laughing his balls off.

When he settled down, he said, "Have you ever tried doing stand-up comedy?" The creature looked offended.

"You don't understand, small one; these humans will hurt you if you don't come with me."

"Nothing, no amount of physical pain, can even _begin_ to compare to the emotional torture I've felt over the years," Orion swiftly replied.

"I will end you then; I've killed before," said the white creature.

"You may have eaten a couple people, but that's nothing compared to my kill count," said Orion.

The white creature looked at him to elaborate.

"Scream One, over 1,500 confirmed kills, not including intended targets. You've got no idea the things I've seen and done. There's only one _true_ monster here, and it isn't you."

The creature looked at him in shock, then breathed heavily on him and the group. "Then why not add a couple more kills?" she asked with malice.

"Yes… Alpha," said Jade.

"What?! You're really gonna follow this crazy bitch?!" Orion exclaimed.

Jade looked at him with empty eyes, devoid of any emotion. "What the fuck did you do to her?!" Orion yelled.

"She is weak-minded; a follower. You, however, are a leader. So lead them against these humans, or I will lead them against you," said the creature.

"Then do that! Go ahead! I don't give a shit! At least then I'll get the last laugh," said Orion.

"And how's that?" the creature asked, confused and cocky.

"I can say you didn't have the courage to kill me yourself," Orion said with I triumph grin on his face. The creature roared and swiped her hand at him. Orion went flying across the field, and the last thing he saw before slipping into unconsciousness was his sweet Jade attacking an InGen soldier.

 _M_

When he woke up, he didn't feel like it; he felt more like he was in a dream or a trance. He saw the humans scattered, and he saw Charlie munching on an unfortunate soldier.

 _'May God have mercy on their souls,'_ he thought. He saw her look up to something behind her, and the color returned to her eyes as she asked, "Alpha?"

Suddenly, a rocket was fired at her, and left the ground where she was standing charred and ruined. Thankfully, she had been pushed far out of the way by Orion, who received a few burns as a consequence, but nothing too bad.

"You stupid motherfucker!" he screeched in the direction the rocket came from.

He turned to see who Charlie had been distracted by, and he smelled Owen's scent around there. He turned to a very shaken Charlie and asked, "You good?"

She nodded, but he didn't see that childish glee that usually filled her eyes. Instead he saw horror and fear; fear for what would've happened had Orion not been there. Plus she was trembling.

"Hey, look at me," Orion said softly. She looked at him and he said, "Hey, the first near-death experience is always the worst." She laughed weakly and he saw some of that former giddiness return.

He turned quickly when he heard a sharp whistle and a motorcycle revving up and speeding off.

Then, he heard Blue screech, "GET BACK HERE!!"

He and Charlie made their way to where Owen and Blue had been, and found a log that had been nearly demolished. A man stepped out of said log and froze when he saw Orion and Charlie approach him. Orion made a soft sound to assure the man that he wasn't a threat, and approached him slowly.

The man held up his pistol and shakily said, "Stay back."

Orion stopped in his tracks and snorted, amused by this man thinking he threatened someone like Orion. He swept the man off his feet with his tail, making the man drop his gun. He picked up the gun, and the memories came rushing back to him; he had used twin pistols like this one in the biz, and they were his signature weapon.

He smiled softly when he remembered the aftermath of the Singapore job; him and Xeno, sitting side-by-side on the plane. He remembered the patch that The Suit had given Xeno, but then cringed at the memory of shooting Xeno with what looked like the same gun he held in his hands.

He dropped it at the man's feet and said to Charlie, "Let's go."

He gave the man one last look before rushing through the jungle and towards the road. He heard the screams of the woman earlier, and soon, the two kids joined in. He emerged just in time to see Delta get zapped with a shock stick and fall to the road.

The truck sped off, and they heard a very loud, "Get over here!" bellowed by the strange creature from far away. Orion looked at Charlie and sped after the truck. He looked back to see Blue and Delta enter the brush.

"Hey! Get back, you two!" yelled the older kid when they were close to the truck.

Instead, the ran around and in front of it to catch up to the motorcycle that was speeding in front of the truck.

He heard the woman say, "Owen, watch out!" Owen turned to see Orion and Charlie hot on his heels.

"Charlie?" he asked, shocked. She chirped cheerily, covering the fact that she was still very shaken.

"Orion." Owen said his name with so much poison, he nearly fell over. But he kept running alongside Owen and Charlie and eventually made it to a very large dome.

Owen told him and Charlie to stay out of sight while he, the woman, and the kids checked out the building. He never took his eyes off the door. But he wondered why that creature or any of her "pack" didn't come to aid Charlie, and he shuddered when a realization dawned on him.

"Charlie, that thing _wanted_ you dead," he said as he turned to her.

"What?" she asked, shocked.

"She wanted to use your death as motivation for the others to kill people; I've seen it happen too many times to count," Orion explained.

"Have you done it?" she asked in a shaky voice. "Unintentionally. Some that I've killed had dangerous friends and/or family, and they came after me."

"What happened to them?" Charlie asked. Orion took a deep breath and said, "I'd rather not talk about it…." Charlie understood and quickly shut up.

The small group of people suddenly burst out of the dome through a door. Orion was about to step out from the brush before the group was stopped by Jade, who hissed at them loudly. Her eyes were still dull and empty. Echo appeared to the group's left, and Blue approached from the right. Delta burst out of the dome behind the group, trapping the four humans.

"So that's how it's gonna be then?" said Owen sadly.

Jade just hissed again. Owen moved to take off the camera that was still on her head, and she snapped at his arm. Charlie jumped from the sudden movement. Owen tried again, and Jade damn near took his arm off. Owen didn't get the message and tried again.

This time, Jade aimed directly for Owen's hand, but Charlie yelled, "No!"

Orion glared daggers at her, but she stepped out, revealing herself to Jade and her sisters.

"C-Charlie?" asked Blue as the glow in her eyes returned, as did Echo's and Delta's.

But Jade's remained empty as Owen backed up. The creature then came from around the corner and stopped in front of the large group. Finally, Jade's eyes lit up as she saw her pack together again. Except for one member….

"Well? What are you waiting for? Kill them!" yelled the creature.

But her eyes set on Charlie and she said, "You're not supposed to be here." The group got the general message, and Echo yelled, "You wanted her dead?!"

"You're no Alpha; you're a fraud, a fake," said Jade calmly, not stepping down. "I know what an Alpha's supposed to be, and Orion was an Alpha."

"He was a monster!" yelled the creature.

"At least he accepted it; you, I can tell, are still working on it," said Jade. The creature moved to smack Jade as she had Orion when he decided to make his presence known as well.

"Hey, you big, ugly motherfucker!" he yelled as her hand was still in the air. He stepped out from his hiding spot, and she took a step back in fear.

"Miss me?" he asked.

"You're late," said Jade. He directed his gaze to her and said, "Of course I am; it's in my nature." She smiled as they turned to the creature.

"Fool! I will slaughter you all!" she yelled.

But now, looking at her fearful eyes, Orion felt pity for her. She had obviously been put through a lot; he could see it in her eyes. Suddenly, he was looking at a mirror, a spitting image of him if she had been human. He saw the hurt, the desperation, and the loneliness in her eyes.

Orion took a step towards her, and she took another step back, crouching to make herself look smaller, but no less deadly.

"By all means, do so. But just remember; you'll be the only one left if you do," he said.

She whined at the thought of being alone; he could tell it utterly terrified her to no end. Yep… definitely a mirror.

"You're an intelligent creature, and you're afraid of being alone. You know you've killed, and you know you're a monster," said Orion.

"Shut up," said the creature quietly.

"But you haven't come to grips with that yet, so you tried to escape judgement by giving people only one thing to judge you by; your rage and bloodlust."

"I said shut up," said the creature a bit louder, backing up even more.

"You fear being alone because you want to escape reality for a while, but come back to it when you're ready, and only a partner could help you do that."

"Shut up!" yelled the creature.

"But you push yourself away because you're afraid of people seeing you for the true monster you are and casting you out, so you cast yourself out."

"SHUT UP!!" the creature roared, smashing her hands on either side of Orion.

But he didn't even flinch, as he said, "Do you want to know _how_ I know you so well?" The creature became weak as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Because I _am_ you. I know what it's like to be alone, to seek redemption, and to be cast out; I know what it's like to be a monster that nobody loves."

The creature was silent for a moment before the tears started rolling down her cheeks and an endless chorus of sobs escaped her throat.

Orion watched as she emptied her eyes onto the cement beneath them, and he said, "I forgive you." She quieted down a bit as she shoved her snout into his arms. Orion stumbled a little, but he stroked her snout and comforted his reflection.

The group of humans and raptors watched in awe as the creature that had would've brutally and savagely murdered them all a minute ago poured her heart out to Orion as he whispered comforting things to her.

Jade cautiously approached Orion and the creature, who was still sobbing with her snout in his arms.

The creature looked up at Jade and quietly whispered, "I'm sorry." Jade softened at seeing this remorseful creature, and she moved to touch her white-scaled snout. Orion looked at her and smiled gently.

"Think you can take over for a bit?" he asked her while gesturing to the creature.

She nodded as she stroked the creature's snout like Orion had as he made his way past the approaching raptors, and over to the small group of humans.

"A monster that loves a monster; shocking," said Owen coldly. 'You guys should probably get going,' Orion signed.

"Yeah, I think we should," said Owen. He turned to lead the group away from the raptors and the creature.

"Wait, is Alpha… leaving us?" asked Blue sadly.

"Sorry, Blue; I gotta get going," he said to her. Orion snapped for the man's attention. Owen turned to face Orion, who then signed, 'Your brother would be proud of you.'

Owen nodded and walked off without another word, the woman and kids following close behind.

 _M_

"So you're saying you were never even given a name?" Orion asked the creature, who nodded sadly in response.

"What did they call you by, then?" he asked.

"Usually they just called me "the Indominus Rex," or "asset," but never a real name," replied the creature. "Jade, does she remind you of anyone?" he asked his mate.

She squinted and her eyes went wide as she exclaimed, "By the stars, it's a spitting image of Ghost!"

"Well, now we know what name is already taken…" said Orion. "How about… Angel?" he asked.

Orion was always religious, and if she accepted the name, he would always have a reminder of how kind yet ruthless angels can be. Unfortunately, she didn't like the name.

"No, it's a bit bland for my taste," she said, which Jade snorted at.

They went over a couple more names before he asked, "Well, nothing's really popping out to you?"

She shook her head as Blue and Delta tumbled into view, rough-housing. "Argh, get off!" Delta laughed as Blue pinned her down.

"Well, she did say she could camouflage and change her body temperature," said Jade, hoping to inspire the creative mind sitting beside the creature on the pavement.

"And the pheromones her breath produces can control people's minds," offered Echo.

Suddenly, an idea dawned on him. "Well, the stars are divine to everyone who has a religion, right?" he asked.

"Yes," Jade said.

"And stars are beautiful from far away and up close, but the latter is more dangerous," he continued.

"Are you suggesting we name her 'Star?'" asked Jade.

"I don't like that either," said the creature, drawing a snort from everyone but Orion.

"No, I say we name her after a star. The brightest star in the night sky; Polaris." The plaza was silent for a bit, before the small group descended into giggles.

"Please tell me you're kidding, Orion," Jade laughed. "Yeah, I am," said Orion, also laughing.

"Good, because I don't like that name either," the creature joked, making the whole group go into a laughing fit.

Once Orion got himself under control, he said, "Well, her white hide kind of reminds me of snow… snow…." Jade looked at him in confusion as he turned to the creature and said, "I got it! How about Nix? It means snow in Latin"

The creature hummed in contemplation before saying, "It's got a ring to it… I like it."

The group beamed and Orion said, "Well, welcome to the Refuge pack, Nix."

She looked at him in shock and asked, "You mean… I can join your pack?"

He didn't get a chance to respond as Nix stood up, grabbed him, and hugged him close to her heart as she cried tears of joy. He heard her pounding heart and he felt bad about the mean things he said to her. She reminded him of someone… he always kept close to his own heart, and he found himself shedding his own tears, but in remembrance. Soon, the whole group was sniffling, even the unbreakable Alpha Jade, as they looked at the heart-warming scene.

"Can you… maybe… let me down?" said Orion, his voice cracking.

Everyone gave a weak laugh through tears, and Nix set him on the ground with such tenderness, he wondered if this was the creature who went on a rampage through the park earlier that day.

"So… that's it? We're free?" asked Blue through her tears.

The two Alphas quickly regained their composure, and Orion said, "Not until we're on Isla Sorna and away from InGen."

"Orion?" asked Charlie. "Can I 'talk' to you alone?"

He immediately looked at Jade for her approval, as he always did when one of the girls asked for him alone, and she nodded quietly with a sly grin on her face. Nix looked confused, but he figured Jade would explain once they were gone.

"Alright, lead the way," he said. _'Man, when does mating season end?'_ he thought as he followed Charlie a reasonable distance away from the group.

He looked at her as she bent over for him, revealing her pussy and cloaca. His cock was coaxed out of hiding by the sight, and he walked up to the leaking raptor, ramming into her without mercy.

This was his thing with Charlie; he did something different with each of the girls. Blue liked to be on her back, Echo liked to be teased before being dominated, Delta liked to be the one in charge, and Charlie just like rough, instant entry. Like what he just did.

As long as those requirements were met, they didn't care what else he did, so Orion just fucked Charlie roughly until he pulled out and came on her back with a loud moan.

He was getting better at lasting more than one round in a row, so all he needed to do was catch his breath before Charlie moved her head down to give him a tongue-job. She was almost the best at tongue-jobs, second only to Jade in her ability to pleasure him. But she wasn't far behind Jade, as evident by Orion's loud moans.

She moved her tongue up and down Orion's cock for a few minutes, during which Orion came closer to his peak.

"Oh… Charlie, ah!" he moaned as he felt the warm seed rushing up his member and ready to fire; Orion was waiting for the opportune moment to spray Charlie with his seed. He saw his chance when she closed her eyes and backed her head up a bit, making Orion's seed hit her violently in the face. Orion took a couple deep breaths as his member retreated into his cloaca.

"Uhh… is there a river nearby?" asked Charlie. Orion spared a glance at the raptor and laughed at the sight; his hot seed covered her face and neck, and she looked rather silly with the warm fluid on her.

"Jerk," she said lightheartedly as she lightly pushed him with a smile on her face.

"Here, lemme help with that," said Orion as he stepped close to Charlie.

He proceeded to lick up his own cum from her face, and when he tasted it, he wasn't surprised why Jade and the girls loved it so much; it was the perfect balance between sweet and salty, and its texture was a bit slimy, which didn't bother him as he continued to groom Charlie.

It wasn't love, it was just a favor. But… he couldn't stop one thought from running through his head.

 _'Is this what having hatchlings is like?'_ he asked himself as he continued to groom her, remembering her giddy and excited nature.

Orion wouldn't mind a couple more personalities like her in miniature, but he didn't love her like he loved Jade. But he still couldn't help but think of her as a hatchling. His hatchling. Why else would he have risked his life to save her from that rocket?

He tried to tell himself it was just him protecting his pack, but the more he groomed Charlie, the more he thought of her as his family; after all, her childish glee reminded him of himself when he was careless.

He would talk to Jade privately after this.

 _M_

Orion was figuring out how to tell Jade about his newfound feelings for Charlie, so he was quiet the whole way back. He wanted to tell her in a way that didn't make her automatically assume the worst.

Actually, if anything, his feelings for Charlie as a hatchling only increased those towards Jade as a lover. Now he wanted a clutch of hatchlings more than anything, but he knew they couldn't have them in safety until they got back to Sorna, preferably with the new pack members.

When he got back, he quickly ran up to Jade and said, "Can I talk to you? Privately?"

When she didn't hear the lust in his voice, she was confused, but followed Orion around the corner. He turned to her and said, "You know I love you with all my heart, right?" She was now a bit scared.

"Yeah," she said quietly.

"And you know no one can take your place as my mate?"

She didn't know whether to lash out right then and there or give him the chance to explain himself.

"Yeah, why?" she asked with a hint of agitation. Orion took a deep breath as he finally just said it. "I'm developing feelings towards Charlie!" he said quickly.

She looked at him with hurt and anger in her eyes as she raised her clawed hand to strike him, but he held up his hands like Owen did when he told the girls to stand down.

"Just hear me out, okay?" he asked gently yet frantically.

She lowered her claws, but her sense of betrayal didn't go away. That is, until he said, "I don't love her as a mate, but more as a… hatchling," he said quietly. She cocked her head in confusion as the hurt slowly went away as he continued.

"The childish giddiness, the carefree excitement; it reminds me of a time when I was just like her before my life went down the drain. I see so much of myself in her that it's borderline comforting and scary. But… when I look in her eyes, I see a blazing fire of ruthless determination and undying loyalty, as well as the aggressive passion that reminds me of the pair of eyes I fell in love with; yours."

He shed a couple tears, and she asked, "So you see her as… our hatchling?" Jade asked him. He simply nodded, not trusting his voice to work.

"Oh, Orion…" she said as she hugged him tightly. She held her mate close as he finally found his voice.

"I just see so much of both of us in her, and it's like a glimpse into the future; our future. Our… hatchlings," he said as his voice cracked and more tears spilled over.

"I love you so much, Jade," he sobbed quietly into her shoulder and sank down to the ground, bringing Jade with him.

She didn't expect the conversation to go like this, but it was a pleasant surprise, and they fell asleep that night in each other's loving embrace.

 _M_

"Dad, wake up!" said an excited, high-pitched voice from Orion's left.

"C'mon, you promised to take me hunting!" said the voice. Orion hummed and said, "Five more minutes." But his eyes snapped open at what the voice called him. _'Dad?'_ he asked himself.

His gaze was met by a young male raptor that had a handsome red hide and sandy-colored underbelly, and white dots and black stripes running down the length of his body. But what caught his attention most were they eyes; one was a stunning amber color and the other was a marvelous emerald-green color.

It's as if he and Jade really did have a child…. Orion got up and saw that his child was about knee height and already had feathers forming on the top of his head, on his elbows, and on the tip of his tail.

"Dipper, where are you?" asked Jade's voice from behind the tiny raptor.

"I'm with Dad, Mom!" he replied. As Jade entered his vision, he swore he could see a heavenly aura around her.

"Come on, _Dad_ , you promised to take Dipper out hunting today," said Jade playfully as she nudged him.

Orion smiled and said, "Alright, alright, I'm up! I'm up." "Of course you are; I never let you get up later than this time," said Jade in a stern yet soft tone.

"C'mon, Dad! Let's go!" said Dipper, running into the trees. Jade smiled and motioned to follow their son, so Orion ran after Dipper. He caught up to the little one without a problem, and they were soon running through the trees, laughing happily with pure joy.

Soon, Dipper "brought down" Orion when he landed on top of him. He smiled and looked at his pride and joy. _'Wake up, Orion,'_ said a voice in his mind.

"Wake up, Dad. You'll see us soon," said Dipper. Orion scrunched his face up in confusion, but he suddenly felt the bliss of the dream wearing away, and he was left alone in the forest with no one but himself. He called out to Jade, his son, anybody that was out there.

Not a single response as he felt the forest fading as well.

 _M_

"Orion, wake up," said a voice to his right. He groaned and opened his eyes. He saw Jade above him, shaking him frantically. "What is it?" he asked groggily.

"It's the King; the T-Rex," said Jade with panic and desperation in her eyes.

"Alright, get Nix to translate; she's got Rex blood in her," said Orion groggily. "I've already sent them away," Jade replied. Orion shot up and stared at her.

"You did what?" he asked in a louder voice than he should've used. But, suddenly, the T-Rex rounded the corner without warning, leaving him and Jade defenseless.

"Don't. Move. A muscle," said Orion slowly through gritted teeth. Jade wisely did as she was told and stayed absolutely still. The T-Rex sniffed in their direction a couple times, but eventually became bored and walked away. He and Jade let out huge sighs of relief. She stood to her full height as Orion was getting up.

When he was also standing to his full height, Jade said, "We made a new nest. Come on, we have to go before the King comes back!"

"Wouldn't it technically be "queen" since Rexy's female?" asked Orion before Jade ran into the brush and out of his sight.

The nest wasn't too far away; actually it's only five minutes away from the plaza, so they didn't run too fast, but it was enough to get that rush of running fast and being free.

The nests were situated around a small fire. There were three in total; one for Nix, one for the raptor sisters, and one for Orion and Jade, which was the only nest currently empty.

They quickly occupied it and started a quiet conversation, as the others were sleeping. It had been a long time since they really talked to each other for hours on end, Orion telling Jade about human customs and habits, and Jade telling Orion the same thing, which turned into giving an example of a situation and what each culture would've done in response.

But, as time wore on, they found less and less to talk about for each of their cultures, so Jade asked, "Can you sing to me again?"

Orion smiled and said, "Anything for you."

He was racking his mind, trying to remember the lyrics to _Rotten Apple_ by _Alice in Chains_. Once he remembered said lyrics and started to sing, he realized just how empty the song is without the smooth beat of the drums, the soothing bass line, and the barely-audible acoustic guitar. Then again, any song is pretty much empty without instrumentals.

By the time he finished, everyone else had woken up and was listening intently. They all gave a small whine when he stopped singing, so he jokingly asked, "Want me to sing another song?" They all nodded eagerly.

 _'I'm running out of songs to sing,'_ Orion thought as he started to sing _Bother_ by _Stone Sour_.

 _M_

"So, we're going to teach you how to properly hunt," Jade said to Nix.

"Properly?" she asked in confusion as she cocked her head. "Yes, properly; if you're going to be a part of the pack, then you need to learn how to work with it," said Jade.

"The chain's only as strong as its weakest link," offered Orion, "and we don't want any weak links."

Jade gave him a look before turning back to Nix and said, "Maybe we should outline the basics here first."

She told Nix about how a pack hunted, which Orion listened to as well; he's only ever hunted once before, solo no less. She explained how one pack member would cause a distraction and the rest would move in for the kill, as well as tactics on how to easily bring down prey. But Orion was no longer listening; he smelled a strange, foreign scent, but he knew it from somewhere.

"I'm gonna take a walk," said Orion as he faced the direction the scent was coming from.

"Alright, but take one of the girls with you so you don't get lost," replied Jade.

"I'm not a hatchling; I'll be fine on my own," Orion swiftly retorted. She reluctantly agreed to let him go on his own, and he broke into a sprint towards one of the island's coasts.

He arrived in less than fifteen minutes, and immediately snarled at the InGen chopper sitting on a helipad by the beach. Exiting said chopper was Masrani Global executive Steve Walsh, who turned down the position of CEO of InGen.

"I want the Indominus and that raptor found; make those your top priorities," he said to a nearby soldier. The soldier nodded and spoke into his radio.

Then, a loud _BANG!_ pierced the air, and the InGen soldier fell, while multiple others were pulling Walsh to safety. Two more loud shots were heard, and two more InGen soldiers fell before Walsh was pulled inside a small radio shack. Using the tall grass as cover, he crept closer to the scene.

He saw a masked man stop by the door, and throw in a small, spherical device. It began to emit a strange sound that sounded strangely like _Slipknot_ 's _74261700027_.

 _'No… it can't be,'_ he thought as he recalled only one person who used that intro as a countdown for his explosives. The masked man held a gun in his gloved hand, and wore sunglasses to hide his eyes, so there were no identifying features visible.

Sure enough, when the intro ended, a loud explosion tore the shack apart. He saw Walsh crawling away on all fours, as did the masked man.

He walked over to the crawling man slowly, teasing his prey before Walsh yelled out, "Why are you doing this?!" The man pulled off his mask to reveal long, black hair and a rugged black beard and mustache. But what Orion focused on was the eyepatch on the left eye of this familiar face.

"Because you turned me into a monster; a true hybrid," said Xeno.

Walsh didn't make it five more inches before a loud shot tore through Isla Nublar and Walsh fell over dead.

"No… it can't be!" Orion yelled quietly to himself. Xeno perked up and looked in Orion's direction. His eye was slightly bigger, and blue. Completely blue besides the black slitted pupil in the middle of his eye.

He then bared wicked sharp teeth and hissed, "Let me remind you, Dylan, of how this can be; InGen brought me back and I've been given new meaning. I'm going to kill you, Dylan. I'm going to avenge my own death. And I'm getting paid to do it; $375 million for you dead."

Xeno laughed demonically as his pack approached him from behind. Xeno flashed the huge 50 cal. rifle in his hands and took aim.

A red dot appeared on Delta's forehead. Soon, her forehead was no more as Xeno pulled the trigger. As his pack neared, Xeno picked off all of them until Jade and Nix remained. They rushed up on either side of him as Xeno took aim again, and the red dot appeared on Jade's forehead. She didn't even flinch when Xeno pulled the trigger.

"Damn; empty," he muttered as he threw the rifle aside. He pulled out another spherical explosive and slowly rolled it in their direction. No matter how many times Orion batted it away, it just kept coming back.

As time ran out, Nix tackled the explosive, and her insides were blown onto the beach. Jade and Orion hissed, as did Xeno, who pulled out a handgun. He took aim at Jade and shot at her, but she dodged out of the way and charged the man, as did Orion.

He emptied another clip before he reloaded, and by that time, Jade had pinned the man down and bit into his shoulder. Xeno bit back and Jade yelped and stumbled back as Xeno grabbed his gun and shot the approaching Orion's leg, as well as Jade's.

He approached Jade, looked down on her as Orion watched in dread as he emptied another clip into her head, except for one bullet. He then walked up to Orion with a smirk on his face.

"Like I said; never trust anyone in the biz. You have no idea if it's them you really killed, and you're lucky it was really me sitting there," he said as he polished his gun with his shirt.

"I'm sorry!" yelled Orion.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, especially with how many lives you've taken. I hope you have a good time in Hell," said Xeno as he promptly shot Orion in the head.

 _M_

 **Well, now I don't have to build suspense or any of that shit, since the story's already done; you know what happens.** **Thanks for reading, and have a good day/night!**


	6. One Tear

**Just enjoy Chapter 6: One Tear.**

 _M_

"Fuck!" yelled Orion as he jumped awake, breathing heavily.

His heart was pounding and his vision went dark for a second before returning as his heart rate slowed.

"Orion! Are you okay?" asked Jade, sitting up on the pavement where they had fallen asleep. Concern was etched in her voice and eyes. "Oh, motherfucker…" he groaned as he sat back down on the pavement.

"Orion, what happened?" asked Jade worriedly.

"Nightmare," he replied. "The first one I've had in a while, and…."

He trailed off, noting the presence he felt in his stomach, like before Nublar; the feeling that something big was going to happen. "And… what?" Jade inquired. Orion breathed deeply.

"That feeling's back," he replied. Jade knew what he was talking about, but she didn't feel anything off.

She and Orion immediately got up and went around the corner to see the raptor siblings cuddling up next to Nix. Thankfully, they were all still asleep, so Jade and Orion perched up on a ledge, where Orion asked, "What happened yesterday?"

Jade looked at him with a shocked expression. "You don't remember?" she asked, stunned.

"Oh no, I remember everything crystal clear; I just want to know how much was a dream," Orion explained.

"Oh… well in that case, you and I fell asleep after you told me about Charlie," she said.

"That's all I needed to know; thanks," he said. "You're welcome," said Jade, nuzzling his lower jaw.

"It's about time you two woke up," said Nix as she cracked open one eye. Jade snorted as Nix said, "I've been up since seven, and these raptors are so clingy, they won't let me up to go do my business; I really need to pee!"

So Orion walked over to Blue and nudged her, getting a groan from her in response. "C'mon, wake up your sisters; you're all lucky this isn't boot camp, or I would've found a way to use a beaugal."

Blue suddenly got up, remembering that one time Owen woke everyone up at five in the morning with a beaugal. She woke up her sisters and told them that Orion might use a beaugal to wake them up next time. Orion laughed at Blue; she really misinterpreted his words.

"Geez, Blue. What's wrong, can't take a joke?" he teased her.

She whipped around and growled, "If you wake us up with a beaugal, I will personally feed you to Rexy!"

Nix looked panicked at the remark, but Orion just smirked and said, "Good luck; you'll need it for that one."

She just growled as her sisters got up and let Nix up, after which she immediately ran into the jungle to tend to her ignored urge.

"You know, I can't help but wonder what's gonna happen from here," said Orion as he turned to face Jade. She looked at him, confused, and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know whether to fear or accept the future because I don't know what's gonna happen," said Orion truthfully; he didn't feel the need to hide things from his pack anymore.

But his contemplation was interrupted by a weird smell. It smelled like….

"Humans," said Jade as she sniffed the air. "What are humans doing back so soon?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it, whatever it i –" Orion began. "Orion, watch out!" yelled Jade as she saw the human with a gun emerge from the brush.

It was more rectangular, so that meant it wasn't lethal, but it still worried her regardless. Orion turned just in time to see the human pull the trigger. But he wasn't fast enough. He fell to the ground with a cry of pain and started spasming. As Orion writhed in the dirt, he turned to face Jade and winked at her.

"Go," he mouthed. "Retreat into the jungle!" Jade yelled. The raptor sister disengaged the humans and followed Jade into the jungle.

As soon as they were a safe distance away, Blue asked, "Where's Orion?" The sisters looked for their companion while Jade started pacing.

 _'I should've never left him! What if he's injured? What if he's captured? What if he's…'_ Jade thought before cutting her mind off as Nix appeared. "What happened? Why do I smell humans? Where's Orion?" she asked.

"I'm not sure…" said Jade, on the verge of tears. She felt like breaking down, but she had to stay strong for the rest of the pack.

"Do you have eyes on the Indominus?" came a voice not far from where the pack was located.

Jade discarded all worries for Orion and instead worried about the safety of her pack. She didn't want to kill the humans, but she didn't want her pack in danger; she was stumped. Suddenly, an idea hit her that didn't involve getting anyone hurt.

"Nix, crouch down in the bushes!" Jade hissed.

She did so without question and sat on her haunches as Jade led the raptor sisters behind the massive body. "Camouflage!" Jade whispered. The scales slowly turned a nice shade of green, and they were hidden from view of the humans. But that didn't stop them from getting too close.

A human stepped about fifteen feet away from Nix as he examined the footsteps she had made.

"The trail's fresh, but there's no sign of her. I'll keep searching the are –" The man was cut of by a loud boom that caused the raptors to jump. But they looked over Nix at the voice.

"Like Hell you will," said Orion as he crushed the radio under his heavy foot. He held one of the human weapons in his hand, which the group didn't know how to feel about.

"Y'know, teeth and claws are nice and all, but nothing beats a good ol' bullet," said Orion as he pumped the shotgun he was holding.

Jade smiled and ran up to Orion, hugging him as Nix revealed herself. The raptors looked to the headless body and grimaced. "Damn," was all Echo said.

Orion turned and said, "Son-of-a-bitch had it coming."

The group was silent for a bit before Jade said, "We should probably get moving; we don't want to get caught by these men." The rest of them agreed and snuck into the forest.

 _M_

It's been three years since the Jurassic World incident, and all the pack was doing was living off the land.

Orion was actually pretty surprised when InGen didn't try to herd the animals back into their pens and try to open a new park, but he preferred to be free, even if InGen was constantly after him, Nix, and now Blue for some odd reason. But he didn't care as long as Jade was by his side.

What he _did_ care about, though, was the increased activity from the volcano on the island; ever since it started billowing columns of soot and ash, the pack had tried to keep away from it unless it was to escape InGen or there wasn't good hunting game anywhere else.

Orion's nightmares didn't stop, though, and the pack's getting worried about his well being; he barely drinks, he eats even less, and sleep is a rarity for him unless he collapses from exhaustion after a couple days, and even then he only sleeps for an hour or two before waking up kicking and screaming.

And being a raptor with a pack didn't stop paranoia from setting in. He jumps at every little sound he knows isn't his pack, and he always makes sure to check their surroundings at least ten times before he settles down. He keeps insisting that he's fine, but the group knew otherwise; they just wanted to see if he would admit there was a problem.

He also hasn't screwed any of the girls since his last time with Charlie, and the girls are worried about that too, especially since the old Orion wouldn't have let them suffer through heat, but he said that they can't let anything distract them. Even Nix is begging for a good fuck, and she's the least needy out of the girls, not to mention way bigger than Orion. But Orion won't cave in on any of their offers.

"We can't let feelings get the better of us; that's how good people get hurt, and I don't want to see any of you hurt," he says every time one of the girls presents herself to him. They were actually right in the middle of their heats when the volcano finally blew.

 _M_

"Orion, the King's on our trail again," said Jade as the whole island vibrated from another mini earthquake produced by the volcano.

"Damn, she's gonna eat up all our game," Orion muttered as he stepped down from the ledge he was on. He had bags under his bloodshot eyes, his ribs were showing more than usual, and his voice was raspy from the lack of water.

"Come on, we gotta get at least one prey animal back here," he said as he screeched, "HUNT!!"

The girls came bounding out of the forest, and Nix was awoken from her slumber. They were all in prime condition, restless, excited, maturing younglings. Jade was also in the prime of her life, more beautiful than ever, and she was pretty fit from chasing prey. But Orion was clearly ill; whether it be physically or mentally, no one could tell, but they knew something was wrong.

After screeching, Orion went into a coughing fit that lasted roughly a half-minute.

After he recovered, he said in his raspy voice, "You guys need something to eat and drink; there's a river near the trail, so we can stop there for a bit when we kill our prey, but we can't stay long."

"What about you?" asked Delta.

"What about me?" Orion responded.

"Orion, you've been eating and drinking less and less every season, and your lack of sleep isn't good for anyone, especially with your eating habits; I'm not even sure how you're functioning!" said Jade.

"Believe me, I've been through worse in South America," he retorted. Jade cocked her head to the left in confusion, and got a "nevermind" in response.

"Look, I'm fine; you don't need to worry about me! You guys need this stuff more than me," said Orion. "There's one difference between me and you right now. What is it?" asked Jade.

"You're female?" Orion joked.

Everyone but Jade snorted, and Jade said, "No; it's that if I miss a meal, I'm not going to drop dead. The same can't be said for you."

"Please, I went two weeks without a single bite to eat on a dare. I haven't eaten in… I think… three days was it?" said Orion.

"You haven't had a _speck_ of food in _fifteen days_! You may have been stronger… before, but it's not healthy now!" Jade yelled. "And don't get me _started_ on your sleeping, or lack thereof," she added.

"We're worried about you; we care about you, and it pains us to see you like this!" she said with concern.

Orion sighed, and Jade said, "Please tell me this isn't some subtle way of committing suicide." "If I wanted to kill myself, I would've done it a long time ago," Orion replied.

"Now let's hurry up so Rexy doesn't eat all our food; Nix, you can stay if you want." Nix shifted and got up saying, "No, I'll help in any way I can." Orion nodded and the pack ran for the plains.

As they ran, they felt another mini earthquake hit, but that didn't deter the pack, and they kept running towards the plains where prey usually hung out. But the sight that greeted them wasn't a happy one.

"Shit, the herd moved," said Orion as he gazed on the empty fields.

"Maybe they wanted to get farther away from the mountain," offered Delta.

"And if that were the case, we would smell them. We can't, so where would we start loo –" started Echo, but was cut off by Orion saying, "Wait!"

The pack looked at him, and he said, "Do you smell that?"

The pack sniffed the air, and they smelled a scent they haven't smelled in a couple months; "Humans," Blue hissed. "Do you think they have something to do with the herd disappearing?" asked Charlie.

"Unless it's not InGen, most definitely," Orion replied.

"It could be poachers," said Echo.

"But if that were the case, why would the whole herd move?" asked Jade.

"InGen's the only explanation for this; they've probably taken a bunch of animals and…." Orion trailed off, sniffing the air and smelling a familiar scent nearby. Blue must've smelled it, too, because she happily screeched, "Alpha!" The rest of them sniffed the air again to confirm it, and sure enough, Owen's scent was in the air, though it was a little ways away.

"What's Owen doing back here?" Orion muttered. "You guys wanna go see him?" Orion asked.

The siblings nodded enthusiastically, and Jade and Nix just did their versions of shrugs.

"Well alright, then; let's get out of here," said Orion ran back towards the jungle, everyone in tow.

While they were running, they also caught the scent of other humans, but Orion didn't concern himself with it because, for the first time in three years, his pack would be truly happy. They were running through the jungle laughing and smiling, which is something that didn't happen very often. But when they got to the clearing, Nix just stayed back.

"Nix, why don't you come out here?" Jade asked her when she stayed in the trees and camouflaged.

"He brings back bad memories; I don't want to see him, and he probably doesn't want to see me," she responded.

Orion just nodded, and he said, "I think she's got the right idea by staying in the trees, but for a different reason than me."

He remembered the scent of the other humans, which he was now concerned about, especially since InGen's on the island.

"There are other humans here, and it could be InGen. We don't know if it's them, but better safe than sorry," he explained.

"Blue, you can come with me to meet Owen, since you seem the most enthusiastic about it," said Orion.

It was true; she was jumping up and down excitedly like a hatchling at the thought of seeing her Alpha again. "Okay!" she chirped.

Orion smiled and said, "The rest of you can hide behind Nix when she blends in."

They nodded and hid behind Nix's sitting form. The two remaining raptors hid from view just in case who was in front wasn't Owen, much to Blue's dismay. The brush opposite from where Blue and Orion rustled and out stepped the one man Orion wanted forgiveness from; Owen Grady.

Blue was devilish and playful, so she wanted to scare Owen. Orion reluctantly agreed, and she darted behind a truck, startling a few compys, which startled Owen. He had his silver rifle in hand and readied it for what came out of the brush. Orion saw his finger on the trigger and debated whether to step out or not when Blue jumped from her hiding place and tackled Owen.

Orion readied himself to see Blue flung back, but the loud boom never came, and he let out a relieved breath when he stepped out from his hiding spot as well to see Blue licking Owen's face.

"Blue, please get off the poor man," Orion said in a joking manner.

She giggled and got off of Owen. Orion took a deep breath and made his way over to Owen, who was still trying to figure out what happened and was wiping his face while muttering some obscenities when Orion offered his hand to the man fallen man. Owen temporarily shut up and stared at the offered hand, then looked up to see its owner.

"Take the hand," Orion said quietly, forgetting that Owen couldn't understand him.

Owen took the hand, and when he stood up, he said, "You look like shit."

Orion chuckled and signed, 'As if my pack doesn't tell me that every day.' Owen smiled slightly and said, "Where are the others?"

'Hiding,' Orion replied.

"From what?"

'The other men you brought here.'

Owen sighed and said, "The volcano is about to blow, and we're here to make sure that dinosaurs don't go extinct a second time because of it."

'I've dealt with people who played God,' Orion signed, 'and believe me, it doesn't end well for any of them.'

Owen sighed. "Look, I don't want any of you to die, so I'm saving you guys; there's another island that's part of La Cincos Muertes that we can put the dinosaurs on. It's what I want for my girls, and I –"

Owen was cut off by Blue's screech.

"What in the Hell?" Orion said when he felt the pinprick of a sedative dart puncture his skin. Then, the three were surrounded by men with non-lethals and lethals alike.

"I told you guys to stay back!" Owen yelled at an older man. The man ignored him and directed his attention to Orion.

"My, my, look at you!" he said with fake enthusiasm. "Why don't you come over here and open your mouth," he said before pulling out a pair of pliers.

 _'He really think those are gonna scare me?'_ Orion thought.

He complied and braced for the pain of having one of his teeth pulled out. The rest of the group watched carefully while the man pulled out a tooth from Orion's bottom jaw. Owen looked mortified, as did Blue, who was already on the ground from the sedative.

The man was _not_ gentle while pulling out Orion's tooth, and when it came loose, Orion almost chomped on the man's arm in a knee-jerk reaction. But when he did, he heard a loud bang and felt the pain in his chest. He looked down to see the bullet wound in his chest.

"Don't shoot him!" Owen yelled at the guy who fired off the shot.

 _'A little too late for that,'_ Orion thought and loudly rolled his eyes; once again, he'd dealt with worse. But he saw Blue get up and get ready to pounce on the man.

"Blue, no!" he screeched at her.

But she ignored him and pounced on the man, pinning him down. The man lifted his gun, finger on the trigger, when Owen yelled, "Don't shoot her!"

But his request was ignored and the man shot. Blue fell to the ground, limp from the sedatives, but alive nonetheless. Nix roared and revealed herself, getting ready to charge when she jumped up and yelped.

Orion watched in horror as Nix's eyes glazed over and she fell to the ground, a needle sticking from her hide. Orion looked at the feathered sedative needle in confusion; her hide was too thick for that to even pierce it! But there was Nix, lying on the ground, severely stoned from the new drug in her body.

She was already asleep, and Blue was well on her way as well. The only reason why Orion wasn't on the ground like them was because his blood was now immune to the sedatives for some reason

He then saw Jade's head poke out from the brush. "Run," Orion said quietly to her. Before anyone could notice her, she silently retreated back into the brush and ran of with the others.

"Well, that was quite the show," said the older man as he stuck Orion's tooth in a bag filled with various other types of teeth.

"Load those two up," he said, gesturing to Blue and Nix.

He then turned to Orion and said, "I trust you can follow without a problem." Orion nodded as he took a concerned look at Blue and Nix. He then saw a young girl with glasses take a gun and point it at the older man.

"What in Sam hell do you think you're doing?" he asked her.

She gestured to Blue and said, "That animal is dying, and I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen."

She instantly had Orion's respect; it takes balls to stand up to someone who's in charge of a bunch of people with guns. The two argued for a bit, and they settled on her treating Blue, but not doing anything else. And with that, the man and his men retreated back into the forest, leaving Owen on the ground.

 _'How in the Hell did he get there?'_ Orion thought to himself as the man called for Orion to follow. He took one last look at Owen, Blue, Nix, and the girl before trudging into the jungle.

When Owen woke up, the first thing he saw was the flowing hot lava headed directly for him.

Owen groaned and tried to pick himself up, but panicked when he found he couldn't. He groaned again and tried to move his legs, arms, neck, anything, but his body refused to respond. He saw the glowing orange liquid move closer to him as it burned through the skeleton of a medium-sized dinosaur.

He panicked even more when he felt himself roll over towards the lava, but relaxed when he felt himself roll back and get picked up. He tried to turn his head to see his savior, but the loud chirping told him all he needed to know; his girls had saved his life. He groaned again at seeing the lava come closer, and at that point, the raptor holding him took off, jumping over a branch.

She ran in the direction Ken went and let out a screech Owen had come to associate with the word "follow." He then heard three more sets of feet hitting the ground behind his rescuer.

They ran for a couple seconds before Owen felt the feeling in his body return, and he turned his head to see a dark green set of scales.

"Jade?" he asked quietly.

Jade chirped a confirmation before he turned his head towards his other girls and smiled gently. They chirped at seeing his smiling face, but he remembered something very important that he almost forgot; Claire and Franklin.

He turned back to Jade and asked, "Hey, can you set me down, Jade?" She chirped in confusion, but stopped running and set him down.

"Alright, there are these two people back that way," Owen pointed in the direction of where Claire and Franklin were, "and I need to rescue them so we can get off this island, alright?"

Jade nodded and sat down. When she saw Owen's confused expression, she rolled her eyes and gestured to her back. Owen nodded his head and got on her back. Jade struggled under his weight, but she eventually got up with the help of the girls and bounded towards the building where Claire and Franklin were.

They were halfway across the field when they felt the ground shake. They looked towards the mountain, but only got a glimpse before the treeline was demolished by the countless large herbivores bolting in their direction, followed and joined by carnivores.

Jade turned and bolted away from them, followed closely by the girls. Owen saw the glowing red hair and large afro from where he was sitting. They panicked at seeing the carnivores, but their expressions changed to confusion when they saw Owen and Jade's back.

"Run!" he yelled as they saw the large dinosaurs running towards them.

Delta scooped up Claire, and Charlie scooped up Franklin, and the four raptors ran like hell towards a log that would protect the humans quite nicely. They set the humans down behind the log and bunched up around them, protecting them with their bodies.

They felt the wood of the log breaking away, and Jade was second guessing herself about this whole idea. But she was relieved when she saw that none of the humans or the siblings were hurt, and Owen gestured to a large clear ball.

But they just had to have the worst of luck. As Claire and Franklin got in the ball, they heard the roar of a large dinosaur. A very large dinosaur.

"That doesn't sound good," said Delta.

"Get ready to attack," said Jade as the massive Carnotaurus revealed itself.

The raptors hissed at it, and it let out another massive roar. It was, unfortunately, on the side where the ball opened up. It snaked its head past the opening and set its eyes on Owen, so the raptors hissed for its attention again. It turned again, and opened it jaws to snap at the air, displaying what it could do with those deadly set of oral daggers. The raptors hissed again and got ready to attack the Carno, but were cut off when a large set of jaws wrapped around the Carno's neck.

"It's the King!" Jade yelled as Rexy pinned the Carno under her large foot and let a massive roar spill from her mouth, leaving everyone's ears ringing.

Rexy then took of in a random direction and hit the ball with her tail by accident, sending the ball rolling away just as the ground rumbled and the top of the volcano blew and discharged a bunch of molten magma. That wasn't a concern to them, as they were quite far away from the mountain, and the orange liquid was moving slowly.

What concerned them was the not-so-slowly-moving cloud of dust that was headed straight for them. Owen and the raptors took of after the ball, and they were soon swallowed up by the gray cloud as the ball was launched over the cliff they just realized was there.

But there was water below, so Owen and the raptors jumped off the cliff and into the ocean as well. The siblings knew how to swim, since Owen had taught them when they were younger, but Jade didn't. When Echo saw her struggling, she swam over and helped Jade keep her head and neck above the water while Delta dove down with Owen to help Claire and Franklin. After a couple tense minutes, Owen and Delta emerged from the water, as well as Claire and Franklin.

They all swam to shore, and Echo groaned; her way of keeping Jade above water was putting Jade on her back, and that wore on her stamina quickly. But they all made it to shore, and Claire got pissed when she realized this is what those men wanted.

They got up and made their way over to where they docked and saw them loading up all the different dinosaurs onto the large boat, including Blue, Nix, and Orion, who was now in a cage with Blue and the girl from earlier.

Jade growled at this and set her eyes on the man she knew was behind all this; like Vic Hoskins, she would make his death very slow and painful for doing this to Orion.

But he looked very calm; if anything, he looked tired. Jade and the girls followed the humans when the mountain made the ground shake again, and they ran on the docks when there wasn't anything on the docks except an old truck.

They all ran for their lives when the chunks of flaming rock flew down from the sky and crashed into the ground. The siblings got into the truck, and Claire, who was in front, got the idea and ran for the truck. That's when Franklin was launched a few feet and fell down. He wasn't hit, but he didn't get back up. Owen ran to his aid, as did Echo when she saw Owen running back. She leapt out of the truck and ran over to Franklin. She nudged him, and Owen said to get up.

"Am I dead?" he asked stupidly.

"Not yet, kid," Owen replied.

They were both picked up by Echo when she saw the boat leaving the dock. She flew back to the truck, which was already driving towards the moving boat, and threw the two humans inside before jumping in herself. The truck barely made it onto the boat, and it struggled to get on after they left the shallows of the large ocean.

But they got on and fell into place with the other trucks. Claire put on a hat for disguise and stepped out and on top of the truck. Owen and Franklin also stepped out and followed Claire, but the raptors stayed in the back of the truck for the time being.

That's when they heard the lonely cry of prey.

They all turned back to the docks and saw a lone Apatosaurus on the dock, and the gray cloud and lava weren't too far behind it. It let out another lonely cry, and Jade and the siblings looked on in sadness at the one animal they vowed to never kill as a promise to Nix.

All the other humans on the boat turned their gaze back to the docks as the Apatosaurus let out a few more lonely cries before being swallowed by the gray cloud. It let out a final cry of loneliness before a cry of pain was heard as its silhouette was outlined by the orange glow of the lava, and one more cry of pain was heard before the doors on the back of the boat closed, and the heart-wrenching sight was cut off.

Everyone in that truck knew that they would always see that lonely Apatosaurus falling victim to flame, no matter what. The siblings and Jade had tears in their eyes as they recognized a scar that ran across its front legs; this was their friend that had just horrifically… they couldn't even think about it, and Charlie let out a sob as the doors closed completely. The humans couldn't see the scar from this distance, and they would never know the backstory the pack had with that animal.

When they bay doors closed, Owen, Claire, and Franklin got off the top of the truck and made their way to the truck they saw Blue and Orion were put into. They lifted the piece of cloth that served as an opening to the truck and saw Zia trying to keep a muzzled Blue calm. Orion was watching over her with sad eyes, and Owen saw the multiple scratches and gashes across his body.

"Zia," Claire whispered. Zia and Orion turned to look at the three humans, and Orion signed, 'Are you guys okay?'

"Yeah, we're fine, but you don't look too hot," Owen responded.

Orion's eyes were more bloodshot than the first time they met, and he noted the long streaks running down Orion's cheeks. "Were you… were you crying?" Owen asked gently; he didn't have the heart to be mad at Orion right now, and he pitied the male raptor for once.

"He cried for a long time when the volcano blew," said Zia without much care in her voice.

Orion growled at her and signed, 'For a bit.'

"Why?" Owen asked. 'I don't want to talk about it,' Orion signed and he looked away and focused his attention on Blue, gently nuzzling her head to calm her down.

By now, all three humans were in the truck and were talking to Zia. She explained that she needed blood from a carnivore with three fingers or less for a blood transfusion, and that's why she wasn't able to take the bullet out.

When Owen suggested they use Orion's blood, Zia explained that since he had five fingers, that wouldn't work. She directed Claire and Owen to a truck that she said housed the only carnivore nearby that had three fingers; Rexy.

And you all know what happens when you wake up a cranky old lady, especially a carnivorous, forty-foot long, seven ton, apex predator who's just been sedated.

Fortunately, Claire and Owen managed to get the blood they needed from Rexy and headed back to the truck where Blue, Zia, Franklin, and Orion were so they could treat Blue.

What they got back to was a struggling Blue; she was beyond pissed, restrained, muzzled, and recently un-stoned. Orion was trying to calm her down, and Zia and Franklin looked downright terrified.

 _M_

"Alright, Blue, calm down, it's okay, it's okay, we're gonna help you," said Orion quietly, trying his hardest not to cry at seeing a fellow pack member and personal friend in pain.

He was relieved that she kept her old spark and was feisty as ever, which helped him to not cry.

"Let me out! Let me go!" she hissed.

"We have to help you, and we have to keep you restrained to do," he said gently. "Do you not trust me?! After three _fucking_ years, you don't trust me?!" she yelled.

"Blue, I trust you with my _life_ , but you know better than I do that you can't exactly control yourself as well when you're hurt," he replied with a soft tone.

"I don't care! Let me out now!" she demanded as Zia talked to each of the other humans, giving them jobs to help Blue.

Then, she turned to Orion and said, "I just need you to keep her calm. Alright?"

Orion nodded and turned his attention back to Blue as Claire inserted the needle into Blue's tough hide. Franklin and Owen just stood back and watched as Zia held up an exacto knife.

She looked Blue straight in the eye and said, "This is gonna hurt."

She then inserted the knife into her hide and skin to better access the bullet. Blue slowly and quietly crooned, "Orion, please help me."

Orion looked her straight in the eye and said, "We are."

Zia stopped cutting and inserted the tweezers into the newly formed cut, making Blue cry out in pain. When she pulled them out, the bullet came with them. She dropped the bullet into a little metal tray beside the table Blue was on.

"Orion…" Blue said quietly as she let out another tear.

But it wasn't one of physical pain, rather one of emotional pain; she, like Orion, had lost her pack to flame, and now that Alpha was back, he let these humans hurt her? And Orion? He would let her shed this one tear?

Orion moved without a word to lick the wound. Blue hissed and struggled against her bonds, but they wouldn't let up.

"Orion, stop! Please, it hurts!" she cried out in pain.

"You asked me to help you, so here I am," he said sternly before going back to licking the wound. Blue kept crying out for him to stop, but Orion didn't falter once as he continued to lick her wound.

He only stopped licking when he was sure it was clean; raptor saliva has some kind of disinfectants in it.

"Alright, see? You're all good now," he said as he looked down at Blue.

She was breathing heavily, but no longer struggled, and she looked to be on the verge of sleep. "Y-yeah, all good n-now," she stuttered.

"Come on, lighten up a little," said Orion with a gentle smile.

"My pack is dead. My sisters are dead. How can I lighten up?" she asked sadly. Orion sighed as he knew the answer; she couldn't, and neither could he. He had lost his mate, his one love, the one he was supposed to protect until he died, to the flames of the mountain. They only had each other, Owen, and Nix, and there was no hope for getting back to Sorna now.

Orion couldn't hijack the boat like he would've done; his scales are only harder on his head, but not his body. He couldn't jump out and swim; the sharks would probably see him as a funny looking and swimming seal, but a seal nonetheless.

He had lost most of his pack, the only family he'd had for thirty-three years, in a span of only four years. But he had to stay strong for his remaining pack.

"Look, I lost Jade on that island; if anyone should be sulking, it should be me."

And it was true; he was a heartbeat away from curling up in the corner and crying out his eyes for his sweet, beautiful, terrifying, funny, confident, loving… perfect Jade. His only love, gone in an instant; he knew he should've asked her to reveal herself and the pack. Even if they got sedated as well, at least they would be alive.

Blue looked at him sadly and said, "I guess you're right. We should move on; for their sakes." Orion smiled at how mature Blue was at that moment.

If she was about all he had left, he should cherish her with all his heart, though not in the same way he cherished Jade. But he would love her like family and do all he could for her before he got put back into the lab.

The humans left the two raptors in the back of the truck and released Blue when she got herself under control.

"Why us?" she asked him once the humans were gone.

"I don't know why this is happening to you, but I know for a fact that God's been punishing me ever since I arrived on Sorna," Orion replied, finally lying down.

"Is it because I followed Nix?" she asked sadly before lying down beside Orion. Orion lifted his head up from the cage floor and said, "You all followed Nix; if God wanted to punish you for that, he would've punished the rest of the pack, especially Jade."

"But they received the ultimate punishment; death. Right?" Blue asked. Orion set his head back down as he said, "I don't have the answers to those questions."

Blue hummed before asking, "Can you sing to me? Alpha always sang me and my sisters to sleep when we were younger, and I heard from Jade that you're pretty good."

Orion smiled and said, "Sure."

But what he wasn't prepared for was Blue shifting her head to use his body as a pillow. He smiled and started to hum the intro to _Brother_ by _Alice in Chains_ before singing in a beautiful voice.

 ** _Brother - Alice in Chains_**

 ** _Frozen in the place I hide_**

 ** _Not afraid to paint my sky_**

 ** _With some who say I've lost my mind_**

 ** _Brother try and hope to find_**

 ** _You were always so far away_**

 ** _I know that pain_**

 ** _So don't you run away like you used to do_**

 ** _Roses in a vase of white_**

 ** _Bloodied by the thorns beside the leaves_**

 ** _That fall because my hand is pulling them hard as I can_**

 ** _You were always so far away_**

 ** _I know that pain_**

 ** _And I won't run away like I used to do_**

 ** _Pictures in a box at home_**

 ** _Yellowing and green with mold_**

 ** _So I can barely see your face_**

 ** _Wonder how that –_**

He was inturrupted by a voice.

 ** _color taste_**

Orion looked to see Owen stepping in the truck while singing the last parts of the song.

 ** _You were always so far away_**

 ** _I know the way_**

 ** _So don't you run away like you used to do_**

 ** _Like you used to do_**

He then hummed the last part of the song, lulling Blue into a deep sleep. Orion asked, "How can you understand me?" Owen pointed to the device in his ear, and Orion repeated a sentence he said when he first came to Sorna.

"My translator!" he exclaimed. Owen smiled and said, "You'd be surprised what people can do in three years."

He then turned serious and glumly asked, "Why did you kill my brother?"

Orion sighed and said, "I thought I could finally put this behind me…."

Owen looked at Orion demandingly and said, "I just want to know."

Orion sighed again and said, "The guys we worked for wanted me to kill him for some reason, and I did it so I could finally face justice."

"How so?" asked Owen, breaking eye contact with Orion.

"I purposely used rounds that could trace back to me; not only would _I_ serve justice like I should've, but so would the guys I worked for," said Orion as he looked at the ground. "But the guys came after me and made sure that I couldn't get to the authorities. They destroyed my phones and stood watch at police stations."

"Why didn't you sneak in?" Owen asked.

"I wasn't the best in the biz; the guys sent after me were, and it was thanks to pure dumb luck that I even got out into sea." Owen nodded, and Orion continued to stare at the ground.

"What was his name?" Owen asked him. Orion smiled as he remembered diving deep into old files to find out everything Xeno never told him.

"Joseph, Joseph Thomas Grady," he said as the tears filled his eyes.

The memories surfaced again, and Orion let out a sob as the best memory surfaced; him comforting Joe after his eye got cut out.

That was when Joe pretty much cut himself off from everyone he knew; The Suit housed all of his assassins in one building, but Joe managed to isolate himself quite nicely. The memories he shared with Joe in that building were by far the best anyone gave him since his family died, and before he met Jade.

"Make them stop, Owen," he muttered quietly as the tears continued to flow from his eyes.

"Make what stop?" Owen asked him, confused.

"I've had nightmares every time I fell asleep for the past three years, and it's been the exact same _every_. _Single_. _Time_ , and I'm getting tired; I'm not sure how much longer I can hold out. Please, help me with this, for your brother if not for me; he'd want me to live, and that's not gonna happen with these nightmares, and I promised him I would."

Owen looked at the crying raptor and forgave him in the snap of a finger. He saw that Orion was bothered way more by Joe's death than he was, and he said, "Alright, what should I do?"

Orion listed a couple things, and thinking about how to move forwards instead backwards took his mind off of Joe's death. He stopped crying, and now Blue was sleeping peacefully as Owen asked Orion to describe his reoccurring nightmare. Orion described it in great detail, right down to the bullet type Joe used.

Owen nodded and said, "Wow; if that was the stuff of my nightmares, I'm sure I wouldn't get any sleep either."

Orion laughed weakly as he said, "Yeah, and I didn't used to dream like that when…."

He trailed off, and this caught Owen's attention. "When what?" he asked.

Orion sighed and said, "When Jade slept by my side." He looked back down at the ground, and he sighed again. Owen didn't know what to say to that, but he knew this was the pain of someone who had just lost someone very important to them. But the thing is, Orion didn't lose anyone, so he was confused about Orion's sudden depression.

"Thanks for listening to me," Orion said quietly, "you can go now." Owen thought about retorting, but he just nodded and left the two raptors in the truck.

 _M_

Orion was jolted awake by another nightmare, and he felt the sudden lurching of the ship, and he knew what that meant; they had made landfall. He lifted his head up the ground as Blue groaned.

"What the hell?" she asked.

"We're on the mainland," Orion replied.

Blue grumbled as she lifted her head from Orion's soft hide. He then felt the truck they were on lurch forward, and Blue teasingly asked, "Where are we going now, since you seem to know everything?"

Orion just shook his head and said, "I have no clue, but I'm guessing it's not good for either of us, since you're in the cage with me."

Blue and Orion stood up in the now-locked cage as it came to a stop a couple minutes after. The humans came out with a forklift, which lifted their cage on a little vehicle that carried them through a building. 'Where in the Hell are we?' Orion asked himself as he and Blue were moved through the halls. They were eventually placed in a room that looked like a lab.

"Told you it's not gonna end well," said Orion. Just then, a man came through the door Orion never expected to see again.

"Suit?!" he asked as the man walked into the lab, followed by an Asian man.

"Fetch me the translator," he said to the man, who nodded and ran off. The Suit had on a blue suit and looked very young for his age. His hair had been cut, but it was still slicked back and kept in place with gel. The Asian man came back with Orion's earpiece, and The Suit grabbed and put it in his ear.

He pressed the little button to activate the translator and said, "It's been a long time, Dylan."

"Oh I'm sure it passed by you just fine," Orion retorted in a bitter tone.

"'Cause it's been Hell for me," he added. The Suit just chuckled and said, "That was the plan all along."

Orion narrowed his eyes at The Suit and said, "Well, I know you didn't come to see me 'cause you miss me. What's your offer?"

The Suit chuckled again and said, "The InGen CEO, Steve Walsh, cheated me out of $550 mil; if you come back and take this job, I'll split the money I get with you, along with the $230 mil reward for him dead. This is right up your alley, Dylan –"

"It's Orion now," Orion interrupted.

"Orion," The Suit continued, "InGen screwed you over, they screwed me over; we've got something in common."

"We haven't had anything in common since I killed Xeno for you," Orion said sharply.

"But you did kill him, didn't you? I'm still waiting for that mission report," said The Suit.

Orion sighed and reluctantly said, "Scream One, mission report; intended target, Joseph 'Xeno' Grady, mission successful. Time of death, 2:28 pm, cause of death, bullet wound to the head, place of death, The Ring of Death, Saudi Arabia."

The Suit smiled and said, "Thank you… Orion. That's exactly what I've been wanting to hear for the past three years."

He then wiped the smile off his face and said, "Look, I'm sorry about Joe; I know he was something special to you, and I should've sent someone else on that job."

Orion nodded, as did The Suit. He then motioned for the Asian man and said, "You can start testing." He nodded and walked up the cage as The Suit walked out of the room, sparing one final glance at Orion.

"Have them sedated; we'll take the male deeper into the lab and run more tests in privacy," said the man in front the cage.

"Yes, Dr. Wu," said someone to their left. Orion turned his head to see none other than Franklin standing right there.

"Get the sedatives and transport ready," said Wu. Franklin nodded and grabbed a sedative injection behind him.

He stared at it for a moment before Wu turned to him shouted, "What's taking you so long?!"

Franklin saw Wu turn back to the cage and took his chance; he sedated Wu, who almost instantly passed out. Two InGen soldiers flashed their weapons and told Franklin to step forward. One guy grabbed Wu and dragged him to safety while the other continued to threaten Franklin. Instead, he turned and ran to Zia, who was handcuffed to the cage.

Blue became agitated at seeing the weapon, and growled at the man. The man gave one final threat before Franklin ran to the wall and unlocked the cage. Blue immediately ran out and turned her attention to the man, red dotting her vision. She made to launch herself at the man at hearing the gunshot, but she was blocked by a soft wall of red and black scales. Her vision cleared and she looked up to see Orion standing in her way. He turned to the man and Blue saw the bullet wound in his right side, and red started to creep its way into her vision.

"Blue," said Orion sternly. She got a hold on herself, and Orion said, "Don't kill them; just knock 'em down, make them respect you."

Blue smiled as she knocked the InGen guard who just let another round fly into Orion's side, and he knocked out cold when his head hit the hard floor. Blue, thankfully, let him be and turned her attention to Franklin and Zia. Franklin let out a girlish scream, and Orion snorted after knocking the other guy down, knocking him out as well.

He walked over to the two humans and signed, 'You guys okay?'

Franklin stared dumbly at Orion, so Zia responded for him. "Good job; I think you broke him," she said. "But yeah; we're good."

Orion nodded, but perked up at hearing a hissing sound. He looked behind him and saw a silver tank with a bullet hole right next to a sparking fuse box. 'Run,' he signed. Franklin broke out of his stupor and into a mad dash with Zia hot on his heels. Orion and Blue followed and barely made it out after Franklin and Zia.

Then, the explosion rocked the whole lab. Franklin and Zia were both breathing heavily from the run, but Blue and Orion were just fine. But what was not fine was the angry bellow that echoed throughout the labs. It didn't sound like any raptor Orion or Blue knew, and it certainly wasn't Nix, though it was reminiscent of her roar with more… male to it.

'You two stay down here in case something happens within the system,' Orion signed. "Blue, follow me. And stay close; we don't what's gonna happen," he said to Blue. She nodded and the two bolted out of the lab just as another explosion rocked the place.

 _M_

"What is that thing?" Owen wondered at seeing the creature below in the cage.

It was black with a gold stripe, a bit bigger than a normal raptor, and had four long claws on its hand and a sickle of a talon on each of its feet; other than that, it was an exact copy of the Indominus Rex.

"They made it," said Maise Lockwood, who was by his side, along with Claire and Jade. Jade took some getting used to, but the group relaxed when they realized she wasn't a threat, albeit slightly.

"It's not speaking, and that troubles me," said Jade.

"Yeah, it's just yelling and screaming," Owen responded.

"What troubles me even more is that it's a male; knowing male raptors, they usually emit pheromones to signal their readiness for mating, but I almost can't breathe at the mass amounts of pheromones this creature is producing," said Jade.

Owen nodded; he had smelt the heavy musk in the air around this thing. "This creature clearly isn't raptor, and I almost can't smell his scent over his musk, but he has the same scent of Nix," Jade said.

"Nix?" Owen asked, confused.

"The giant white creature," she explained.

"Oh, you named the Indominus Nix," Owen said.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Jade asked.

"Let's just focus on what this thing is; you said you can smell Indominus on that thing," said Owen. "That must mean it's part Indominus Rex, but it goes through raptor heats…" Owen said, trying to figure out what that meant.

"What's 'heat?'" asked Maisie.

"Believe me," said Claire, pulling her close, "you don't want to know."

"This creature is obviously more raptor than Nix, then," Jade figured.

They heard the man downstairs explain that this creature used raptor DNA as the base genome, and combined that with Indominus Rex DNA they collected from blood samples from Nix's childhood.

He introduced the fiery, aggressive creature as the Indoraptor.

"What a fitting name," said Owen. "This Indoraptor creature is a mistake," said Jade. "You can say that again," Owen replied.

"Say what again?" asked Claire; she and Maisie didn't have translators, so they only understood one half of the conversation.

"Jade said that this thing is a mistake," Owen explained.

But they were all surprised when a stygimoloch came bounding in the room with the Indoraptor. They watched as it caused rampage when they saw them try to take the Indoraptor back in, and Owen ran to make sure that didn't happen. Jade was about ready to bound after him, but he took down six guys with shock sticks no problem, and he kept the Indoraptor in the room.

He saw a couple rich people duck for cover, and Owen was able to jam the mechanism that dragged the Indoraptor back into wherever it came from. Owen then ran back to cover with Claire, Maisie, and Jade, and Owen didn't hear the Indoraptor say to Jade, "I'll see you soon."

 _M_

Orion and Blue ran faster when they heard the screaming of a young girl.

Orion was about to throw himself in the room the scream came from, but he felt a searing pain on his backside, and he fell to the ground. Blue ran past him and said, "I need to protect what's left of my pack."

She then proceeded to launch herself in the room. She was met by a strange creature that looked a lot like Nix, only black with a gold stripe and was much smaller. They brawled for a couple minutes, but the creature slashed her leg and she fell to the ground with a yell of pain.

It was then that she smelled the strong scent of mating coming from this animal, and Blue nearly gagged at the overpowering stench. Owen covered Maisie's eyes as the Indoraptor drew closer to Blue, who was pathetically crawling away.

Owen thought the abomination was going to kill his little girl, but he and Blue ceased all actions to see the Indoraptor's massive, twelve-incher pumping with blood. It smiled devilishly as it pulled Blue's ass up into the air to better access her lady parts.

The Indoraptor was about to slam into Blue with no mercy; he even recoiled a couple inches. But they all stopped at hearing a scratching sound coming from the hallway, and a creepy laugh that made Blue's blood run cold with fear.

"Hello? Is anybody in there? Any fucked up hybrids I need to _tear the fuck apart_?" asked Orion's voice; only it wasn't Orion's voice.

Orion's voice was smooth, gentle, and stern when he needed it to be. But this voice… it was the stuff of nightmares; it was rough and sharp and showed no mercy. The scratching continued until the form of Orion stood in the doorway; he had his head down, but Owen could see the utter bloodlust in his eyes, and his posture was that of something from a horror movie.

"Hello, there. Are you the hybrid that's messing with my pack?" Orion asked slowly and creepily as he lifted and cocked his head.

The Indoraptor sure wasn't excited anymore; even if he didn't look it, the abomination was terrified. It saw the insanity and monstrosity behind those eyes; he wouldn't hesitate to tear the hybrid apart. Slowly. Painfully. Bit by bit, until there was nothing left.

Orion righted his head and looked the Indoraptor square in the eye. He knew when people were scared, and this creature reeked of fear, as did the others in the room. The creature snarled a challenge, and Orion gladly accepted with another creepy hiss. The creature charged, and Orion took the defensive as he was nearly tackled. But his feet held, and the creature seemed surprised by this.

It made the mistake of backing up, and Orion slashed at its eye. It didn't injure the eye, but it left a nasty cut on its muzzle. It growled and went to attack Orion with its own wicked sharp claws, but the creature hissed when one of its claws chipped on Orion's tougher hide, which began at his neck.

And that's exactly where the creature hit. Orion took advantage of the creature's surprise and pinned it to the ground effectively. It cried out in pain as Orion dug his own foot sickle claw into the creature's body.

"Stop!" it yelled in pain.

"You are a monster like me; I paid for what I did, but you… not so much," Orion responded as he dug the talon deeper, making the creature's pained cries louder. "I've lost people to get here, and I've been _itching_ to kill something ever since I got off Isla Nublar."

"Please! Didn't mean to hurt!" it yelled again. Orion looked it in the eye and saw the same sadness and loneliness he saw in Nix three years ago.

Orion sighed and said, "If I let you up, do you promise not to hurt anyone else unless I, your Alpha, tell you it's okay?" Orion asked. The creature nodded

"Orion? What the hell are you doing?" Blue hissed. "Saving those I can," he replied as he took his claw out of the creature.

They made to exit the mansion, but stopped at hearing Zia's panicked voice on the radio.

"Guys, you need to get over here quickly!" she said. Orion looked at Owen to make a call, and he said, "You… three go ahead; I'll take care of this."

Orion nodded, and Blue and the creature followed him the rest of the way out of the mansion. Once he got out, he looked and saw lush green forests at the estate; the Lockwood estate, if he remembered correctly. But he heard a familiar voice behind him; he was so overjoyed and surprised at hearing Jade's voice, it took him a moment to process what she had said.

"Kill the abomination!" she bellowed. Jade came charging out of the mansion and launched herself at the creature, who looked at Orion questioningly and fearful.

"Jade!" he yelled, and she looked at him. "This monster nearly killed Delta! What are you doing so close to him?!" Jade shouted. He looked at the creature, who said, "Am sorry." Jade looked at him in such anger, he flinched under her spiteful gaze.

Just then, he heard, "Ouch!"

It was Delta's voice, and she was being dragged by Charlie and Echo. Just then, Nix appeared out of nowhere from the bush. The creature yelped and ran back in surprise and fear, which made Orion wonder; what was he attacking people out of? The creature looked at him, and Orion shook his head. It got up and bowed its head low to Nix.

She looked at Orion questioningly, and he said, "I'm giving him a chance."

There was silence for a moment, which was broke by Jade, Echo, and Charlie screaming at him. Nix, Blue, and the creature just sat back, the creature looking tentatively at the group, the others looking bored. The girls screamed insults at him, obviously, but one stood out from the rest.

"If you're this reckless, you don't deserve hatchlings!" Jade yelled.

The whole pack quieted down, and Orion looked at her burning gaze. She had meant to say that one.

"What did you just say?" he asked slowly.

"You heard me!" Jade yelled. "And, furthermore, you don't deserve _my_ hatchlings!" she yelled.

Orion stood up tall with a dangerous, icy glare. He walked up to her and said quietly, "I deserve much more than I'm getting." He added an edge to his voice that he normally didn't, but he was so pissed off at that comment, it took all his willpower to keep a calm demeanor.

"You deserve nothing I haven't already given you!" she yelled. But he looked at her in surprise at her next statement, as did the rest of the pack. "And I don't want to give you anymore if this is you now!" He looked at her with pain in his eyes; the only love of his life was… leaving him? He backed away with his mouth agape.

"N-no, please! Don't do this to me!" he begged.

"Get rid of the abomination, then maybe I'll stay," was her reply. The tears didn't stop, but the flowed slower at that statement.

"You know I can't do that; I'm done killing," he said.

"Then I guess this is goodbye," she said coldly as she stepped away from him.

Little did he know it was all a ruse; she really did love him, and he loved her. Her idea was to get Orion to contemplate suicide, she would save him, and he'll regard so highly of her, she'll convince him to kill the abomination. But she didn't expect Orion to stop crying.

He let out a shaky breath and said, "I guess it is."

He walked past Jade to say goodbye to the girls, who were all crying at seeing their friend go. He said goodbye to Nix, but his goodbye to Blue was the weirdest; she wasn't going to leave him.

"You saved me, and taught me things no one else could've. I'll be by your side until the day I die… Alpha," she said.

Her sisters begged her not to leave, but she said goodbye to them, Nix, and Jade, and followed Orion and the creature into the forest. But not before looking back at Jade one last time. He just had her, but now he's lost her again. Is this what he was destined for? He let out one tear to show just how much he loved and would miss Jade, his first love.

 _M_

 **Thanks for reading this chapter and have a good day/night!**


	7. Back Home

**I'm not gonna say anything; just jump right back into the story!**

 _M_

"It's been five months, Charlie! Five months we haven't heard from Orion, Blue, or the abomination!" Jade yelled, crying tears of concern, frustration, and heartbreak.

This was the way she'd been for the five months of Orion's absence. The scent trail they were following had faded, and they were left in the dark as to where Orion and Co. were in this mysterious new land. It wasn't the fact that Orion was gone that bothered her; what bothered her is that he could be gone gone.

She yelled, "ORION!!"

She didn't know if he was alive; she preferred him warming her up in their nest when she was cold, crooning comforting things in her ear. But now, she shakes from the cold in her nest, and she hears the sisters crooning untruthful things to her. She messed up big time, and it sometimes keeps her awake at night like her father's death. She wished she could go back and change what happened, and maybe, just maybe, they could've had hatchlings. Together.

 _M_

"Ah! Thi! Yes, please!" moaned Blue, who was a couple feet away from Orion, and he did not like hearing this almost every night.

Who she was moaning for? The abomination Orion had named Thirío. It means "beast" in Greek, and it certainly suits him. Whether it be protecting the pack from dangerous carnivores after the Lockwood estate incident, which released all Isla Nublar dinosaurs into the wild, to dominating Blue, who became his mate after getting to know the timid Indoraptor. He was actually a really sweet guy; he was the gentleman who never made the first move, always brought the girl flowers, and always offered to pay for anything.

"Keep it down!" Orion yelled, though he knew it wouldn't help.

He had actually been teaching Thirío how to speak like a human, and he was a really dedicated and quick learner; he all but mastered the ways of the English language after only about three months, and learned the rest from listening to Orion speak.

Orion was obviously heartbroken by Jade's statement, but he figured there wasn't any use crying over spilt milk; what's done is done, and there wasn't a single thing that could change that.

At the moment, he just had to focus on getting back to the rest of his pack, and he knew only one person that could help him do that; Sebastian Hughes, his weapons designer. He was still alive and resided just outside of San Antonio. That was where Orion was focused on getting to. He knew, if Sebastian figured out and believed it was him, that Sebastian would do almost anything. Including get him back to Isla Sorna.

Right now, they were in the middle of the desert at night in front of a fire; Orion didn't know if they were in California, Arizona, Nevada, or if they were already in Texas, but he did know that he would have to get there fast. He didn't know the condition of his pack and of his home, but he knew that he needed to get back there ASAP.

Orion turned his head towards the new couple when the moaning stopped, and he saw Thirío nuzzle Blue and lay down next to her; it was surprising that Blue had forgiven the male so easily after hurting her sister, but when he explained as best he could that he was scared, it only made it that much easier for Orion and Blue to forgive him. He also explained that he was confused and didn't have control of himself when he almost raped Blue, and she had forgiven him for that as well.

They had forgiven Nix, and she had controlled and manipulated Jade and the siblings; why was Jade finding it so hard to forgive Thirío?

Orion lied down and said, "One more hour of rest, then we keep moving."

Blue and Thirío nodded in agreement. Orion sat up and took watch of the now sleeping couple, who both had thick, white fluids on their parts. He smiled and remembered when he and Jade used to be that crazy, fucking each other until they collapsed from exhaustion. He missed that, but he didn't want Blue; she'd probably deny him anyways since she now had a mate.

But he stood wake to protect them should the need arise; he didn't know what was in this desert, and with its new dino additions, it was even more dangerous.

Especially at night.

 _M_

"I found its scent!" yelled Charlie, who was way in front of Jade and her two sisters in the desert. "It's faint; it, Orion, and Blue were here a while ago!" she added.

Jade rushed up Charlie's side to sniff the air. Charlie was right; she could smell the faint stench of male sex in the air, and she growled at this. Raptor mating season has ended, yet she could still smell the male's musk, and she couldn't smell Orion or Blue.

'If he betrayed their trust and killed them, I will rip him apart,' Jade thought as she ran after the source, raptor siblings in tow.

But she felt a weird feeling in her stomach. She knew exactly what it was, and it wasn't the feeling of hunger, or something big about to happen. Except… something big was going to happen, and within two months. She only hoped she could find Orion in time.

 _M_

"Hey, I think we're here," said Orion as he walked up to an old, dilapidated gas station in the middle of nowhere.

How he found it, he may never know; he just followed his gut and it led him here. Sebastian's hideout. The Suit's probably been after Seb for four years, and he did a good job at picking the perfect spot; right in the middle of nowhere with only himself and God-knows-what to keep him company. At this place, he would probably be able to live off the land for a long time; the ocean wasn't too far away, and Orion and his two companions have survived off of weak prey that Seb had, no doubt, lived on for these four years.

"Good spot to lay low, keep off the radar of anyone who comes looking for you," said Orion as he moved to the entrance, looking for any traps his former techie might have placed.

He figured if they weren't toast yet, there weren't any traps, so he went to open the door. But he heard a very familiar voice; his last reminder of Joe.

"Hey, step away from there!" yelled Sebastian as he came out behind a counter with a pistol.

Orion just smiled and pointed to his ear; Sebastian wouldn't be able to understand him if he was a raptor. It took a couple seconds for Sebastian to get the hint, but when he did, he moved to the left and grabbed an earpiece.

As soon as he had it in his ear, Orion said, "Long time no see, Geronimo; good to see you… not dead."

Geronimo was Sebastian's code name; no one but Joe and Orion used it, which is why Orion had used it just then. He was hoping Sebastian would connect the dots and figure out it was his old pal Dylan. And that's exactly what happened.

"Dylan?!" he asked in shock and confusion. "It's Orion now, and no; you're not dreaming," Orion joked as he opened the door.

Seb took a deep breath and said, "Care to explain why in the hell you're a raptor now?"

"Yeah; man played God and disturbed the natural order," said Orion as he stepped into the gas station.

Seb looked at Blue and Thirío and asked, "Who're they?"

"They're what's left of my pack after the others separated themselves from us," said Orion sadly. "I always told ya; if you were thrown to a pack of wolves, you'd come back the Alpha male. It's not really any different than other pack animals," said Seb.

Orion smiled and bluntly said, "It's not much."

He gestured to the contents of the gas station; couple water bottles, candy, and an old cot.

"Not up here," was Seb's reply. Orion looked at him confused and asked, "What do you mean?"

Seb smiled and said, "C'mon, I'll show you guys my new toy store."

He opened a door that Orion just realized was there and gestured for Orion, Blue, and Thirío to follow. They descended down a wide stairwell that led the group down at least twenty-five feet underground. What they saw amazed them.

The room was about twice the size of the whole gas station; it wasn't as old and unkempt as the upstairs. It had solid cement walls and fluorescent lights shining down on metal tables.

But what caught Orion's eye were the weapons. The walls and tables were covered in everything from guns to bows to knives to explosives, as well as various internal mechanisms littering the floor, as well as practice dummies on the far side of the room; it was a hitman's wet dream.

"Holy shit," was all Orion said.

"That's the first time I've heard you say that," said Seb jokingly. "It's the first time I have said it," Orion replied in a trance.

He stared wide-eyed at the twin pistols on stands that were on an otherwise empty table directly in front of him.

"Are those…?" Orion asked. He looked at Seb, who only nodded in response.

The pistols were black chrome and had the bodies of Desert Eagles, except with leather handgrips and tactical rails in the bottom and top of the guns; they were modified heavily so that the bullet casings would come out the side instead of the top like a normal handgun, and both had black silencers built onto them, as well as a sight of Orion's design and a laser sight on the top and bottom respectively. But what was intriguing were the patterns; flames pressed into the gun so that it was a little below the surface, as well as the names pressed in the same manner.

"Diane and Daphne," he said as he slowly walked over to the table.

The gun on the left was Diane, whose name was pressed into her right side, and the gun on the right was Daphne, whose name was pressed into her left side.

He looked at the two modified pistols in a stupor, and asked Seb, "You kept them safe for four years?" Seb nodded and said, "Ever since your last job, they haven't left my watch."

Orion smiled at his two little girls that he's seeing for the first time in four years. "My first children," he said as he brushed his hand on Daphne.

He remembered all the memories of training with Joe at seeing his first two custom twin pistols, and he brushed his hand on the leather grip of Diane.

"Mind if I…?" he asked Seb.

He responded with, "They're yours, not mine; you made them."

He grinned and he picked up the twins carefully with his clawed hands. He snaked his way into the trigger guards, took aim for one of the dummy's heads, and pulled the trigger. The bullet struck right in the middle of the dummy's head, and the increased caliber rocked the dummy a bit. He heard a surprised yelp from Blue, but he ignored it; he emptied both clips into where multiple vitals would be if that was a person.

Seb smiled and murmured, "Still got it."

Orion lowered the smoking pistols to observe his handiwork, and turned back to Seb, who only grabbed and held up two more clips. He nodded, and Orion got the message; he pressed a button on the side of the gun with his thumb, and the empty clips were discharged from the gun as Seb threw the two full clips in the air. Orion spun around and turned his arms over, catching both clips with his guns. He flicked his wrist and the guns were primed; Orion spun back around and emptied the new clips into a different dummy.

"What?" asked Blue in a surprised tone.

"Remember? Scream One, over 1,500 confirmed kills, not including intended targets," Orion reminded her.

"You were a killer?" asked Thirío.

"Who are these guys?" Seb asked Orion, gesturing to the couple. "Blue and Thirío," Orion responded, pointing to each of them as he said their names.

They flinched and Orion remembered he still had Diane and Daphne in his hands, and he put the back on the stand. He gave Seb a look that he knew all too well.

Seb huffed and asked, "What do you need, buddy?" "I want you to take us back to Isla Sorna," Orion responded. Seb's eyes widened at this. "Back?" he asked.

"The largest part of my pack is the part my… good friend and I were separated from four years ago; I have no idea what state they're in, and I want to get back and see for myself that their okay."

Seb's eyes narrowed, and he said, "You're not the same." Orion nodded solemnly and said, "I haven't been the same since Joe's…." He trailed off. "Since my last mission," Orion rephrased.

Thirío narrowed his eyes and asked, "What do you mean?"

Orion looked down at the ground and closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears from surfacing; Thirío couldn't see a weak leader. But Thirío kept pushing for an answer.

"I've been lied to my whole life, and I want you to be the one to stop that. So I'll ask you again. What. Do. You. Mean?" he asked slowly.

Orion let out a couple tears, and Seb said, "Hey, lay off him, man! He lost his best friend and Brother in Arms! That does a lot to a person, trust me; I know what it feels like."

Orion swallowed and said, "I didn't lose him." Thirío snapped his eyes to Orion as he told him the truth. "I killed him," he blurted out quietly as the tears hit.

He let out a sob, and Seb was immediately there to comfort him, but Blue and Thirío were suddenly wary of the ex-assassin. "Three. Fucking. Years, and I still have nightmares! I can't stop them!" he said through sobs as he threw looking like a leader right out the window and leaned on Seb.

Blue immediately softened up and joined Seb in comforting Orion, much to the man's discomfort. But Thirío stood back and looked Orion in the eyes. "Why did you hide the truth from us?" asked Thirío.

This was the first time Orion had heard an edge in Thirío's voice, and he was suddenly scared. Scared that he and Blue would abandon him for the monster he was. They would go back with Jade and they would live happily together in this new and wonderful land, while Orion would be doomed to become a vagabond and travel alone for the rest of his days. While he thought about this, he heard Thirío clear his throat, and Orion lifted his gaze to him. He was still expecting an answer.

Orion forced his crying to stop as he quietly said, "I was afraid you would take Blue and leave me, and I would be alone again." He then tackled Thirío in a huge, desperate hug and started crying anew.

"Please… don't leave me all alone," he sobbed quietly. Blue looked at her mate expectantly, as if to say, "It's your call." Thirío pushed Orion off of him and pinned the raptor down.

"You listen to me," he growled as Seb grabbed a gun. "You are not alone, and you will never be as long as Blue and I are by your side. How could you even think I would consider leaving the one that saved me? You changed my life for the better, Orion, and I'm forever in debt to you."

Orion let out a watery laugh of relief, and he got up after Thirío's foot wasn't pinning him.

"I-I think I'm g-gonna hit the hay," he said as he trudged and collapsed on the ground suddenly.

Seb rushed to his side as Thirío and Blue looked on in concern. "Not again…" Blue mumbled.

Seb looked at her and asked, "What do you mean?"

"It's from the nightmares; he hasn't slept in over three weeks. I don't know why he was so active today, but he's been like this for three years," she explained.

"Three weeks?! Do you raptors have a different sense of time? 'Cause that's not healthy by human standards," said Seb.

"It's not healthy by any standards," Blue replied. Seb cursed under his breath and ran to a nearby wall, where he grabbed a medkit from a concealed compartment.

 _M_

Jade, the sisters, and Nix have been on the abomination's scent trail for almost a week, but they haven't found a sign of its presence, or Orion's or Blue's for that matter.

But that all changed when they saw the old building. The building had its scent all over it, as well as Orion's, Blue's, and a human's. _'What's a human doing with three apex predators?'_ Jade asked herself as she crouched beside the glass entrance. Just then, she heard a voice.

"Yeah, load them up; we'll probably need them," said the voice of a strange human.

She was confused when she heard a raptor respond, but she was too far away to tell who it was. Regardless, her heart jumped for joy, as only two raptors were unaccounted for, and those two just so happened to be the ones they were looking for.

"For what? We'll only be on water for about two weeks," said the voice. This time, Jade heard who responded.

"In case I get bored; you know I have a low patience level," replied Orion.

Jade was about to jump up and greet Orion when she heard a gun being primed. "What is it?" Orion asked.

"I heard something; stay down, it could be The Suit's men," replied the voice. "The Suit's dead," Orion said.

"How do you know?" the voice asked. "I saw his remains not too far from the Lockwood estate," Orion said.

But the gun wasn't lowered, and the voice yelled out, "Show yourself!"

Jade slowly moved so that she was blocking the entrance. She was met by a gun to the forehead with one word printed into its left side; Daphne.

She heard Orion's voice come from behind the gun. "What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed.

The gun dropped and revealed Orion's bloodshot, emerald eyes, as well as his thin form. Jade's jaw dropped at the gun in Orion's hand, and she stuttered for a moment before recuperating.

"I-I-I w-w-as l-l-l-loo-looking all over f-for you!" she managed to squeak out.

"You tried to use my suicidal thoughts against me, and I don't appreciate that," he hissed. He then stuck the barrel of the gun he was holding against his temple. "Oh no, I'm gonna pull the trigger, poor little me!" he said in a mocking tone before putting his arm down. "How fucking stupid do you think I am?!" he spat.

Little did he know, everyone else was watching him go off on Jade, and she thought about using that to her advantage. But Orion found her out.

"Oh yeah, you're gonna use the 'audience' we have against me," he said through gritted teeth. "Let me tell you something; the only reason why I even survived for as long as I did in the real world was because I didn't give a fuck what anyone thought of me," he added.

Jade was about to break down, but Orion said, "Yeah, go ahead and cry; you said you were done with me, so I'm done with you." But then, Jade blurted out what had been on her mind for the past five months.

"I'm pregnant!" she screamed before she lost the courage to tell the father.

Orion opened his mouth to retort when he processed what Jade had just said. When he did, he just stood there with his mouth wide open as everyone else processed what she said; he even dropped Daphne out of sheer surprise.

All Orion could get out was, "How?"

"I… did it to you in your sleep a couple months ago… so…" she trailed off from embarrassment of mentioning their mating to the rest of the group.

Orion took a couple steps back as he tried to get his heart rate under control. Too late. He crumpled onto the hot pavement before he could stop himself from blacking out, but no one rushed to his aid.

"Fuck…" he groaned as he got up, stumbling back even more.

Once he got his heart rate under control, Jade said, "I get it if you don't love me anymore, but stay with me, for our hatchlings if not for me." She looked at him with pleading eyes, and she could see the emotional turmoil within Orion's eyes.

"I-I'm gonna be… a dad…?" he asked slowly.

Jade only nodded. Orion's eyes filled up with tears as he slowly approached Jade. He embraced her as he let tears of joy flow down his face; this was only one time she messed up compared to his however-many-times, even if it was bad, and he would've done the same.

"Oh, Jade…" he sobbed as he stroked the back of her neck.

He just basked in this moment, with Jade, with his new family; he didn't care what the others thought of him for crying. He just stood there and cried while hugging the one he knew he couldn't live without. And if she had come this far without telling him to kill Thirío, then they were all good.

But he overheard Blue tell the sisters that Thirío was now her mate, and he heard Delta deviously ask, "Is this another 'Jade' situation?"

Blue smirked and said, "No, it's not."

He let out a watery laugh when the girls made disappointed sounds, as did Jade. She looked at her mate with a smile and said, "Thank you, for giving me another chance."

Orion smiled and said, "You know I can't live without you."

"Nor I without you," Jade replied as she place her forehead on Orion's.

Of course, someone had to ruin the moment.

"Uh, not to break up your little reunion, but we gotta go. Now. We got inbound," said Seb. Jade took the time to look over the human; he had a black, frizzy afro, an athletic build, and a lighter skin tone than most African Americans.

"Inbound?" asked Orion, stopping his sobs and breaking the hug with Jade. Seb pulled up a laptop, which showed three vehicles headed to the gas station.

"Three bogies, seven miles out; if we don't get to the ship now, we're all screwed," said Seb. Orion nodded as he walked over to a tarp and ripped it off of an old pickup truck.

"What're you gonna do when you get back?" Orion asked Seb.

"Don't worry about me; you gotta get back to your pack," Seb replied.

Orion nodded and grabbed Daphne off the floor. He didn't know what else to do, so he said, "Take real good care of them." He offered Daphne to Seb and said, "I'm not coming back anyways."

Seb nodded and took Daphne without question, and rushed in the gas station to grab her sister, Diane, as well as the twin holsters. When Seb rushed back out with Diane and Daphne secured to his waist with said holsters, he saw the three cars approaching in the distance.

"You good to run?" he asked Orion.

He nodded, but noticed a flaw in running. "What about Nix?" he asked.

"What about her?" asked Jade. "It's gonna be a lot harder to sneak away when we got a completely white and very heavy dinosaur…" he trailed off.

"Where'd she go?" he asked. Then he saw the shadow pass him, and Nix's voice yelled out. "Keep up," she said.

Seb started the truck and jumped in, flooring it in the direction of the dock, followed by Orion and his pack. But they weren't going fast enough. They saw a bullet ricochet off the side of Seb's truck, and they turned to see the three cars weren't even close.

"Shit, they must have a sniper," said Orion. He jumped in the back of the pickup and asked Seb, "Hey, you don't happen to have an old sniper lying around, do you?"

Seb just grinned in response and said, "On your right, top box."

Orion looked where he was told and found his old sniper, so he pulled it out, made sure it was loaded, snaked his finger into the trigger guard, took aim, and pulled the trigger. One of the cars swerved and crashed into the other, leaving only one more, and it was a truck with, lo-and-behold, a man with a sniper on the back. Orion took aim, but didn't pull the trigger.

This man had a mask on with sunglasses; the same way Xeno was dressed in his nightmares. Orion took aim again, but not for the driver or the man; he pulled the trigger, and the truck jolted, making the man go flying. He landed on his feet, and Orion now took aim for the driver. He pulled the trigger again and the truck swerved and flipped, signalling he had hit his mark.

But he still had the man to deal with, as evident when he almost had his head blown off; he felt the bullet whiz past his head and into the distance. He aimed for a non-vital, like an arm or a leg. He pulled the trigger, and the man crumpled to the ground. Orion kept his sights on the man, who was now trying to get up, but was hindered by the new bullet wound in his leg. The man didn't grab for his sniper, which Orion didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

This had all happened in a span of twenty seconds, but, given the masked man, Orion felt like it was an hour, deciding whether or not to spare this man. Orion didn't have a problem killing when his family was in danger, but that didn't stop the nightmares from getting more intense, and this masked man was always there, killing him and his pack every single time. He should've killed the man… but there was always a chance it could be the one person who could make the nightmares stop. But only a chance. He should've pulled the damn trigger.

"Dammit," he muttered.

He threw the rifle aside and jumped out, falling in line behind the truck and ahead of his pack. He still didn't see or hear Nix anywhere, though, which was concerning.

But he heard to his right, "Are they gone?"

Orion looked behind him to see the two crimson orbs moving, but they were near invisible against the blue sky, which is the color most of her hide had taken; the rest was a sandy beige like the rough ground they were running on.

"Yeah, they're gone," Orion replied.

Nix huffed and revealed herself as they ran for a couple hours, stopping temporarily to refuel Seb's truck.

Before it was dark, they saw their destination come into sight, as well as open ocean; they finally made it to the medium-sized ship, which was already loaded with a bunch of boxes. It took about twenty minutes to get there, load everyone up, and wait for the moment where they could travel off the grid. But they all huffed in relief when the ship took of from the little makeshift port.

Orion noticed that everyone was a little wary of him after he took down nearly everyone in those cars, besides Seb; Seb's seen Orion kill before, so it wasn't a big deal to him.

What really worried him was Jade. He would constantly ask her if she was alright or if she needed anything, and he could tell she was borderline annoyed by it at this point, but he was just worried about her and the hatchlings she was carrying. After he got back and restored a normal way of life with his pack, he would make sure his children had the best life they could possibly have. Now, he wasn't restless because nightmares made him fear closing his eyes; he was restless because he now had a purpose, and that was to keep his mate and unborn hatchlings safe and sound.

 _M_

"I already told you; I'm fine," said Jade in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah I know, but I just wanted to make sure you were fine," Orion replied. "After all, you should be taking it easy, living like royalty; instead, you're on a dirty boat with a bunch of seasick dinosaurs."

As if to emphasize his point, Nix ran to the edge of the boat and lost her lunch to the ocean. Once she was done, Orion asked her, "You good?" The Indominus just gave him a weak smile and a thumbs-up.

"Alright, you sure you don't need anything?" Orion asked Jade.

"I'm fine," she snapped.

Orion put his hands up in defeat and walked back to where Seb was.

"And I thought Sarah was bad when she was on her period," he joked when he met with the man. Seb chuckled and said, "Now that's a grade-a bitch."

Orion laughed as Seb offered him a beer and asked, "Remember that one time where we filled explosives with confetti and threw it in her room?"

Seb laughed and said, "Man, her reaction was priceless!" He paused and asked, "Remember when Jake just straight up threw Noah off the dock?"

Orion laughed and said, "He was absolutely pissed! He just got that new vest, too!" Seb laughed as Orion asked, "Remember when David covered Joe's eyepatch in Hello Kitty band-aids?"

Seb grinned and nodded. They went back and forth, recalling old memories from their time in the biz, but eventually stopped with tears running down their face from laughing way to hard. He never considered himself a lightweight, but here he was; laughing his balls off, speech slurred, and stumbling from only one beer.

"How much longer will they keep laughing?" Charlie asked Echo.

"No clue," she replied.

Charlie was about to ask another question, but she stopped short when they heard, "Mmm, you think you can keep quiet?"

It was Blue, and they heard Thirío say, "You're the loud one, not me."

The two sisters made their way towards the voice to see Blue and Thirío in an open box car, and the sight they were greeted to made them blush. They saw Blue with her back against the wall, legs spread apart to reveal her soaking entrance, and Thirío facing her, his twelve-inch member ready to destroy her.

Before she could stop herself, Charlie loudly and stupidly blurted out, "Wow, he's big."

Blue and Thirío jumped and turned towards the sisters, both of them blushing madly, as were the sisters.

"W-where did you two come from?" asked Blue.

"Right there," said Echo, pointing to the direction they came from. Thirío looked absolutely petrified, but Blue got her bearings about her rather quickly.

"Can you two just leave us alone for a moment?" she asked her sister, and quickly added, "And make sure no one else disturbs us?"

The blushing sisters nodded and walked around the boxcar so Blue would think they left. But they didn't.

They had walked around and happened to spot a couple holes in the sides, so they used the holes to watch Blue and Thirío.

Blue turned back to an embarrassed Thirío and said, "Sorry about that; my sisters are just… sisters."

She slid her claws across his chest and down to his stomach. "Why don't we just… pick up where we left off," she said as she teased Thirío's half-erect manhood, making Thirío moan softly.

She stroked the sides slowly as the blood was coaxed back to his cock, and he moaned softly again.

"Blue…" he whispered as he closed his eyes.

Charlie watched as Thirío's hand twitched and closed, and it was getting harder and harder to hold back her urge to touch herself, even if she was right next to her sister. By now her hand was right next to her glistening cloaca, and she was ready to slip inside of herself.

Charlie held back a moan as her fingers pushed apart her cloaca and pushed into her dripping cunt, and briefly moved away from the hole she was looking through. As she slowly fingered herself, she put her head up softly against the wall of the box car and looked through the eye hole again, just in time to see Thirío's raging manliness enter Blue. Blue moaned quietly as he slowly pushed into her, and Charlie had to stifle another moan as she watched her sister get dominated. Whenever Blue was around Charlie, she would always assert dominance as the Beta, but Charlie liked seeing this side of her; the one that liked to have dominance asserted over her, the one that loved being destroyed, and the one that would always plead for more. The side Blue was always too embarrassed to show around the youngest sister.

"Ah, Thi! Yes, please!" Blue moaned quietly as Thirío sped up.

Charlie was about to let out a moan, but was stopped by a hand clamping her muzzle shut, and she instinctively pulled her fingers out of herself. She looked over to see that Echo had wrapped her hand around her muzzle to keep her from moaning and revealing themselves.

"Yes, Thi! Please, please give me more!" Blue moaned softly as Charlie went back to fingering herself.

Echo smirked and snaked her own fingers down and into her moist pussy, still keeping her younger sister's maw closed. They both looked back through the eye holes to see that Thirío was now pounding Blue's hot snatch, showing no mercy. Blue put her head onto Thirío's shoulder for support, and Thirío moaned quietly as Blue's claws dug into his sides. It didn't draw blood, but it wasn't soft either, and he liked that. Blue's breathing became rapid, as did Thirío's, signalling they were close to climax. Echo and Charlie were also breathing fast as they got ready to peak as well.

"Oh, Blue… I'm gonna…" moaned Thirío.

"Do it! Please, fill me up!" Blue moaned back.

Thirío was thrusting at a rapid pace, plowing his mate's hot cunt, making her juices flow from her pussy. Charlie and Echo also started to finger themselves faster, and their own juices were leaking onto the floor. Thirío moaned a little louder as he and Blue reached their climaxes, and Blue let out a lustful whimper of pleasure as she felt her core being breached and Thirío's hot seed flood her insides. At the same time, Charlie and Echo also reached their peaks, and they were giving it all they had to not moaning as their juices spilled out and onto the ground, leaving two large puddles where they were standing.

They were shaken out of their stupor when they heard Orion shout. "Fuck you, you stupid alien motherfuckers! You pieces of shit hear me?!"

Charlie looked at Echo, who looked back. They walked silently back to where they heard Orion. He was standing at the back of the boat, yelling at the sky, Seb right next to him, laughing his balls of.

"Come on! Come down and probe me you stupid extraterrestrial cunts!" Seb laughed even harder at this, and Charlie and Echo noticed the smell of alcohol and all the empty bottles around the two.

"Come on, I know you're out there, assholes!" Orion yelled, stumbling into Seb as the ship rocked.

Charlie and Echo turned around to see Jade approaching with an anger plastered all over her expression. Just as Orion stuck his middle finger up at the sky, Jade yelled, "Orion! What are you doing?"

She wrinkled her nose at the strong scent of alcohol, and looked at Seb next to him. "Uh, nothing, ma'am; just giving those damn aliens a piece of my mind," Orion responded, making Seb wheeze in laughter. Orion stumbled and turned around.

"Y'hear that, you pieces of shit?! I'll whoop all your asses! All your asses! Come on and try to probe me! I fucking dare you!" Seb laughed, but Jade's anger quickly rose.

"Is this the kind of father you want to be?" she snarled. Orion downed the rest of the bottle he had in his hand and threw it to the floor, making it shatter.

"I'd still be a million times better than my foster father," he slurred bitterly.

He stumbled again and fell on his ass next to Seb. He opened another bottle and held it up in the air, as did Seb, and Orion said, "Here's to shitty caretakers and guardians."

He barely got a drop in his mouth when Jade grabbed the bottle and dumped its contents over the side.

"I was gonna drink that…" Orion whined.

"Exactly," Jade snarled back.

By now, Blue, Thirío, and Delta had joined Charlie and Echo in watching their shitfaced Alpha. Orion slunk down to the ground as Jade said, "No more of this for you." She held up an empty beer bottle and tossed it aside.

Orion groaned and whined, "But it's so good!"

"Amen, brotha," Seb slurred from beside him, who passed out immediately after.

"No, don't leave me alone, buddy! CPR! Medical, we need immediate extraction of Asset #27!" Orion shouted, before passing out as well.

Everyone just looked to Jade, wondering what she was going to do; she had half a mind to just toss the unconscious raptor overboard in a floatie and let him float back to them. But she just walked away and lied back down in her spot, falling asleep almost instantly. The sisters and Thirío were just watching in utter confusion.

"Um… what just happened?" Delta asked before sniffing her sisters and Thirío beside her, before adding, "And why do you four smell of sex?"

Blue looked away and said, "No reason." But she snapped her head back to Delta when her words registered in her mind.

"What do you mean, four?" she asked before looking at Charlie and Echo.

They didn't meet her gaze, and that told her all she need to know.

"Were you two… watching us?" she asked her blushing sisters.

"No, of course not!" Charlie responded quickly while Echo gave Delta the death glare.

"Um… I'm just going to excuse myself," said Delta as she ran off back to Nix.

"See you guys!" Charlie said quickly before running off as well, Echo hot on her tail. Thirío just stood and watched, his mind blank from embarrassment and humiliation; mating was supposed to be private, and now two more have seen him do it. Blue huffed and awkwardly faced Thirío.

"Sorry about them…" she said quietly. Hearing her voice, Thirío snapped out of his mind and faced her. "Like I said… they're just being sisters," Blue added.

Thirío just slowly nodded and looked back to the two unconscious males, wondering to himself; what the hell _did_ happen?

 _M_

"Ugh… fuck my life," Orion groaned as he woke up; the hangover hit right away and showed no mercy to his mind, and Orion had to grab the railing that was on the back of the boat as he tried to remember what happened last night. He heaved himself up and stumbled, knocking a couple beer bottles out of the way.

"Oh no…" he groaned as he looked at all the empty beer bottles on the ground. He tried to remember, but everything was blank after Seb asked him about Connor's prank on Jeremy. He was angry at himself for being this reckless; his mate and hatchlings needed him, and he was going to be a stumbling drunk? He leaned down and picked up one of the beer bottles by the neck and threw it off in rage.

"You fucking idiot!" he cursed himself. "You stayed sober for three years, but noooo! You just couldn't resist, could you? Next thing you know, you'll be turning into your _foster father_!" he growled as he threw another bottle off the edge in a fit of anger. He did this with another bottle, letting out another growl as he threw it over.

"Orion," said a stern voice from behind him.

 _'Oh I'm fucked now,'_ he thought as he turned to face Jade; he probably looked like shit, but he didn't care as he stared into his mate's eyes for the first time in forever.

Orion turned away from her gaze and asked, "What happened?"

"You were yelling at the sky," Jade replied.

Orion closed his eyes as the rage built up again, and he threw another bottle over.

"Why do I have to be so damn _stupid_?!" he spit at himself as he picked up another bottle. But he didn't throw it; his arm was stopped by Jade forcefully grabbing it. He paused to catch his breath and let the bottle go, making it fall to the ground.

Orion closed his eyes again and said, "I'm sorry… this isn't who I am. It's just… I thought maybe I could drink away the bad memories… like I did before."

Jade sternly grabbed his muzzle and forced him to look her in the eye as she said, "No more drinking."

Orion nodded in her grasp, and she let him go. "Clean all this up," she said, gesturing to the remaining bottles that littered the deck as she walked away. He piled all the bottles into a heap and threw them all into the large waste bin below deck.

When he was back on deck, he heard Delta say, "Aren't you worried about him? We are."

He heard Jade respond with, "Of course I am; he's my mate, after all."

"But we need to help him!" said Charlie.

"We can't if he doesn't admit there's a problem," Thirío responded.

Orion finally made it to the raptors and Nix and said, "Oh, believe me; I know there's a problem."

Everyone but Jade and Nix jumped, and Orion added, "It's not that I won't admit the problem; I'm impulsive is what it is."

Everyone stared at him as he continued. "Whenever I see a bottle, I just can't resist; it's from my younger days when I couldn't sleep, and I just drank the bad memories away."

Jade looked at him and said, "Well thank the stars there won't be bottles where we're going."

Orion smiled weakly and said, "I really am sorry about last night; this isn't the father I want to be." Jade nodded, as did Orion.

"What is it like?" he asked suddenly. Jade cocked her head in confusion.

"Being a parent; you're around parents all the time, aren't you? How do they seem?" he asked.

"They all seem very happy, but stressed as well," Jade responded.

Orion huffed and said, "So nothing we shouldn't expect…."

Jade smiled slightly and said, "Hatchlings are unpredictable; we can't expect anything from them. Very much like you."

"Touché," said Orion as he started to walk away.

"But what about your impulse?" asked Charlie.

"What impulse?" Orion asked. Before she could reply, Orion said, "Where we're going, there won't be anything to trigger it, besides you-know-what," nodding at Jade, who nodded back, "and that's something I'll see only once a year."

He was, of course, referring to the pond of beer that he saw at the Feast of the Stars, and he was still amazed at how raptors could get their claws on something like alcohol.

"That is true," said Jade.

"What?" asked Delta.

"You'll see in… about three months, is it?" he asked Jade, who nodded. "Well, you'll see in three months," said Orion as he headed up the ramp.

The rest of the day was uneventful; nothing but a couple of the passengers hurling into the sea. At night, though, Orion called for everyone to gather by Nix, including Seb.

"What's happening?" asked Echo, very confused, as was the rest of the pack plus one.

But then, Orion revealed the Bluetooth speaker he found below deck, and Seb gaped at it.

"How the hell did you find something like this?" he asked.

"I dunno; just stumbled across it. You still got my playlists?" Orion asked.

"You know it," Seb responded.

"Um, I don't follow; what is that thing?" Delta asked.

"It's something to play music out of," Orion said as he turned on the mid-sized speaker.

Seb turned on Orion's old phone and pulled up Spotify, going right away to a playlist Orion had named "Ballads." The bass intro to Marigold suddenly echoed from the speaker, making them all jump.

"You've never heard music, have you, Jade?" Orion asked his mate.

"Other than hearing you sing, no," she responded.

Orion smiled and said, "Take a listen to this; these guys, Nirvana, they're considered one of the best bands in their specific genre."

"Rest in peace, Kurt Cobain," Seb muttered.

They listened to the repeated lyrics and melodies until the song ended, and Creep by Stone Temple Pilots came on right after. Orion sang the lyrics once again.

"Choir boy," Seb joked as he changed the song to Bleeding Me by Metallica.

"Hey… fuck you," Orion responded.

The pack just looked questioningly at Orion and Seb, but they got into a friendly verbal fight.

"At least I didn't fuck my stepsister," Orion said.

"Hey, that was just a fucking rumor; you fucking that guy wasn't," Seb retorted.

"Oh please, I didn't lose my virginity until four years ago; whoever told you that is out of their minds."

"Joe told me."

"My point exactly; where do you think I get it from?"

"That guy you fucked…." Seb mumbled.

"You know what?!" Orion yelled smiling as he tackled Seb, getting into a friendly wrestling match as the pack watched.

"Should we stop them…?" Echo asked.

Jade just smiled and shook her head; this was the first time she's seen Orion truly happy and worry-free in four years, and she didn't want to take that away from him.

 _M_

"Land ho!" Orion yelled when Isla Sorna came into sight.

"What're you, a pirate?" Seb asked, chuckling.

Orion smiled and said, "Four years… four years since I've seen my pack…."

Seb just smiled and walked back to the controls, maneuvering the boat to the northwestern dock.

"I wonder what it's like now…" said Orion as he kept his eyes on the speck of land. "I'm sure it's still wonderful," said Jade, walking up behind him.

Orion wasn't sure, but he trusted Jade; she knew the pack and the lands better than he did, so who was he to judge what condition the pack would be in?

Seb got on the small intercom and said, "Attention all passengers, we are now approaching our final destination; Isla Sorna. Please exit the boat in an orderly fashion when we dock, I repeat, please exit the boat in an orderly fashion. Thank you and have a wonderful day."

When he saw Orion looking at him strangely, he said, "What? It's protocol!"

Orion just shook his head and turned back to Sorna, wondering if he would have to fight for the position of Alpha again….

It took them two minutes to dock, and it wasn't smooth either; it was clear Seb had enough experience to sail and dock, but at the expense of comfort. But they did eventually dock; Orion said his parting words to Seb and reminded him to take care of Diane and Daphne. It was hard to see someone close go towards certain death, what with all the prices on his head. But he let the man go and ran into the woods, which were right next to the dock, followed by his pack. He ran until he saw something familiar; Town. But it looked decrepit, like it had been abandoned long ago, not to mention the waterfall was no longer pouring water into the river, which was also gone.

"What in the Hell?" Orion asked himself while looking over Town.

"Where is everyone? I can't smell anything in this place," said Jade as she walked up behind him.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this," Orion replied.

Suddenly, they heard the brush rustling, and Orion called out, "Hello?"

Suddenly, he was pinned down from behind, as was the rest of the pack; even Nix had been brought down. "What in the Hell?" Orion said. Just then, a familiar raptor stepped in front of him.

"Hello, Orion. It's been a long time," said Sunset.

"Sunset? What is this?" he asked.

"We're taking you to our… Alpha; he's ordered you dead after you 'abandoned' us," she replied, grimacing at the word "Alpha."

He looked over to see Ghost pinning Jade, Midnight pinning Charlie, Scar pinning Echo, and other random raptors pinning Blue, Delta, Thirío, and Nix; at least seven raptors were trying their hardest to keep Nix off her feet, and it took two more to keep Thirío off his.

Sunset looked at the two hybrids and asked, "Who are these two?"

"They're pack; you're not to hurt them," Orion responded.

Sunset looked at him with sad eyes and said, "I'm afraid that's not up to you anymore, Orion; I'm sorry, but we have a new Alpha."

Thirío's old fearful eyes returned as Sunset approached him. "Who are you?" she asked him.

He just gaped at her with terrified eyes. "Speak," she demanded.

When he continued to stare at him, she flashed her claws and said, "I'd rather not do this the hard way."

"Leave him alone, you're scaring him!" Blue roared from her position on the ground as Thirío whimpered to emphasize her point.

"Last I checked, _males_ defend _females_ , not the other way around," she said to Thirío, ignoring Blue. "Are you mute?" she asked. Thirío didn't respond. "He's brain dead, useless. Kill him."

"No, please! Don't kill me! I don't wanna die!" cried Thirío as tears of utter fear rolled down his cheeks.

"Oh, so maybe the male's not as stupid as we thought," said Sunset.

"Sunset, why are you doing this?" Orion asked the female.

"I told you; we have a new Alpha," she responded.

Orion looked to Jade for guidance, but she was just as surprised as Orion, though she showed it more.

Orion looked at Sunset and demanded, "Take us to your new Alpha, then." All eyes turned to him and he added, "This isn't the way of the Refuge pack."

"The Refuge pack was destroyed, as was the old way of life a year after your and Jade's disappearance," said Sunset.

"Then I will restore it," Orion said confidently. Sunset looked to Midnight, who nodded. "Very well, then; we will take you to our Alpha and champion," she said.

Orion was roughly pulled up by a raptor who wasn't weary of their claws, leaving cuts on Orion's arms.

"Follow," said Sunset, "and if any of you run away, we will kill you."

The raptors formed a circle around Orion's pack and started to move slowly. As the raptors let Nix up, Sunset said, "It's strange to have something of that size in your company."

"Yeah, well, I showed her pity when I saw some of myself in her," Orion responded. Sunset looked at him questioningly, but Orion said, "Lead on."

Sunset stood straighter and ran off, followed by the rest of the raptors and Nix. When she started running, her footsteps made the ground tremble slightly; Orion figured she had a way of controlling how much weight she put on her feet. They ran for about five minutes before coming to a large clearing in the middle of the thick forest. But what worried him was how crowded the clearing was; raptors were bunched together and laying on top of each other, so even then the ground wasn't visible.

He heard a voice say, "Maybe you should consider moving the pack to a bigger clearing closer to prey; the herds' numbers are becoming thin. We should –"

The voice was cut off by another raptor bellowing, "WE STAY WHERE WE ARE, OLD FOOL!!"

"Yes, Alpha," said the voice. The thicket beside them rustled and parted to reveal….

"Blacktooth?" Orion asked in disbelief.

"Orion?" he asked, surprised as well.

Sunset turned to Blacktooth and asked, "What does the Alpha say about moving the pack?"

Blacktooth sighed and said, "He said we shall remain where we are." Sunset bowed her head, as did the other raptors who were awake.

"Who does this Alpha think he is?" Orion asked in anger.

Sunset raised her head and disappeared into the brush that Blacktooth emerged from. Orion heard hushed voices, and Sunset emerged not even a minute later.

"Follow, Orion," she told him. The others made to follow, but Sunset stopped them by saying, "No, only Orion." Jade gave him a worried look.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Orion said as he followed Sunset back into the forest.

They came to a smaller clearing that was completely cleared out and devoid of all life; a place where Death's aura hung strongly in the air. A place where Orion could thrive. He didn't know why he felt the presence of Death so strongly there, but it wasn't something he would dwell on for long. Because the Alpha showed up, pushing the brush aside.

"Storm?!" Orion asked in disbelief.

Storm grinned sinisterly and said, "I didn't expect you to come back, but now that you're here, you can become part of the largest pack on this island; the Storm pack."

Orion's eyes became malicious and he saw his vision go red.

"As if it wasn't enough to destroy our old way of life, you had to name the new pack after yourself, you egotistical prick?!" Orion yelled.

"From now on, you shall call _me_ Alpha," said Storm. "That is… unless you want to challenge me for the position."

"You're damn right I do!" Orion spat.

Storm grinned and said, "Very well. If you win, the old and _outdated_ way of life will be restored. However, if you lose, you and the newcomers will be outcasted and banished into the wild."

"I accept!" Orion shouted as he leapt at Storm.

Storm sidestepped and slashed at Orion's legs. Fortunately, the claws missed his legs, and Orion was able to ready himself again. He got a wild gleam in his eye as he eyed his next victim, who he charged again. Storm sidestepped again, and Orion tried to get his mind under control, which was hard considering the immense amount of rage coursing through it. Orion leapt again, and Storm didn't miss his mark this time; he slashed Orion across his side, making Orion lose balance for a bit.

"Submit now," Storm said, "and I might just reconsider your fate."

"Never!" Orion yelled as he leapt at Storm again, who slashed Orion's side again, leaving three more, deeper gashes, cutting through muscle.

Orion stumbled and Storm took his chance; he slashed wildly at Orion, leaving a lot of open gashes varying in depth and length. But when he went to slash at Orion's face, he yelled out in pain as one of his claws chipped like Thirío's in the Lockwood manor. Storm kicked the now-incapacitated Orion in the gut, making the air whoosh out of Orion's lungs.

"Submit!" Storm yelled before going back to slashing at Orion's midsection.

"No…" said Orion weakly.

No, this isn't what he was supposed to return to. This isn't what was supposed to happen. This wasn't the life he wanted for his pack. For his Jade. For his hatchlings. He roared and got up suddenly, surprising Storm, which Orion took advantage of; he slashed Storm across the chest and across the eye, nearly gouging it out. Storm stumbled but regained his composure and slashed at an unbalanced Orion, who fell again at the sudden movement.

When he fell, Storm got right back to work with slashing Orion's weak sides. No… it couldn't end this way. Not without a struggle. Orion kicked Storm across the jaw, leaving a couple more cuts on his muzzle. But Storm didn't lose composure like last time; he pinned Orion with one foot and leaned down to pin Orion's neck with his teeth. Orion tried to get out of the hold, but Storm's jaws were too strong.

"I… submit," Orion whispered quietly, tears coming to his eyes from the physical and mental lashing he had taken; he had failed his pack.

Storm let up on his assault and smirked before saying, "Go, now. Or we will kill all of you."

Sunset, who had witnessed the whole thing, led Orion back to the original clearing to tell his pack the bad news. When he broke the news to Jade, she hugged him and comforted him while they trudged through the empty forest, led by Sunset out of pack territory.

When they got to the border, Sunset turned to Orion, who was practically being dragged along by Jade because of his injuries, and said, "I'm really sorry about this; I know this pack means a lot to you, but we can't break tradition."

She ran back the way they had come, and Orion looked at Jade with weary eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

Orion let out a hollow chuckle and said, "That's supposed to be _my_ line."

Jade looked at him expectantly, and he tried to support his own weight, but fell when Jade let him go.

"You're hurt," she said.

"What was your first clue?" Orion asked bitterly. Jade picked him up again and saw Nix lie on the ground. Jade got the idea and placed Orion's limp form on Nix's back so she could give him a ride.

She looked up at him and asked, "Where to now… Alpha?"

Orion sighed and said, "I haven't earned that title yet."

"You have to me," said Jade, "as well as to the others around us."

The others agreed and nodded, making Orion sigh again. Just then, the brush next to them rustled. A lot. When it parted, it revealed a jungle-green T-Rex that looked tired and hungry.

"Who are you?" asked Nix.

"I am Monarch. And who, may I ask, are you?"

"I'm Nix. This is my pack," she replied.

"Are you a male?" Monarch nodded, and Orion asked, "Are you a threat?"

Monarch cocked his head at the boldness of the question. "Are you?" Monarch responded. "I can be if you are," Orion retorted.

Monarch got over his shock and said, "I am not a threat to you or your pack… uh…." Monarch was asking for a name.

"Orion," he responded. Monarch nodded his head and asked, "Who is Alpha, tiny one?"

"You're looking at him, so show some respect," Jade growled from below.

Orion huffed, and Monarch nodded. "I apologize, Alpha Orion; I should exhibit better manners next time."

"It's fine, really; I'm not really one for niceties," Orion responded.

Monarch nodded and said, "I understand. Will you be passing through my territory often?"

"Well, I kinda just got my ass handed to me and got outcasted from our old pack… so probably," Orion responded.

Monarch nodded and said, "Very well. Follow."

He trudged back into the forest followed closely by Nix and the rest of the pack, all of them on edge. They came to a large clearing that housed a single, large nest.

"If you shall roam my territory, you will live with me," said Monarch. "You may build your nests here in whichever fashion you would like."

Charlie, Delta, and Echo got to work right away on building a reasonable-sized nest to house the three raptors.

Monarch chuckled and said to the remaining few, "Well? What are you waiting for?"

Blue and Thirío started to build their nest next to the three siblings, and Jade and Orion built theirs in between Blue's and Thirío's and Monarch's. Nix just stood around for a bit.

Monarch looked confused by this and asked, "Will you not build a nest?" Nix looked at the ground as her snout turned red.

"I don't know… _how_ to build a nest…" she said quietly.

As the others built their nests, Monarch said, "You can use mine for now."

Nix was stunned by the sudden statement, and her snout turned even redder as she said, "T-thank you." Monarch smirked and faced his nest.

"You're welcome," he replied smoothly.

 _M_

"I just don't know how to tell her," Monarch said to Orion.

It had been a couple weeks since they met Monarch, and the girls headed out for a bit to be girls away from the boys, leaving only the three males in the small clearing.

Of course, Monarch was talking about Nix; the Indominus had gotten over that weird feeling she said she had quickly, but had left Monarch to fall hopelessly in love with her. And he had come to Orion for advice.

"Well, just ask to speak to her privately for a moment and tell her how you feel," Orion replied. "But honestly, I blurted out my feeling to Jade because the rest of my mind was blank; I probably wouldn't have told her otherwise."

Monarch hummed in thought. "Will that happen if I try to tell her?" he asked.

Orion chuckled. "Listen, buddy, I don't have all the answers; I'm not a prophet. But what I can tell you is that… how do I phrase this… females that aren't shallow appreciate confidence over all else. At least from my experience; I've had a couple girls trying to get me into bed with them, but I always refused. Back in that day, I was headstrong and one-hundred percent sure of every decision I ever made; I was confident. Now I'm a little more cautious and not as headstrong, but I can still make a confident decision more often than not."

"What does that have to do with admitting my feelings to Nix?" Monarch asked.

Orion chuckled again. "Being straightforward with your feelings is one of the most confident things someone can do, especially if it's to a female," he replied.

"Keep it down," Thirío mumbled from his and Blue's nest.

"I've asked you the same thing how many times?" Orion retorted. Thirío just groaned again shifted a bit.

"Anyways," Orion said a little quieter, "if you just flat-out admit you love the girl, she'll appreciate your straightforwardness and at least take you into consideration. But, knowing Nix, she'll probably say yes anyways, no matter how you present your feelings."

"And why's that?" Monarch asked.

Orion smirked and said, "You'll see."

Monarch hummed as the telltale thuds of Nix's footsteps made the ground tremble. When Nix's white form breached the treeline, Monarch immediately went up to her and asked, "Can I talk to you for a moment? In private?"

Nix looked confused, but everyone else besides Thirío, who was now fast asleep in his nest, smiled; everyone but Nix knew that Monarch loved Nix, and seeing their friend take a leap of faith made them all happy for him.

Nix followed Monarch into the forest, their footsteps making the earth shake. Once they were far enough away, Monarch said to her, "I know that you've only known me for a few weeks, and that I'm probably just some male who took you in as an act of kindness."

Nix had a feeling where this was going, but she stayed quiet and pretended not to know. Or smile.

"But in that time, I've found you to be quite the female; you're strong, smart…" he turned to her, "… beautiful, and I find it hard to put my feelings into words, but in the short time we've been together, you've shown me just how empty my life was without a companion."

Nix was internally squealing like a little girl, but she kept her outside composure.

"So… will you be mine?" he asked bluntly.

Nix smiled gently and licked Monarch gently across the side of his head. She looked at him with crimson eyes of passion and said, "Of course I will."

She then turned around and bent over, doing the one thing she had wanted to do forever; present herself to a male.

Nix had noticed that she doesn't really get raptor heats; she doesn't even seem to get heats. It's more like getting aroused from time to time year-round, and in the nearly twenty years she's been alive, the pattern never repeated.

But now was that time when she was aroused, and it just happened to be T-Rex mating season; she could smell the enticing musk about the male behind her, and she was attracted to it since it started about ten days ago. But it was heavier now, and more enticing than ever, and Nix could barely contain herself around Monarch.

And now she couldn't. She was dripping wet at the very thought of Monarch taking her, whether it be at night in private, or in the day in front of everyone; she didn't mind either, but she leaned towards the former. Which was exactly what was happening.

Monarch walked closer and gave Nix's juices a quick taste, making Nix let out a pleasure-filled sigh. He decided he liked the taste and began to lap at her crotch to get all her juices, making Nix's breathing get heavier.

Once Monarch had licked up the rest of Nix's oozing juices, he inserted his large tongue into her cloaca and pussy, making Nix squirm in pleasure and delight. She let out a growl as Monarch's tongue dove deeper and his snout pressed up against her clit. When his tongue couldn't go any further, he pulled back a bit and started to eat her out.

"Oh… my King…" Nix moaned.

Monarch smirked at the word play, but didn't let up on Nix's hot womanhood. As Nix continued to moan, she bucked her hips against Monarch's tongue, which only made the male speed up. Nix came without warning, her hot snatch clasping Monarch's tongue, her juices spilling into his mouth and onto the ground. He pulled his tongue out with some effort, making Nix moan even more, and stood up to his full height, exposing to Nix his fully erect, seven-and-a-half foot cock. Nix gaped at it from her bent-over position and watched as Monarch lined himself up.

He looked to her for approval, and she said, "Please, be gentle; it's my first time."

Monarch nodded and slowly slid himself into Nix, who moaned as Monarch's cock inched its way through her hot pussy.

"Oh, Monarch! Yes!" she moaned as Monarch started to pull out.

When he was almost out, he slowly pushed back into her. Nix was fine with this pace; she didn't feel ready to go any faster yet, and she moaned as Monarch licked the back of her neck tenderly.

But he started to pick up the pace, and Nix's legs almost gave out from under her. He was being a little rough, so Nix said, "Can you please be a bit more gentle?"

Monarch nodded and slowed down ever-so-slightly, but it was enough for Nix to feel good again.

"Ah, yes… please, please give it to me…" Nix moaned quietly.

Monarch growled and lightly nipped the back of her neck, making her moan. He gradually sped up his thrusts, making Nix moan even more.

"Ah! Yes… yes, my King… please…" she moaned as she came closer to her peak.

"Ah… Nix, you feel so good…" Monarch moaned as his thrusts became more pronounced, then stopped all of a sudden.

"Why did you… stop?" Nix panted as she turned around.

"I didn't know… if you wanted me to… finish inside of you…" Monarch replied, also panting.

Nix looked him straight in the eye and said, "I want you to flood me with your seed."

Monarch smirked and lined himself up again. "Anything for you… my Queen."

Overcome with lust, Monarch thrust into his mate and instantly flooded her insides with his load with a loud moan; just how she wanted it.

"Yes! Yes, give it to me! Give it all to me!" Nix yelled as she was hit by her own orgasm.

Their cum dripped to the ground even before Monarch pulled out, and when that happened, the ground in between them got a new white look to it. Monarch and Nix toppled over where they were, and Monarch crawled over to Nix's back and cuddled up to his new mate as sleep took them in its grasp.

 _M_

"Oh shit…" moaned Blue as Thirío yet again filled her with his seed.

Orion just grumbled and said, "For the love of God, keep it down!"

"Where are Nix and Monarch?" asked Jade, who was laying next to him in their nest.

"Probably lying in a pool of cum or some shit," Orion joked, which drew a weird look from his mate. "What? It's probably true!" Orion said.

Just then, the brush rustled and parted, and Charlie and Echo came running back, out of breath. "Orion… you need to see this," said Echo, panting.

"What is it?" Orion asked, getting up.

Soon, Delta joined them and said, "Humans in an old building."

Orion looked at Jade with a look that said "oh shit."

"Screams coming from that building…" Charlie said, shuddering.

"Show me," said Orion. Soon, the four raptors were running through the dense jungle.

 _M_

"Jesus Christ on his golden throne…" Orion muttered as he saw the pile of bodies. They all looked to be half raptor and half human, as if transforming before his eyes.

He looked to the old InGen facility where he had been changed into what he was then.

"Stay back," he told the three sisters, who were behind him.

They nodded and stayed where they were in the brush. He ran up to inspect the facility. When he heard the humming of a generator, he knew things were going to get really complicated really quick. He heard a scream emit from a nearby vent, and he crept over before the voice was cut eerily short.

"Damn… another one," said a voice.

"It doesn't matter; we still have one more subject," said another voice.

Orion turned around to head back, but was hit by a tranq dart. His movements became sluggish, and he panicked; he was immune to sedatives! How could one so easily hinder him?

Before his body hit the ground, he noted the foreign yet familiar scent in the air. Orion screeched out out of panic before his body collided roughly with the ground.

"Bring him to the cage," said a voice.

"Yes sir," two more replied in almost perfect unison.

"Not a cage…" Orion mumbled.

He felt himself being dragged off before he blacked out and lost his vision for almost three minutes, though he still heard and smelled everything else. When he regained his vision, he was back in the cage in the gray room he was first put in.

He heard another fit of screams, and Orion yelled, "You fucking bastards! Stop these sadistic experiments!"

The screams were eventually replaced with pained shrieks, making Orion struggle against the cage. When he finally gave up, the shrieks stopped. He heard men drag a limp body to his cage and threw in a raptor, who yelped when his snout came in contact with the ground.

"What the hell…?" the strange raptor asked.

It looked like a realization dawned on him, and he bellowed, "What the fuck did they do to me?!"

Orion took the time to study the new raptor; he was about Orion's height, had an all-black hide, black feathers on the top of his head, elbows, and the tip of his tail, and had two sapphire-blue eyes. No… not two… one sapphire-blue eye… his left one was nothing more than a void. Could it be…?

"Man, you need to chill out," Orion said to lighten his mood.

The raptor tried to stand, but immediately fell back down. Orion extended an arm out to help the five-fingered raptor. He looked a lot like Orion besides the eye and hide, but other than that, this new raptor was the same as Orion in every way. The new raptor took it and Orion heaved the raptor to his feet.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"The name's Orion. And you?"

"Joe."

 _M_

 **Thanks for reading and have a good day/night!**


	8. Reunited (Filler)

**Still workin' on this story somehow... This is still just a filler chapter.**

 _M_

"Joe…?" Orion asked.

Joe nodded his head. "Yeah… what's the problem with that name? Is it not 'raptor-ish' enough?"

Orion chuckled. Yep; this was _definitely_ Joe Grady. But he just couldn't believe it! He had shot this man in the head almost four years ago! How was he here now, alive no less? Orion frowned and turned away, deep in though, tears coming to his eyes at seeing his oldest friend and Brother in Arms again.

"Promise me…" Orion said suddenly.

Joe turned to him confused. "What?" he asked.

"That you won't ever leave again," Orion replied, the tears threatening to spill over.

"What're you talking about?" Joe asked.

"I thought I killed you in Saudi Arabia!" Orion yelled. "But you're here now… alive… breathing… how?"

Joe suddenly looked weary of Orion. "Who are you?" he asked.

In response, Orion crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Brothers…."

He waited for Joe to finish. Joe crossed his arms over his chest and said, "… in all but blood."

Orion smiled, but Joe looked stunned now. "Just who the hell are you?"

"It's me; your Brother in Arms," Orion responded.

Joe's eye widened at this statement. "Scream?" he asked, to which Orion just nodded.

"Like I said, it's Orion," he said as a smiled played itself across his face. Joe shook his head.

"Look… I'd love to have a nice big reunion, but we're stuck in a big metal cage in case you haven't noticed," he said.

Orion then felt a familiar feeling in the nape of his neck.

"But we won't be soon," he replied as the intense feeling of a storm nearing increased.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked.

"Well, feel that tingling sensation on your neck?" Joe nodded.

"That means a very powerful… storm is coming through here, which means no power, which means we better pack our shit."

Orion froze at the word "storm," as it brought back bad memories.

Joe nodded. "Well… where're you gonna go once we get out?" Orion asked, hopeful that his friend will be able to stay with him.

"I dunno… maybe see what's west of here; heard that the raptor packs down there are pretty accepting of newcomers," Joe replied.

Orion scowled and said, "Believe me; the _Alpha_ is accepting of new raptor to kiss his ass." "You've met him?" Joe asked curiously.

"I got my ass handed to me by him; he destroyed the old way of life in the northwestern part of Sorna."

Joe looked stunned. "Scream One got his ass handed to him…?" he asked in disbelief, then doubled over laughing. That angered Orion to no end, even if this was his Brother in Arms that he just discovered was alive.

"Shut up," Orion growled.

"Scream One got his ass handed to him!" Joe said in between laughs.

Orion had had enough; he pinned Joe down, who was taken aback by the sudden assault. "That arrogant asshole _destroyed_ my old pack and _threatened_ my new one! I tried to beat him so my family could have a better life!" Orion roared.

Joe looked like he was about to piss himself, but Orion let him up and said, "Listen, as happy as I am that you're alive, no one, and I mean _no one_ , can insult my pack and get away with it. Not even my Brother in Arms."

Joe still looked terrified, but found his voice. "You have a pack?" he squeaked out.

Orion sighed and said, "Yeah; we're a bunch of oddballs, but a pack nonetheless. And as soon as we're out of here, I'm gonna touch myself up and get back in shape so I can kill that self-centered piece of shit. For them."

Joe looked stunned by the sudden declaration. "What happened to you, Scream?" he asked.

"First off, it's Orion now; I said it three times already now," Orion responded, "and secondly, your presumed death took a heavy toll on my mind."

Joe looked down in shame, and Orion looked his fellow raptor. "How did you survive anyways?" he asked.

"I always told you; body doubles are a miracle," Joe responded. "I'm sorry I did that to you… Orion, but I had to if I was gonna get away. I just… I didn't think about the side effects."

Orion just grunted and said, "Well, the storm's gonna be hitting in a few hours, so we might as well plan or we're not getting very far."

 _M_

Like Orion said, the storm came in only four hours and knocked the power out, leaving everything unpowered. The door to their cage opened easily, as did the door to the hallway, which they ran down, and got to the elevator, which thankfully ran on a different generator. They got out with ease, making good time; they escaped in only five minutes, destroying the generator in two.

"So… you gotta get back to your pack now, right?" Joe asked Orion.

"Yeah; you wanna tag along? Just to see what it's like?" Joe hummed in thought, and Orion added, "But if you do come with me, you'll need a name change."

"Xeno," the one-eyed raptor replied instantly.

"Alright, Xeno. Welcome to what remains of the Refuge pack," Orion said.

Xeno smiled and said, "Thanks for having me."

The two ran into the jungle with stupid grins on their faces, and they made it to their new nesting area within a half-hour. Upon entry, Orion was instantly tackled by a worry-stricken Jade.

"Where were you?" she asked him.

"Sorry; had to deal with those InGen bastards again; they snagged another one," Orion replied as he gestured to Xeno.

"Another one?" Thirío asked nervously.

"Yeah; meet my partner-in-crime for nearly seven years, Xeno." The group looked to Xeno, who gave a sheepish smile and waved slightly.

"Oh, c'mon, buddy; they're not gonna bite… unless they decide they're gonna rough-house with you,"

Orion said smiling from his position on the ground. Jade looked him over for any injuries, and Orion said, "I'm fine; how are you, okay? Comfortable?"

Jade stood straighter and got off Orion. "What? I just want to make sure you're doing alright," he defended.

"Hey," he heard Xeno say.

He turned around to see Charlie and Echo eyeing him curiously, Delta staying back with a weary expression.

"You're eye's missing," Charlie stated bluntly. Xeno decided to take advantage of this statement.

"Really?" he asked as he stuck two of his claws in his left eye socket. "Huh… so it is…" he said, making Orion chuckle and shake his head; he was in for one hell of a ride.

"How'd you lose it?" asked Echo.

"Some dickheads thought it would be fun to carve my eye out of its socket," Xeno replied bluntly. It was then that he noticed the nests in the ground. He looked to Orion expectantly, but Delta spoke up.

"If you want a nest, I'll make one for you," she said as she walked behind Xeno without sparing him a glance.

He looked at her, then back at Orion, who just did his best shrug. As Delta began to work, Xeno watched with attentive eyes; he had a photographic memory, which meant he could easily remember a lot of things he's seen and done. Right now, he was taking in how to build a nest so he could do it in the future.

"So… uh, what're all your names?" Xeno asked.

Orion introduced him to everyone there, but he noticed that Monarch's and Nix's nest was empty, and the two large dinos were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are Monarch and Nix?" Orion asked Jade.

She gave him a look and replied, "Where did you say they were when I asked you?"

He gave her a "fair enough" expression before Xeno asked, "Who're Nix and Monarch?" He then eyed the empty nest in the ground and took in its massive size.

"You remember that whole Jurassic World incident with the Indominus Rex?" Orion asked him.

"Lemme guess; Nix is the Indominus and Monarch is some equally as big and scary creature," Xeno said, still looking at the nest.

"Actually, Monarch is a male T-Rex," said Orion as he stepped behind his friend.

"So I'm not technically wrong, am I?"

Orion chuckled and said, "Just wait until you see him hunt." Xeno looked back to Orion with his one blue eye, and Orion couldn't help but think back to the nightmares.

"So… how long are you having me for?" Xeno asked, turning back to Delta making the nest.

"As long as you can put up with these guys," Orion replied with a smile. "They're a handful."

"You can't exactly say you weren't a handful either, Orion," Xeno replied.

"He still is," Jade said from her and Orion's nest. Orion gave her a look, and Jade asked, "How many times have we had to save you or put up with you?"

"But you'll always save me and put up with me in the end, won't you?" Orion asked with a smug expression on his face. Jade glared at him but sighed in defeat.

"You good? You need anything, or…?" Orion asked, getting a grumble in reply.

"She just seems like a bag of sunshine," Xeno said sarcastically.

"She is…" Orion replied, almost dreamily; it had been awhile since he actually took the time to appreciate his mate for the female she was, and now that he was, he felt a burning sensation in his stomach. But it was cut short by something small colliding with the back of his head.

"C'mon, Orion; didn't you say you wanted to kick that other guy's ass?" Xeno asked as he threw another pebble, which Orion caught before it hit him.

Xeno chuckled and said, "Good to know you kept your reflexes."

"I wouldn't have made it far without them," Orion replied.

Xeno smiled and took a fighting stance. Orion tried his best to raise his eyebrow, but Xeno tried to kick him, only to fall flat on his face.

Orion smirked and said, "Raptor bodies don't work like that; only arms. If you wanna use your legs, you jump."

Xeno recovered rather quickly and took a fighting stance again. But this time, he punched; Orion was barely ready for the incoming attack and almost couldn't put his arm up in time to block the punch.

"C'MON, ORION!! FIGHT LIKE YOU MEAN IT!!" Xeno bellowed as he continued to throw punches, all of which Orion barely managed to block.

Xeno punched and swept Orion off of his feet with his tail, and Orion fell to the ground with a thud.

"What the hell happened to you?" Xeno asked him. Orion looked at him, panting. "You were never one to show hesitation."

Orion, still heavily panting, said, "You're death… took a toll… on my mind…." Xeno held out his hand, which Orion took, and he felt himself being lifted off the ground.

"You used to have way better control of your mind. So I'll ask again. What the hell happened to you?" Xeno demanded.

"You're in no position to do these things," said Jade, who was now standing in her nest.

"Of course I am; I've always been the one to drag him off his ass and make him clean up his act," Xeno responded.

"Hey, my act's always been clean," Orion said.

Xeno snorted and said, "Not with those bottles it hasn't."

He looked to Jade and the rest for support, which they surprisingly gave.

"It's true," Jade said.

"Do you see any bottles?" Orion asked, throwing his hands up.

"Fair enough," said Xeno, "but you're hesitating for another reason; why?"

Orion didn't want to admit it, but he promised Jade that he was done killing unless it was absolutely necessary, and he didn't want to think that it was holding him back. So he just threw his hands up again and yelled, "I don't fucking know!"

But Jade betrayed him. "He promised me he wouldn't kill anymore, but that shouldn't hold him back, right?" Jade asked.

Xeno hummed and said, "If you promise to never kill again, especially when your a carnivorous predator, it just makes killing a hell of a lot harder."

Just then, heavy thuds could be heard in the distance, and Xeno stiffened at hearing them.

They continued to get closer until Nix and Monarch breached the treeline, both roaring, "GET AWAY FROM ORION, _NOW_!!"

Xeno froze with his eye wide and his mouth agape in fear and shock. Orion noticed, though, that their lovely bits were covered in a thick, white fluid.

"Geez, guys; you couldn't clean up before you came to 'save' me?" Orion asked.

Nix's snout reddened, and she replied, "W-well you were in danger and we didn't have time!"

But Monarch's eyes were trained on Xeno with a murderous fire. Orion glanced at Xeno and jokingly said, "What's the matter? You took on a small army, and you're scared of a T-Rex?"

"Well I actually had _weapons to take down_ that small army; do you see any around here?" Xeno hissed back.

Orion chuckled, and Monarch's expression changed from rage to confusion, as did Nix's. "Wait… do you two… know each other?" Nix asked.

Orion startled them both by loudly saying, "Ding ding ding ding ding! Congratulations! You've just solved the biggest mystery of the century!"

Xeno found it hard to keep from falling to the ground laughing, but he did snort and smile. Monarch harrumphed and said, "It's not our fault you decide not to tell us things."

But he remembered what Seb had told him on the boat a couple weeks prior.

Turning to the sisters, he asked, "Hey, can you guys do me a favor?"

They cocked their heads, but listened to his proposition. They all sighed, and Echo said, "Fine, but you owe me."

"Um, I'm confused; why are we doing this?" Delta asked.

"As revenge; remember what Seb said a couple weeks ago?" The three looked confused. "About me sleeping with a guy," he elaborated. "Remember who he said told him?"

"Some guy named –" Charlie started to say, but was cut off by Orion saying, "Yeah, that's him."

He gestured to Xeno without the one-eyed raptor noticing, as he was talking to Jade about how much of a handful he could be.

"And make sure to make it… extra special for him, just for what he's talking to Jade about," Orion added.

The sisters listened in and snickered, and Orion rolled his eyes. "Wow… thanks guys…" he said. "But you know what to do, right?" The sisters nodded and advanced on Xeno.

"Yeah, well, the thing is, you – what the fuck?!" yelled Xeno when the sisters dragged him into the woods.

Jade glared at Orion, and he said, "That's for him saying I slept with a guy; don't _ever_ say I slept with someone other than you, or that's the treatment you're gonna get."

Jade snorted and sat back down. Orion came up and nuzzled her, and she returned the favor.

"Where are they taking him?" Nix asked.

"An old abandoned facility I found a couple days ago," Orion replied. Seeing the worried look Jade gave, he said, "Don't worry; that place is beyond repair, so InGen won't be breathing down our necks for a long time."

A couple hours later, the sisters came back dragging a sleeping Xeno; all of them were trailing white, though Delta was trailing the most, and she looked the most excited and jumpy despite what they all did. They all collapsed in two nests; Charlie and Echo went to one, while Delta and Xeno went to the other. Orion chuckled and shook his head, settling down next to a sleeping Jade.

That's when the scream sounded. And it was right next to him.

 _M_

"I-it was just so r-real! It was like… it was really happening!" Jade exclaimed.

"What happened?" Orion asked her.

"W-we were all there… a-and you all just… just… _died_ right in front of me! And there wasn't anything I could do about it!" Jade cried as the tears streamed down her face.

Everyone was now awake and looking on in concern; even Xeno was worried for her sake. Orion was doing his best to comfort his mate, but it didn't seem like she would stop crying any time soon, and he was worried for her.

"Hey, shhh… it's okay; I'm here. We're all here, and we're not going anywhere… shhh…" Orion said comfortingly as he stroked Jade's head, which was buried in between his chest and left arm. But he knew his attempts to comfort her were futile… but maybe… he could try another approach.

"Hey… do you wanna talk about it in private?" he asked her quietly.

She sniffed and nodded as they stood up and headed into the woods, Jade following Orion. But little did she know, he was leading her to the old facility where he told the sisters to take Xeno; he was a freak, and he didn't ever get to be like that around Jade. No more.

When they got there, Jade sniffled again and asked, "What are we doing here?"

Orion just grinned with a half-lidden expression as he pushed the doors to the abandoned InGen facility open. What greeted them was not what Jade had expected; restraints. Sitting in the ground were metal restraints to hold something around Orion's size, and they would've locked his arms, legs, tail, and head in place, plus a leather muzzle, splaying his body stomach-side up. Jade stopped her sniffling to gape at the restraints and moved towards them wearily.

But that's when she saw Orion move past her and up to the restraints without hesitation. He brushed his hand across the muzzle and grinned at Jade again, who didn't know what to think of this. That's when Orion gently lied down within the open restraints. Jade's mouth dropped open at what he was suggesting; he wanted her to fuck him with him restrained.

"O-Orion…?" she asked tentatively; she wouldn't have _ever_ guessed that Orion would be willing to do something like this. But there he was, his limbs within the restraints; all she needed to do was walk over and close them. He smiled and licked his chops as he moved his snout into the leather muzzle.

Jade found herself moving towards Orion in a daze. She looked at him when she was finally standing over him, and he nodded as best he could in the muzzle. When she closed one restraint around his wrist, she noticed his leaking red tip, and instantly wanted his entirety; she moved across his body and restrained the rest of his limbs, locking his tail in place last so she could get a good whiff of his deep, sex-filled, male scents. One last time, she looked at him for approval.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked him. Orion just smiled as his manhood continued to peak out of his cloaca. Jade just smiled sinisterly. "This means I'm in _full_ control; are you sure you want that?" she asked as she moved her head closer to his leaking member and… something else.

She licked him from his cloaca to his tail hole and inserted a little bit of her tongue; she didn't know what came over her, but she wanted Orion to writhe in pleasure and pain. Pleasure from her fucking him mercilessly, and pain from her teasing and torturing him like she was now, inserting only a little bit of her tongue before removing it again.

Orion hummed a moan in response to her teasing; he had been tortured before, but he had never been _tortured_ before; he dealt with everything from fire burning his skin to water moving down his throat and filling up his lungs to small, painful cuts. But this… this was truly the worst form of torture a man could endure; being teased by a woman. And he was being teased; by now, only about five of his nine inches were exposed, but it was slowly growing as Jade finally stuck her whole tongue in Orion's tail hole, making Orion arch his back and hum again.

That's when she hit it; Orion's "sweet spot." He closed his eyes tightly, clenched his fingers into fists, curling his toes, and arching his back, humming a moan at his mate finding a spot he never knew he had. But as she focused on it, Orion's head started to feel fuzzy as he hummed a chorus of moans and bucked his hips against her tongue, struggling against his restraints as a knee-jerk reaction to the sheer pleasure he was receiving.

When Jade removed her tongue, Orion whined a bit, but felt her give a long and drawn-out lick from his tail hole to his dick. He hummed again when he felt her tongue wrap around his raging manhood, moving up and down slowly. Very slowly. And she didn't once give into Orion's needy moaning hums, making it explicitly clear that she was in charge; Orion had given up his freedom when he allowed himself to be restrained, and she was punishing him for it.

The only reason she sped up was because she wanted his sweet-and-salty tasting seed. She didn't speed up dramatically, but it was enough for it to still be torture. Orion bucked his hips again and Jade was now in between agonizing and euphoric, making sure to make each stroke as long and drawn-out as possible. But soon, Orion found himself on the verge of his peak, which was rising quickly; something about being tortured by his love while restrained made his brain shut off and only process the pleasure he was feeling. He hummed again and Jade widened her maw so she could get all of his seed.

"Mmmm!" he hummed as he came violently, spraying the sides of her mouth in a thick, milky white as Jade smiled and swallowed what she could. She took her tongue off his cock to observe her handiwork, and was apparently satisfied; she began to unlock all the restraints to let an exhausted Orion fall to the floor before he felt himself fading away.

"Orion?" asked a far-away voice.

 _M_

"Orion?" Jade asked Orion as he slowly started to wake up.

After her voice came Delta's moans in the forest. He couldn't hear the rest of the words, but he heard her moan "Xeno" just fine. He heard his name again and turned to the source; a cum-splattered Jade.

"What happened?" she asked him, trying to guide his oozing seed away from her eyes. Orion was just as confused as Jade was as to what happened.

"I have no clue; I was about to ask you the same thing," he said as she started to lick his seed up. At least what she could reach.

"You started to moan in your sleep, then finished all over me before you woke up," Jade said in between licks.

And with that explanation, the pieces of the puzzle fell into place as he figured out what happened. "I must've had a wet dream," he told her as he looked away, blushing heavily.

"What's a 'wet dream?'" she asked him as she stopped grooming herself altogether.

"It's where you wake up from a dream, no matter what it is, and you find yourself and any others in your bed covered in cum. Like you are," Orion explained; he could at least say he tried.

"What was the dream? Do you remember?" Jade asked curiously.

Orion smiled and looked at her. " _Vividly_ ," he said in a lust-filled tone.

He licked the side of her face as she got the general idea and smiled as well. He licked up a bit of his seed and swallowed audibly right next to Jade's ear hole, making her sigh and lean closer to Orion's mouth; it had been a long time since they properly fucked each other, and Jade started to leak at the thought of Orion dominating her like before. But Orion felt like being a tease.

"When did I fall asleep last night? I don't remember it," he said as he moved away from her ear.

She whined, but jumped at Blue saying, "Right after my sisters brought the male back."

That's when they heard the very pronounced moan of Delta in the woods. Thirío came up behind Blue and added, "We heard you talking and moaning in your sleep." Jade smiled as she saw Orion's tail move closer to his tail hole; if only she could get him to agree to something like that….

"Well then… that loud, huh?" Orion asked.

"Not really; we barely heard you, and we couldn't even make out what you were saying," said Blue.

Orion hummed and said, "Well, I think I need to walk around to stretch my legs a little; care to join me, Jade?" Jade smiled and stood up as an answer. Orion smiled back and stood up as well.

He then looked to Blue and Thirío and asked, "You guys wanna tag along?"

He saw Jade look a little disappointed, but smiled _that_ smile, and she knew what was going on. She smiled as well, as did Blue and Thirío, and the four of them headed into the woods.

 _M_

"Heh… oh shit…" Orion said panting from his position on the floor, collapsed from exhaustion like the other three around him.

"That was _good_ ," said Thirío as he rolled over onto his stomach.

Jade and Blue just gave small chuckles in between their heavy breaths as they looked at their mates.

"This is something… I wouldn't have… even _dreamed_ of doing…" Orion said as he got up, stumbled a few feet, then collapsed again.

"So… no 'round 2?'" Blue asked disappointedly.

Orion panted and said, "I don't know about Thi, but I need to take a breather."

"So do I," said Thirío.

After about five minutes, the girls got up and each headed over to their mates. "Time's up," they said.

Blue flipped Thirío over while Jade just went to town with her tongue on Orion's crotch, enticing a moan from him. Blue did the same to Thirío once he was flipped over.

"Oh shit…" Orion moaned as his manhood was coaxed out of hiding.

Thirío's moans followed soon after as his member was unsheathed by Blue. The two females then got up and faced each other, both smirking. Blue sank down to the ground and turned over as Jade got on top of her, both of them presenting themselves to their respective mates. Orion got up first and made his way towards Jade's backside, followed seconds after by Thirío approaching Blue's backside. Both males put their hands on Jade's back to get better leverage, which made Jade sigh and look back at Orion as he slowly entered her as Thirío entered Blue. The farther they went in, the more they made their mates moan in pleasure as they started to lick each male's cock, adding more lubrication. Thirío had never felt Jade's tongue, so he did the only thing he could do; increase the speed of his thrusts and moan.

"H-hah!" he moaned as Jade worked his cock with her tongue as Blue worked Orion's cock with her tongue.

"Oh shit… ah! Fuck…" Orion moaned as he continued to thrust into Jade while Blue wrapped her tongue around his cock, making him fuck Jade and her tongue at the same time, doubling the pleasure for him. The same was happening with Thirío, who was panting and moaning while fucking Blue's hot cunt and Jade's soft, moist tongue.

This continued for some time until Orion and Thirío got an idea, and they both smirked mischievously as they pulled out of their mates.

"W… what are you doing…?" Jade asked as he walked around to Blue as Thirío walked around to Jade. When Jade saw Orion line himself up with Blue's entrance, she turned back to see Thirío lining up with her own entrance.

She got the general idea of what was going on, so Jade said to Thirío, "Not inside… please…."

Thirío nodded as Jade turned back around to see Orion line himself with Blue's… tail hole? She was about to turn back around when she felt about six inches sink into her tight ass and saw Orion bury himself in Blue's tail hole, who cried out in pleasure at having walls spread that had never been spread before, as did Jade when Thirío hilted inside of her tail hole. After that, both males started to thrust at a fast pace, bringing them and each other's mates close to climax.

"Ah! Fuck!" Blue moaned at Orion speeding up even more.

It was hard for the males to pull out right before they were sent rocketing over the edge, but they did and gave a couple strokes while their mates opened up their maws to receive their seed. A few strokes later, both females got a mouthful of cum as well as a free facial from their mates' seed.

"Oh s-s-shit…!" Orion moaned as he climaxed all over Jade's front side, who had her jaws spread open wide to get as much seed as she could into her mouth, as did Blue when Thirío came with a loud moan.

Thirío stumbled backwards and fell after he finished, enticing a snort from Blue. Orion and Jade just stared into each other's eyes for a bit before Jade got off of Blue to let the now-white-faced raptor up.

"Wow, that was…" Blue started as she looked at Orion and tried to lick Thirío's seed from her face.

"Amazing," finished Jade as she looked back at Thirío; maybe this male wasn't so bad after all. She tried to lick some of Orion's cum from her face, but Orion stopped her by saying, "Hey, lemme get that for you."

He licked his seed from Jade's face as Thirío did the same with Blue, making both females start to purr in contentment. Jade laid down as Orion continued to clean her face. Orion brushed his hand across her lower jaw, and she sighed as she leaned into Orion's gentle touch.

"Mmm, I love you, Jade," he said as he licked her face again. Jade chuckled softly as she said, "I love you, too." Orion stopped licking and smiled warmly as affection sparkled in his eyes. He put his forehead on hers and positioned his hand under her jaw; by now her face was clean and a little moist from Orion's tongue-bath.

"I couldn't ever live without your light to guide me in the darkness," he said without shifting his position. "Your smile is what keeps me going, and knowing it's the first thing I'll wake up to is what makes every single day worth living. And knowing you're carrying the next big thing in our lives just makes me love you even more," he said as he rubbed his thumb across Jade's face.

"My my; what's with the sudden poetry?" Jade asked as she pulled away.

Orion tried and failed to suppress a quiet whimper as she pulled away, but said, "I just… I don't know, I just felt like saying it."

He smiled warmly again as he continued to rub Jade's cheek when she thrust her head under his and nuzzled his lower jaw. He put his arm gently around her neck and rubbed the side of his head into the top of her head as they saw Blue and Thirío ready to get back at it.

"You wanna go back?" Orion asked Jade.

"Yes, please; I'm tired," she replied as she stood up, followed by Orion, and Thirío looked to the pair.

"Too tired?" he asked with a slight smile.

"You know it, buddy," Orion replied as he and Jade disappeared in the forest.

 _M_

 **Thanks for reading and have a good day/night!**


	9. Final Frontier (Part 1)

_M_

"Rise n' shine, cupcake; welcome to boot camp," said Xeno as he hit Orion's side with the backside of his hand.

"Five more minutes…" Orion groaned as he shifted and put his arm further around Jade.

Xeno smirked as he went to Plan B. "GET UP!!" he screech loudly.

Everyone jolted awake at the sudden screech, and Orion opened his eyes to see that the sun wasn't even over the trees yet.

"You motherfucker," he groaned as he set his head back down.

He groaned again but got up as everyone else scrambled out of their nests. "Alright, I'm up. Now tell me why the in the Hell you wanted me up at fucking… 5:30 in the morning," Orion grumbled as he faced Xeno, who stood straighter and said, "To train; at least seven hours each day dedicated to training until you get that fucker taken care of. Then it'll only be three. And for the record, it's 6 in the morning."

Xeno got into a fighting position. "Keep in mind, this guy's not used to human combat, so try to use as much of that as you can while still using whatever it is you do in raptor combat. I'll take it easy on you for now," he said as he threw a single punch.

Orion barely blocked it, but did so while also sidestepping Xeno and bringing his clawed hand upwards as if to slash, stopping right before he hit Xeno's hide.

"Good; let's try that again," Xeno said as he backed up and threw the same punch, Orion blocking and sidestepping as he did before. They repeated this a couple times before Xeno threw in an uppercut, which Orion blocked a lot easier since he was a little more awake.

"There ya go; gotta keep on your toes. You don't know what I'm gonna do next," Xeno said as he repeated the punch and uppercut, but also turned and swiped with his tail, knocking Orion over like last time.

"Dammit," Orion muttered as he scrambled to his feet.

"Keep on your toes," was all Xeno said as Orion got back into a fighting position.

When Xeno repeated the sequence, he was thrown off guard when he was put into a light chokehold when his back was turned. Xeno chuckled and tapped out, turning around as Orion let him go with a sly smile.

"Damn good for what I saw last night," Xeno said as the two got back into fighting position.

They spent the next seven hours working on human combat techniques to surprise Storm when they next met, and the pack watched to make sure Xeno didn't get too rough with Orion; they almost intervened a couple times, but Orion kept saying it was okay. When they were done, it was about 1 in the afternoon, but Orion felt like it was 10 in the morning; it went by fast, and he wanted to train more to take Storm down, even if he felt like his joints were on fire. The only reason he didn't was because Xeno himself was tired and wanted to be done for the day. They had gone over old techniques they had both used in the past, as well as new ones that Xeno had practiced in his four-year absence.

But what Xeno said when they were done surprised him. "You know what you should do?" he asked Orion, panting.

"What?"

"You should meditate." Orion just stared at Xeno in disbelief and skepticism.

"What? It's a good way to clear your mind; when I was gone, I went to the outskirts of Nepal and learned how to better clear my mind, and meditation was number one there," said Xeno in defense, "and, lemme tell you, that shit works, and well."

"You know for a fact that I have an _extremely_ low patience level? I've tried meditation, Tai Chi, etcetera; none of it works."

Xeno hummed and said, "Not in the way I've tried it." Orion rolled his eyes and turned away before Xeno said, "C'mon, just give it a try; if it doesn't work, you can say 'I told you so.'"

Orion nodded his head slightly and sighed as he said, "Fine." Xeno smiled and told him exactly what to do; how to sit, how to position his hands, how to clear his mind, and pretty much everything else that went along with Xeno's style of meditating.

When Orion closed his eyes, Xeno did everything he could to distract him, but Orion never once opened his eyes or flinched; he showed no reaction to Xeno's distractions, which meant he was in a deep level of meditation. One that can show visions; the past, the present, and even the future, as well as spiritual guides and figures that help in life and death.

Orion had never experienced something as strong and vivid as that, and when he opened his eyes, it was as if his eyes had physically darkened; no longer were they a rich emerald green, but a deep forest green not unlike Jade's own scales. Orion looked around and sat up with such gracefulness, Jade couldn't help to wonder what happened.

"Told you so," said Xeno, smiling. Orion looked around with a new sense of wonder in his eyes until they landed on Jade.

He smiled gently at her, and she asked, "What did you see?"

"Wouldn't be my secret if I told you, would it?" he responded.

"It's bad luck to tell others about your visions," Xeno added. Jade just smiled and nodded understandingly.

Thankfully, before he had his visions, Orion figured that Delta and Xeno were probably mates, and Orion now had new material to tease his friend with.

"So," he started, making everyone look at him. He looked Xeno directly in his eye and asked, "how was Delta?"

Xeno smiled and patted Orion's shoulder, whispering in his ear, "You're a dick."

"I know," Orion retorted, "but not as much as you."

Xeno chuckled and shuffled slightly. Orion was about to ask what he was doing when he was suddenly swept off his feet. He landed with a groan and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he saw a laughing Xeno staring back at him.

"Why you motherfucker!" Orion yelled as he charged Xeno and tackled him, getting into a friendly wrestling match as the others eyed a blushing Delta.

"Congrats, Delta," said Nix from her spot next to her own mate.

"Now we just have to get Echo and Charlie mates that are as crazy as them," said Jade with a smile, getting a synchronized "Hey!" in response, making her chuckle.

Jade knew Scar to be aggressive in nature, but down-to-earth, humble, honest, and caring when he needs to be, as shown when he tried to save his dying brother, so he would be perfect for Echo, and Ghost acts like a hatchling, with his untamable curiosity and giddiness, so he and Charlie would be natural mates.

She was distracted from her thoughts when she heard Orion yell, "Hey! That was a cheap shot!"

She chuckled as she saw Orion get back up with a groan and a smile; they really were the best of friends.

Just then, she felt something inside her stir, and she winced at the suddenness of it. But she brushed it off and looked back to Orion before he could see her. But he saw her anyways.

"Jade, you alright?" he asked as he rushed to her side; her sudden wince made him nervous and he wanted to make sure she was okay.

"I think it's starting," she said as she looked at him and got up.

He supported her weight and put one arm under her chest and the other on her back as she walked over to a little area the pack had reserved for this exact moment; a separate, larger nest had been made for Jade when she told Monarch she was pregnant.

As Orion eased Jade into the nest, he whispered comforting things to Jade as she started panting; she could feel them pushing their way through her.

"Wait, care to explain this to the one who has no clue what the hell is going on?" Xeno asked.

"She's about to lay her eggs," Delta replied as she walked up behind him.

"Orion's gonna be a dad?" Xeno asked in disbelief. But that changed as he smiled and said to Orion, "Y'know, I never expected you to _ever_ have kids, but looks like you got a couple on the way."

Orion only smiled and nodded, not once taking his eyes off of Jade, comforting her while she went into labour. She started to breathe rapidly as her legs twitched and her toes curled, and Orion was there by her side the whole time.

"Hey, it's fine; just breathe," he said as he saw her stomach get a little smaller as one of the eggs was being pushed through her. She inhaled sharply when this happened, and Orion stroked the side of her head and continued to comfort her as her face contorted in pain. Just then, Xeno made his way over and knelt down beside Orion in front of Jade's walls.

"What in the Hell are you doing?" Orion asked him.

"Which one of us has a masters in medical science from Harvard?" Xeno retorted as he kept a close eye on Jade.

"This is a big league from learning in a classroom; plus, no college teaches about fucking _raptor_ birth," Orion shot back as Jade hissed in pain, causing Orion to focus his attention back on her as Xeno did his thing.

When he saw a bit of discoloration, specifically a beige color, he gently eased it out and into his hand, with Orion watching him carefully as he set the lone egg down next to him.

"That's one down, however-many-more to go," he said as he looked back to Jade.

"Usually raptors lay about five to seven eggs," said a voice from behind them. They all turned to see none other than Thorn making her way to the duo of ex-assassins.

"Mother…" Jade whispered.

"Shhh, save your energy," said Orion as he turned back to her.

Thorn took up the space at Orion's right side as she said, "I remember when I laid my eggs. Ah yes… Jade was the first to hatch, and, unfortunately, the only one to hatch; hopefully that doesn't happen with your eggs."

She looked to the rest of the pack and asked, "Who are they?"

"Xeno, you've got the best memory here; give her a rough intro to everyone here, and we'll worry about the niceties later," Orion said, never taking his eyes off Jade as Xeno told Thorn everyone's names and how everyone was grouped together, leaving out him and Delta now being mates, which Orion picked up on, but didn't say anything because he was still comforting Jade.

"So… two hybrids and a King… quite the pack you have, Orion," said Thorn when Xeno was done.

"Four years in the making," was all Orion replied with, going right back to comforting Jade as Xeno eased out another egg and set it next to its sibling.

This continued for a good thirty minutes until seven, beige eggs sat grouped together with the mother curled her body around them and the father gave her a loving nuzzle as he looked at what would become his legacy.

"Congrats, buddy; you're a dad," Xeno said to Orion as he glanced at Delta.

"How do you feel?" Orion asked Jade, who gave a tired smile and said, "Tired, but… proud."

Orion smiled gently as he curled up by his mate's side and nuzzled her neck. Jade leaned into his gentle touch as Blue and Thirío looked on before looking at each other, as well as the other couples, but Echo and Charlie looked on in a combination of envious happiness and personal sadness; they didn't have mates, and they didn't know whether or not they would ever find one that they would be happy with.

But no sooner than Orion sat down did a shrill roar echo through the trees. And it sounded close. When everyone but Jade shot up, a large spinosaurus breached the treeline in a display of power. But Monarch got a bored expression.

"You're not _that_ tough, Motus," he said.

The spinosaurus looked offended and said, "You don't know that, Monarch." Monarch snorted and walked up to meet the spinosaurus, not once glancing at the rest of the pack, even if the spinosaurus did.

"Who are they?" he asked as he glanced at Orion and Jade.

Then, he set his eyes on Nix, who flinched ever-so-slightly under his gaze. He took a deep whiff and caught Monarch's scent on her and made the assumption that she was his mate.

As he looked back to Monarch, he said, "Who is _that_?"

"My mate, so keep your sticky claws off," Monarch retorted.

"Monarch… with a _mate_ …?" the spino asked, who doubled over and laughed loudly and deeply after.

"Laugh it up, Motus," grumbled Monarch.

When Motus got control, he said, "I didn't expect for us to meet like this, but it's good to see you again." He looked down slightly at Monarch and asked, "How's the leg?"

Monarch looked down at his left leg and said, "Better than ever."

"Good to hear," Motus replied. "Um, yeah, 'scuse me?" Orion called from below. "Who is he?"

Monarch smiled and said, "He's a good friend; he saved me from drowning in a lake in my earlier years after my leg was broken by those damned humans."

Orion nodded quickly and said, "Right… damned… what does he want?"

"I'm right here, you know," Motus said. "And congratulations on your little family," he added as he looked back to Jade.

"I agree with Orion; what _do_ you want?" Monarch asked. Motus looked down and the air got cold as he said, "Father is… dead."

 _M_

"So lemme get this straight; you two are basically adopted brothers after Motus saved you from drowning in the flash flood that killed your parents, and he felt bad for you so his father took you in and cared for you as his own until you two left the nest. Did I miss anything?" Orion asked from his position beside Jade.

"Nope, you covered everything," Monarch replied from his own place next to Nix, with Motus bragging to Echo about how many fights he's been in, trying to play tough. Orion hummed in thought and nodded.

Monarch cocked his head and asked, "Is he a burden?"

"Nah, he should be fine; it'll definitely make this place a lot more interesting," Orion said as he soothed Jade into sleep.

Thorn saw this and said with a dangerous gleam in her eye, "Did you ever hurt her?"

Orion thought back to what happened at the Lockwood estate, but he didn't know who hurt who more, and he didn't want to dwell on that memory, so he just said, "We had a problem couple months back, but we figured it out."

Thorn nodded, but never lost that dangerous gleam in her eye, and he wondered if she was contemplating how to best kill him. He wouldn't be surprised; he would do whatever it takes to keep his own children safe, and if anyone hurt them, he would be sure to paint the earth crimson red.

"Orion?" asked Xeno from his place from beside Delta. Orion hummed and looked in his direction. "What exactly _is_ this old way of life you're trying to restore?"

Orion smiled as he thought back to his first days on Sorna with his pack, but there was still a lot he didn't know about raptor culture.

"Well… I guess you'll see when I restore it," Orion said as he looked back to Jade and the eggs.

"Of all the things I thought I would see," he said, "never did I think I would see something so breathtakingly beautiful."

He stroked the side of Jade's head, making her purr and lean into his touch as she slept. Orion smiled as he got a tear in his eye, but they weren't tears of sadness or depression. They were tears of joy; joy for what he would do for his pack and the others that were forced to follow Storm. He closed his eyes and settled down next to Jade as he let sleep take over.

 _M_

"Hey, Dyl," called Joe as he grabbed his rifle.

"Hmm?" was Dylan's intelligent response.

He looked up to see Joe toss him an extra ammo clip; this next job was going to be dangerous. Currently, he, Joe, and Seb were sitting in a militarized plane waiting to parachute down on Singapore, where their next target had fled to. The Suit and a couple others were on standby in case things went downhill, but Dylan had assured them that the job would go smoothly.

"Thanks," he said to Joe, who just nodded back in response.

"The window is gonna be short, so we have to make it count," said Joe.

"Seb, how far to the window?"

"ETA two minutes," replied the techie. Dylan grabbed Daphne and Diane as he made his way back to the explosives section.

"Oh c'mon, Dyl," Xeno said as he picked up a random explosive and shoved it into Dylan's hands, "just pick some already."

Dylan eventually settled for a couple hand grenades and strapped them to his utility strap as he made his way to the melee section, where he grabbed his curve-bladed butterfly knife and a standard combat knife.

"You ready for this?" Joe asked Dylan.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Dylan replied as he grabbed a parachute.

Joe followed suit just as Seb said, "The light is green."

Joe pushed the button to open the bay doors and was greeted by a strong gust of wind. Good thing they had strapped everything down beforehand; if not, all their gear would've gone flying and gotten found by authorities.

"Three, two, one," Joe said as he prepared to break into a run, but was interrupted by Dylan screaming, "Go!"

He jumped out of the plane without hesitation, because he knew if he hesitated, he wouldn't have jumped. He was followed shortly by Joe and looked up to see the bay doors closing.

"Alright, comms check," came Seb's voice from their earpieces.

"Check," said Joe, his voice clear as daylight in their ears, followed the same way by Dylan saying, "Check."

"Alright, looks like we're good," said Seb. "24,183 feet and dropping."

"We hear you, buddy," said Dylan as he looked down at the clouds that were blocking the city lights.

After about 10,000 feet of dropping, the clouds finally cleared to reveal the glowing city lights of Singapore.

"Move left; target is left," said Joe as he positioned his body to move left, as did Dylan.

"10,382 feet; I think you should deploy your parachutes," said Seb. Joe pulled his strap first, but nothing happened.

"Shit; my chute's jammed," he said as he made his way to Dylan.

Once Joe had grabbed onto Dylan, he deployed his chute and they slowed their descent into the city. When they touched down, Dylan discarded the chute with haste and readied his pistols as Joe readied his rifle. Joe and Dylan stood back-to-back, watching each other's 6 so they didn't get shot in the back; they landed where they wanted, which was the private estate of an international terrorist housing their victim.

"Move, move, move!" Joe said quietly as he started to move forward.

When he did, he heard a bullet whizz past his and Dylan's ear, and he promptly shot the offender stupid enough to miss two highly trained assassins. Dylan saw another man jump out with his finger on the trigger and his sights trained on Dylan, but he was shot before he could pull the trigger.

After that, they were swarmed by dozens of armed men, but Dylan had something special for that; he pulled a grenade from his strap, pulled the pin, and threw it into a crowd of men, and five seconds later, Joe and Dylan took cover behind a couple of many storage containers as bullets flew past them.

"You guys alright?" Seb asked in a worried tone.

"We're fine… for now," said Joe as ue shot off a couple rounds, bringing down 8 men with 8 bullets.

"Go! Find a way in! I'll cover you!" Joe yelled over the racket of bullets flying.

Dylan nodded as he saw a couple more men drop in on parachutes and light up the place. Dylan ran off as Joe threw a grenade of his own up and over their cover. Dylan heard more shouts, which were also quickly cut off by an explosion, and he took his chance and ran to find a way into the building. He eventually found his ticket in in the form a small hole, which he almost climbed through, but was stopped when he heard the firefight he left behind cease.

"Joe?" he asked on comms as Seb did the same to the others of the team that had been sent down.

"Aw shit!" Seb yelled.

"What?" Dylan asked.

"Vitals for the whole team besides Joe have flatlined! You need to find Joe and get him and you the fuck outta there!" Seb responded.

Dylan just gaped as he ran back to the open storage area. What he saw alarmed him; all of his teammates, besides Joe, were lying on the ground dead with pools of blood forming around their bodies. Joe was on his knees in front of two men; their target and his protector. Dylan didn't even listen to the conversation; he tuned everything but the two men's forms out as his vision turned red, but returned to normal when he heard Joe scream in pain, and the sight terrified him. He saw Joe's head turned upwards to the protector, who held a knife in his right hand, which was awfully close to Joe's left eye.

Suddenly, much to Dylan's horror, the protector slowly inserted the knife into Joe's eye and started swishing it around while Joe screamed out in pain, and their target moved indoors. Dylan saw his prototype 75 cal. sniper rifle conveniently sitting on the ground beside him, probably one he had lent to a buddy. He grabbed it and made sure it was loaded and ready to to; once he did that, he trained his sights on the protector's head and pulled the trigger. The protector's head exploded into a mixture of red mist, bone, and brain matter, all of which splattered on anyone with a ten-foot radius, including Joe, who pulled the knife from his head with a bellow of pain.

"Dylan, Joe's vitals are off the charts! Get him out of there!" Seb screamed.

Dylan began to pick off the protector's men until he was out of bullets, after which he charged in with Diane and Daphne, bellowing in rage, painting the ground red with their blood for hurting his Brother in Arms, the penalty of which was death.

He finished off the rest of the men when he was about five feet away from Joe, who was keeled over in immense agony; when he looked up at Dylan, he felt his heart break at seeing the only family he had differently than he had before. One of Joe's baby blues was replaced by red blood and tissue; Dylan knew it was gonna be a bitch getting the remains of the left eye out of Joe's head, but he shook that thought from his mind as he threw a grenade at the front door of the estate, tearing it to shreds with an earsplitting explosion.

The men inside had no idea what the hell just hit them, but Dylan didn't give them time to contemplate; he threw another grenade inside and leaned against the doorway. As soon as the explosion sounded, Dylan spun around and shot the remaining men in under four seconds and made his way to the stairs. When he heard the bullet whizz past his ear, he didn't need anyone to tell him he was the luckiest man alive, and he shot the man promptly as he ran up the stairs, throwing his second-to-last grenade around the corner and into the main hallway, again spinning around the corner and shooting the remaining men as he made his way down the hallway.

He stopped at a wooden set of double doors that, no doubt, housed his victim; he knocked three times slowly, and as soon as the doors opened, he tossed a grenade inside and slammed the door shut and using his body weight to keep the door closed. When the door bulged and the explosion shook dust from the ceiling, he opened the door to reveal what looked like a murder scene. Well, technically it was. But what caught his eye was the man on all fours crawling away; his victim. Dylan made his way over to his victim and shoved him over, an expression of pure fear meeting his eyes.

"Look, I don't have much time left," said Dylan in a bored tone, "so I'll just give you a rundown; I promise to live for you, and you have one scream before I kill you."

The man started to sob and cried out, "No, please! Don't kill me!"

Dylan hung his head in boredom at hearing the same thing for three years and shot the man in the head. He stood up to observe his handiwork for a few seconds before turning around and running back downstairs and out of the house to Joe, who was on his back in a stretcher the Suit had arranged in the event any of them got hurt, which he doubted would happen.

Well, so much for that.

 _M_

"Orion?" asked a voice from above.

He opened his eyes with a groan to see Charlie and Echo standing there with sad expressions.

"What is it?" he asked as he lifted his head up from on top of Jade's neck.

"We, uh… wanted to talk…" said Charlie. Orion closed his eyes tightly and opened them again.

"Mmm, about what?" Orion groaned as he set his head back down.

"It's about us… finding mates…" said Echo dejectedly.

Orion groaned again and said, "Don't worry; you'll both find mates."

Echo and Charlie looked at each other before looking back at Orion, and Charlie asked, "But what if we don't?"

Orion quietly chuckled and said, "Don't worry; there's more than enough raptor males on this damned rock for the both of you. If you want, as soon as we get our little dilemma taken care of, I can do a meet-and-greet for you and the rest of the males of my pack and maybe others." Charlie and Echo nodded as they went back off to their nest.

"Who are they to you?" asked a voice from his side.

He turned to see Thorn standing above him with a fire in her eyes, and Orion said, "Pack. And pack means family; they're family like everyone else here; even you." At seeing her surprised expression, Orion chuckled and said, "You're in the same boat as us; you may as well have been with us through Hell and back."

Thorn's expression returned to normal, but she never lost the surprise of being accepted into the pack so easily.

"What happened between you and my daughter?"

Orion lost his smile as he remembered what happened not even six months ago, and the temperature dropped at least 5 degrees because of how sad the memory made him; he thought he lost his Jade, and he wouldn't be able to function if he did.

"She… uh…" Orion said; he was trying to find a way to give her the truth, but making it sound better than it was. When he couldn't, he just gave it to her bluntly. "She… tried to use my suicidal thoughts against me, since I was protecting Thirío; he was scared, and I've seen too many faces like that before… the ones that used to haunt my nightmares."

"What made you stay?" Thorn asked. Orion got a tear in his eye as he looked at Jade and the eggs; his unborn children.

"Them," he said, still looking at the love of his life and what would become his legacy. Thorn smiled slightly as she forgot about murdering Orion for a bit.

"You love her, yes?" she asked him.

All Orion could do was smile and nod as he remembered all the good times he and Jade had over the years; she cemented herself as his mate after their problem, and he would do everything in his power to protect her and his hatchlings.

"Then you are family to me as well," said Thorn.

Orion smiled as he stared at his mate, and made a vow to never leave her side unless it was absolutely necessary.

 _M_

"C'mon, Orion! Ya gotta want this!" Xeno shouted to a panting Orion.

The others were currently watching Orion training with Xeno before his daily meditation, but something was… off; Orion was kind of getting his ass handed to him. Orion tried to say he was just a bit tired, but everyone knew it was something else… besides Motus, who actually believed Orion.

"Fuck you, dude," Orion said in between breaths.

He charged Xeno, who easily sidestepped and tripped Orion with his tail, which caused Orion to collide with the ground snout-first.

"Never attack first," Xeno said before Orion got up and back into fighting position.

Xeno charged this time, and he actually got past Orion's defenses and made to slash at his face, only to stop a couple millimeters short.

"What the hell is going on with you today?" Xeno asked him.

"Told you; I'm just tired," said Orion.

"Bullshit; what's really going on?" Xeno asked.

"Nothing; just tired," Orion responded, a bit louder; he was getting annoyed with his pack constantly prying at him.

Why did they have to care so damn much about him? Well, besides Jade; it was pretty much her _job_ to care about him.

"I'm just gonna keep pickin' at you; what's going on?" Xeno asked.

"Nothing," Orion responded in an annoyed tone, letting Xeno know that he was playing with a fire he didn't want to unleash.

"What's going on?" Xeno asked, to which Orion replied, "Nothing; I'm fine."

This repeated a few times before Orion shouted, "I'M FUCKING FINE!! YOU NEED TO JUST LET ME REST FOR ONE GODDAMN MINUTE!!"

"NOTHING WRONG?! I'VE KNOWN YOU LONG ENOUGH TO KNOW THAT THAT IS COMPLETE AND UTTER BULLSHIT!!" Xeno yelled back, making the rest of the group tense; they still didn't trust Xeno like Orion did, and Echo nearly tackled him from behind when he delivered Jade's eggs.

Orion roared and charge Xeno, tackling him and punching him hard in the face. Orion got off Xeno with some hesitation, but he was still so pissed off, his hands were shaking and he felt his blood pressure rising; no one wanted to get near him at this point, not even Jade.

"Xeno, you need to just lay off me for one day; just give me one day off," said Orion through clenched teeth.

Xeno got up and rubbed where Orion had hit him and nodded. Orion nodded as well and collapsed on the spot. Everyone's eyes widened and Jade rushed to his side, though she was mindful of her eggs. She knelt down beside him and called his name, but getting no response from an unconscious Orion.

"What the hell just happened?" she asked Xeno, since she knew he knew Orion better than anyone in their present company.

Xeno knelt down and pressed his hand up to Orion's chest, and felt a heartbeat. A very fast heartbeat.

"Must be SVT," he said.

"S… what?" asked Jade.

"SVT, also known as supraventricular tachycardia," Xeno responded, making Jade look at him before looking back to Orion. "Can you fix it?" she asked.

"There's no 'fixing' it without melatonin, but there shouldn't be any for at least two hundred miles," Xeno said. "Besides, it'll go away on its own."

Jade nodded as she saw Orion's heart pounding in his chest; if she didn't know any better, she'd say that his heart was about to burst from his chest.

"What triggers it?" she asked.

"In his case, it's never anything in particular; it just randomly hits," said Xeno as he walked to his and Delta's nest.

When he settled down next to Delta, she nudged him slightly, and Xeno returned the favor with a smile. Jade carefully dragged Orion back to their nest while everyone else watched in concern, but everyone settled down and went about their business when Jade finally got Orion in their nest by her side.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Delta asked Xeno.

"He survived a whole lotta shit; this shouldn't hold him down for long," he said.

Delta nodded and leaned on Xeno, who wrapped on arm around her as they cuddled and fell asleep, as did everyone else besides Jade; this was going to be their day off, and they would enjoy it with sleep. And for one, short hour, everything seemed to be at peace.

Then Orion had to wake up screaming.

 _M_

"Orion! What is it?" Jade asked in concern as everyone else jumped awake.

Orion just looked at Jade for a few seconds before hugging her tightly, as if he was afraid to let her go, and he started sobbing as he stroked the back of her head. "I love you, Jade…" he whispered quietly.

"I love you, too, Orion," Jade said, more confused than anything now as she hugged him back. "What happened?" she asked.

Orion pulled away with tears still streaming down his face as he looked at the eggs, before getting up and checking them over. "Orion?" Jade asked again.

Orion looked off into the distance and said, "I need to win that fight, and I need to win it _now_. For all of you."

The others looked at each other worriedly, except for Xeno, who eyed Orion as he got up and made his way over to his Brother in Arms.

"Lemme guess; you saw what would happen to us if you didn't win that fight." Orion nodded solemnly as the tears started again. Jade got up and hugged him as Xeno looked him over.

"Who and where is that son-of-a-bitch?" he asked.

 _M_

"Sunset," Orion greeted the raptor.

He and Xeno were currently on the border of Northwestern Sorna, and he called for Sunset to meet him there so he could challenge Storm again. But this time, he knew he would win.

Sunset looked to Xeno and asked, "Who is this?"

"My long-time buddy and Brother in Arms; Xeno," Orion replied. "I wish to challenge Storm for the position of Alpha," he said loudly and powerfully, his voice laced with steely authority.

Sunset looked at him with disbelief and asked, "Why, so he can beat you again?" Orion just looked at her. "It broke all of our hearts when you lost, Orion, but we moved on."

"Did you really?" Orion retorted. When Sunset looked at him inquisitively, he added, "I mean do you still hate Storm?"

"All of us have always hated Storm, but –" she started, but was cut off by Orion saying, "Then you haven't really moved on."

Just then, the brush to their left parted to reveal Midnight, who was bleeding from his left side. Orion felt rage nearly take over, but he took a deep breath and got himself under control.

"Who's this?" he asked, gesturing to Xeno.

"I'll explain later. Where's Storm?" Orion asked.

Midnight looked at Sunset, who looked right back at him.

"Alright; we'll take you to him, but we need to tell him you're coming. Until then, wait here with Midnight," said Sunset before she ran off back into Northwestern Sorna.

After she was out of earshot, Midnight asked, "So you're a father now?" Orion damn near tackled him right then and there, but Midnight said, "Don't worry, no one knows but Sunset, Scar, Blacktooth, and myself."

"How did you know?" Orion asked with a dangerous edge in his voice.

"We send scouts out to patrol the borders, and I stumbled across your nesting grounds by accident yesterday. I turned the others back because of the ones you call Monarch and Motus, but if they were not there, the others wouldn't have turned back."

Orion relaxed a bit, but he didn't know whether to thank or murder Midnight for turning them back; who knows? Storm could've sent hundreds of raptors after that nest, and he hoped to God that wasn't happening right now.

After about five, tense minutes, Sunset came back and said, "Alright, follow me."

She ran back into the forest with Orion and Xeno in tow, with Midnight taking up the back. When they arrived back to where Orion was first humiliated, he and Xeno both noted the presence of Death there, but it was stronger now than Orion remembered.

"Orion," said Xeno. "Remember; balance both combat techniques to confuse this guy. And don't let your emotions take control again; that's how you lost the first time. Good luck."

Orion nodded and turned back to the center of the clearing just as Storm emerged from the brush with a menacing smile. "Come to join my pack, Orion?" he asked.

Xeno leaned over to Orion's ear and whispered, "I already hate this guy."

Orion smiled and turned his attention back to Storm. "I've come to take it," he said with a menacing smile of his own.

"Alright; same terms as last time," said Storm as he bent over in a fighting position.

Xeno backed up in his corner and said, "Kick his ass, Scream One!"

Orion smiled at the use of his codename and got into a fighting position of his own, planting his feet as Storm smiled at what he thought was a weak position.

They circled each other once before Storm launched himself at Orion. That was a mistake; he attacked first. Orion sidestepped and slashed at Storm's side, which didn't seem to hinder him in any way, as evident when he stopped himself and slashed at Orion, who blocked Storm's arm halfway and punched him hard in the chest, knocking him back a few feet. Storm charged him and slashed again, which Orion blocked easily as he delivered his own slash, which hit it's mark.

"I am the judge in your case," said Orion as he advance slowly on Storm. "I accuse you, Storm, of treason of the highest order and heresy of the highest offense. What does the defendant have to say?"

Storm only roared and charged Orion, who took the hit and used it as an advantage as he grabbed Storm by the neck and punched him in the side.

"Defendant says nothing in his defense. How does the jury find the defendant?"

Orion looked at Xeno, who said, "The jury finds the defendant," he took a look at Storm and Orion, smiling as he said, "guilty."

Orion smiled and said, "The punishment for treason and heresy are death, and you, Storm, have committed both. So, your sentence… is death."

Storm roared again and tackled Orion, who slashed upwards and kicked Storm off of him and to the ground. Orion walked over to Storm, who was having a bit of trouble getting up, and placed on claw on his throat. But before he could slit Storm's throat, he felt a pinprick in his side, making him feel drowsy as he looked back to Xeno, who had a tranq dart sticking out from his side.

"What the hell?" he asked as he collapsed, as did Orion, which Storm took as a dirty advantage. But before he could make the kill, he too collapsed with a tranq dart sticking from his side, as well as Sunset.

Before he could do anything, he heard someone say, "Load these two up and find the Indominus, the Indoraptor, and Grady's raptor. Kill the others."

He didn't know what happened, but he was flooded with a sudden rush of energy, and he shot up and slashed at the nearest standing body, pulling the dart out of his side as he trained his eye on all the others. They all had InGen logos on their vests, and all dropped their non-lethals in favor of real guns, which they aimed at Orion. Orion ran up to the nearest man and slit his throat in a split second, moving on to the nest man and gutting him, spilling his innards onto the ground. The nest man was bitten and stabbed by Orion's claw, which was then used to kill the fourth man by slashing his head wide open, exposing brain. The fifth and last man was trying to radio for help, but in the panic, Orion figured he wasn't on the right frequency anymore, and he slowly advanced on the man. He tripped over on his own feet and was stuck with scooting away as Orion pounced on him, taking his whole head in his mouth and crushing it, hearing bone shatter and tasting blood as the man's head caved in. This all happened in a thirty-second span, after which Xeno was getting up and made his way over to Orion, who let the dead body fall from his mouth.

"Who the hell were they?" he asked as Sunset groaned and lifted her head up.

"InGen; they're after us, Nix, Thirío, and Blue," Orion responded as he looked at the five bodies that littered the ground before he noticed the bullet wound in his chest.

"Goddammit," he muttered before he stuck his claws in and pulled the bullet out with a hiss of pain.

Storm groaned and said, "You… led them to us… traitor… kill him."

Sunset also groaned and set her head back down as Midnight, Ghost, and Scar emerged from brush.

"Die, humans!" Ghost bellowed childishly as he launched himself at the nearest dead body and tearing the clothing to shreds.

"Why in the Hell is InGen still here? They should've fucking left!" Orion said as he pulled a radio from someone's pocket. He turned the dial some and heard a conversation.

"Where's Sam's group?"

"No clue; we should send out a search party."

"No, that would only cause more casualties; two men are already dead because of those little green fuckers."

"So we should just hope and pray that they're not dead?"

"Yeah; they're on the special ops team anyways. Those guys are tough to deal with."

Orion switched the frequency and got only static as he crushed the radio under his foot.

"Special ops my ass," said Xeno. " _We're_ the special ops here; we got more training than any of those guys."

Orion nodded as he searched the rest of the bodies for something useful. He found a map with a layout of every InGen facility on the island, and he saw at least twelve in Northwestern Sorna alone. _That's_ probably how InGen was there; they didn't use the old facility from over four years ago.

"We should find a way to clear out these facilities; odds are that's where those InGen weasels are," said Orion as he stood up.

He then made his way over to the three males who had just arrived and asked, "Hey, what's up?"

Ghost stopped tearing into the body for a bit to focus his eyes on Orion. "Hi," he said before getting right back to it, and Scar eyed him wearily.

"You guys wanna kick the asses of these bastards?" he asked with a slight smile; he didn't care if they were in or not, because he had his pack, minus Jade, to do this.

But Midnight said, "If these two go, so will I."

Scar nodded and said, "Sure."

Ghost shot up and said, "Hell yeah!"

Orion smiled wider and said, "Well? What're we waiting for?"

"For you to fulfil your challenge," came a voice from behind him.

Oh right; he still had Storm to deal with. He turned to face the injured and stoned raptor, who was stumbling a bit because of the sedatives in his body.

Orion took pity on him and said, "Why don't we wait a bit until you're fit to fight again; in the meantime, I gotta do what I've always done best."

"And what's that?"

"Kill some motherfuckers," Orion said with a smile, turning to Xeno.

"Good to have you back, Scream; one last job?"

"One last job," Orion confirmed.

"No…" said Storm. "You're going to fulfil you're challenge here and now; it's tradition."

"This is war now, Storm," said Orion, "and it's fine to break tradition during war."

Storm grumbled but turned away and curled up on the ground as Orion led the four other raptors away.

 _M_

"What the fuck?" Orion said as he and the others observed an old InGen facility that was currently being used.

Orion took another look at the map and said, "This is the smallest facility; we should probably take them down smallest to largest, finishing with this one here."

He pointed to a facility that seemed to be in the heart of Northwestern Sorna and looked over the map one more time before setting it down and saying, "Move quickly and quietly. No survivors."

The others nodded and Xeno said, "Move out."

They darted back into the brush and split up into two groups, Xeno with Scar and Ghost with Midnight, Orion going directly forward by himself; they would attack like the raptors of the olden days. Orion would be the distraction while the others attacked from the sides, and once enough men had been dealt with, Orion would move in and kill everyone else and blow the generator to bits with grenades.

Orion emerged from the brush and screamed, "Hey, you big, ugly motherfuckers! I'm all yours; come and get me you corrupt bastards!"

Several men turned their heads only to get their throats sliced by the other four raptors moving quickly and quietly through the facility, killing anyone they saw without hesitation by slitting their throats with their claws. Eventually, Orion also snuck in and started to pick off any remaining InGen guards before making his way to the armory with Xeno and grabbing a grenade belt.

He turned to Xeno and said, "I hope we're far enough away from any other facilities."

They made their way to the generator, and Orion pulled the pin on one of the grenades before tossing the belt towards the generator and shouting, "Run like Hell!"

A few seconds later, with Midnight, Ghost, and Scar accounted for, Xeno and Orion heard the rather loud explosion, and the group made their way back to their first hiding spot, where Orion found the map again and picked it up before running back in the direction they came.

They got back to the little clearing where he left Storm and Sunset, only to see Blue, Thirío, and Delta standing there with worried expressions on their faces. As soon as Delta saw Xeno, she ran into his arms and hugged him tightly as the others watched.

Orion turned back to Blue and Thirío and asked, "What're you guys doing here?"

Blue and Thi looked at each other before Thi said, "We came looking for you."

"I'm fine; you guys should be back at the nest," said Orion with a confused smile.

"You don't understand," said Blue, making Orion look at her. But what Blue said made Orion's heart stop.

"It's Jade; we think she's sick or something, but we need you to come quick."

His mouth dropped open, and Xeno turned to her and asked, "What're some of her symptoms?"

Blue explained Jade's symptoms, and Xeno assured her it was just a fever, and it should go away with medication. But Orion knew he wasn't that lucky; maybe he should've scavenged the facility first for any medical supplies.

When Blue asked Orion to come with her again, Storm, who didn't look so stoned anymore, said, "Not until he fulfils his challenge."

"I just have the fucking worst of luck, don't I?" Orion muttered to himself.

That's when the gunshots rang out; heard Xeno grab Delta and run for cover, as did Thirío with Blue, and Storm and Sunset ducked for cover. Orion stayed where he was as InGen soldiers surrounded him with guns of all shapes and sizes; there must've been at least twenty-five men surrounding him, and he knew he wasn't getting out of this one by fighting. He put his hands up in defeat, and the one of the men came forward with restraints as another pressed the barrel of his M16 into the back of Orion's head.

Before the man could put the restraints on Orion, a voice said, "I don't think that'll be necessary."

Everyone looked in the direction the voice came from, and the men parted to let someone through, before none other than Dr. Henry Wu stood in front of Orion.

"I understand you have a mate now, as well as children of your own. Tell us where our special assets are, and they will live," he said as Orion noticed the translator in Dr. Wu's ear. He was in a predicament; what would he do? Betray his pack or let the love of his life die? Thankfully, that choice didn't have to be made for him as Nix burst out of the trees with a mighty roar, scales a deep crimson color; she looked like the Devil himself had crawled out of Hell, and that was scary, even to him.

"Here we are," she snarled as Thirío and Blue appeared below her, giving shrieks of anger at the men still pointing their weapons at Orion. Dr. Wu stood petrified; none of his men were carrying tranquilizers.

Orion smiled before Wu said, "If I die, so does the deactivation code for the nanobots in your mate's bloodstream." No one knew what to do with that, but just then, Xeno burst out of the trees with a briefcase in his hand.

"I have a solution for that little problem," he said with a smug expression as Midnight, Scar, Delta, Ghost, Charlie, and Echo appeared from the bushes with angry snarls, surrounding the soldiers and Wu. Just then, a gun went off, and Xeno dropped the suitcase and held his hand; he had been shot in the hand, and now, all hell broke loose as the raptors attacked and the men fired their weapons. Wu, being the biggest of the InGen weasels, ran off with an InGen soldier, making sure to grab the suitcase as they disappeared into the woods.

"Find them!" Orion yelled.

Amazingly, none of the raptors were hurt, and they all took off in the direction Wu and the soldier went, but found no trace of either men, even when they searched for five minutes.

"Dammit!" Orion yelled as he slashed at a tree, leaving four long gashes in the wood of the unfortunate plant.

 _M_

 **Thanks for reading, and have a good day/night!**


	10. Final Frontier (Part 2)

**_"Family is about love overcoming emotional torture."_ \- Matt Groening**

 _M_

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!!" Orion bellowed as he paced the little clearing he and Storm were supposed to be fighting in.

Xeno came up behind him and sadly said, "I'm sorry I lost that briefcase; I know that girl means a lot to you."

Orion sighed and said, "It's not your fault."

Xeno nodded and went back to lay beside Delta, as Blue was laying next to Thirío; Sunset and Storm were both standing at the moment, both facing Orion.

Storm opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Orion saying, "I swear to God Almighty, if you say some shit about us fighting for tradition I'm going to rip your fucking head off."

Storm closed his mouth as Sunset said, "I'm sorry about this Orion; I know what you're going through."

"You don't know _shit_ about what I'm going through," Orion said. "I have been beaten, abused, tormented as a kid, and forced to kill for a fucking maniac as an adult. All I ever wanted was a family I could relax with, no offense Xeno."

"None taken," he replied.

"And now that I have one, it's about to be fucking ripped away…." Orion sighed as he felt his eyes mist; he didn't care who was watching, because nothing mattered more to him than his Jade and his hatchlings.

"The next facility we go for is a medical facility; hopefully, we can at least monitor her there," he said.

"You'll need our help, then," said Storm.

Orion looked at Storm, trying to find smugness or something of the sorts, but found nothing in Storm's neutral eyes and stance.

"From what you told us," he continued, "this is the biggest facility on this island and will be heavily guarded; you couldn't take it with a group of five raptors."

"We could if we used the same strategy as last time," Orion retorted.

"No, someone will eventually see you if this facility is as big as you say it is," Storm said, and Orion cursed under his breath; Storm had a point. A damn good one, too. He felt his heart rate pick up, though, and he became short of breath as he bent over in sudden exhaustion. A couple seconds later, his vision went dark as he collapsed to the ground and passed out, leaving Storm and Sunset confused as hell.

 _M_

"C'mon, Dylan! If you're so big and bad, why don't you fight me?" yelled Aaron Jenkins, the bully of Dylan's eighth-grade class, who was currently trying to kick Dylan's ass.

But all Dylan was doing was trying to get out of the tight circle the other eighth-graders made around him and Aaron; he didn't want to fight. Yet. Aaron approached Dylan yet again as Joe and his brother, Owen, tried to get to him through the tight circle, but to no avail. That's when Aaron finally managed to get within punching distance of Dylan; he swung, but ended up missing as he fell to the ground face-first, making the others laugh. The repeated four times before Dylan finally tripped himself and fell to the ground, with Aaron standing sinisterly over him.

Over the crowd, he heard Joe yell, "Get away from him, you motherfucker!"

"Are you really that weak?" Aaron asked with a grin. "You're so weak, that you gotta have your friends defend you, 'coz you can't defend yourself."

Dylan felt Aaron's foot collide with his side, and he let out a groan or pain. "You like that?!" Aaron spat as he kicked Dylan again. Dylan tried to get up, but was stopped by Aaron's fist roughly colliding with his face, drawing blood.

 _Now_ he was pissed. _Now_ he wanted to fight.

As he tried to get up, Aaron threw another punch, but his fist was stopped by Dylan grabbing it. Dylan squeezed his hand hard, not stopping when he heard cracking and Aaron's pained cries, and he slowly got up as he felt something else inside of him take over. Dylan laughed creepily.

"I hope you got something better than kicks and punches," he said with a rough edge in his voice he didn't normally have.

His vision went red as he let go of Aaron's hand, approaching him slowly and sinisterly with a posture only found in horror films. Aaron backed up as Dylan approached, and he constantly tried to get Dylan to stop. But all of that stopped when Dylan grabbed the sides of his head in threw him to the ground. As Aaron's head collided roughly with the cement they were on, Dylan got on top of him and started throwing punches, one after the other, as Aaron tried to protect his face.

" _This_ is how you _fucking_ throw a punch!" he said as he continued to pound Aaron.

Joe and Owen, as well as the whole crowd, watched in horror as Dylan got up and curb stomped Aaron's face multiple times, before kicking him in the sides for five straight minutes aa Aaron cried and sobbed quietly on the ground before letting out a loud yell of pain as Dylan kicked him hard in the balls.

"You still think I'm weak?" he asked as he kicked Aaron again in the side before kicking his head five times, ultimately knocking Aaron out.

When he approached the edge of the circle again, the kids parted to let him out and back home, Joe and Owen trying to make their way through the crowd to catch up to him. Eventually, Dylan broke into a sprint as the horror of what he did slowly settled over him, and he ran into the woods next to their school, tripping when he was at the treeline. Joe and Owen made their way out of the crowd and ran after Dylan, wanting to comfort their distressed friend.

When they found Dylan sitting on a log with his head in his hands, they sat on either side of him.

"Go away," said Dylan, not even lifting his head up.

"C'mon, Dyl; you know you were right to do what you did," said Joe as he and his brother looked at each other; they both thought that Dylan took it a little too far, but rightfully so. Aaron was a top-notch bully, beating up other kids until they were bloodied; he deserved to be bloodied in return, and Dylan would no doubt return a hero to the kids Aaron beat up. Joe and Owen both mentioned this to him, but he never moved or said another word again until some teachers came up to him as well. Fortunately, there weren't any police there, so he wouldn't have had to worry about any jail time or lawsuits or anything.

 _M_

"Orion! C'mon, talk to me! Say something!" said a voice as he regained consciousness.

He groaned and opened his eyes to see Xeno standing over him with a worried expression.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You've been out for a couple hours! That's more than what's healthy," said Xeno as he felt Orion's neck for a pulse.

"Holy shit," said Xeno.

"What?" Orion asked.

"You're heart rate… its…."

Orion felt his chest and felt his heart pounding at a million miles an hour; it must've been somewhere between 230 bpm and 260 bpm, and that wasn't healthy at all. And there was only one thing that could fix his condition.

"We have to lead that assault. Now," he said as he got up and stumbled, looking to Storm and asking, "How fast can you get two hundred raptors together?"

"About five minutes," Storm replied before heading off into the woods, Sunset close behind him.

He knew that facility was bound to have some medication in there somewhere, and he was going to get it and that bastard Wu, along with that briefcase. Then, he would destroy InGen operations at its core; genetics. He would kill Wu and whatever research he could so that InGen would be left in ruin and never be able to afford so much as a toaster.

A couple minutes later, Storm entered the clearing again, clearly agitated and frustrated.

"What'd they say?" Orion asked, having a pretty good idea of what went down, and he lowered his tail in disappointment.

"They won't do it," said Storm, causing Orion to lower his head as well. But what Storm said next made him perk up. "That is, unless they see you."

Orion snapped his gaze to the grayish raptor, who then said, "Follow."

The others got up and followed as Orion and Storm ran off into the woods, emerging into another small clearing with fifty raptors, including Sunset, Hunter, and a couple others from his old pack. They were all standing around, chattering quietly to each other. When Sunset noticed Orion, she looked at him as Xeno came up and stood by his side. The others turned to look where Sunset was, and the noise died down as they all trained their eyes on Orion. Orion sighed as he figured they wanted a pep talk.

"I know it's been a little over four years since you last saw me, and I have no right to ask you to lay down your lives for my cause," he said as he gazed at the remnants of his pack, as well as the other six, "but I know you all know Jade; the one and only daughter of the late Alpha of the Whiteclaw pack." He sighed again as he cut right to the chase.

"She's dying," he said blunty, causing whispers of disbelief to course through the group of raptors, "and I need your help to save her." The noise stopped again as he continued. "Look, I'm gonna be real honest with all of you; I've got a personal score to settle with these InGen bastards. From playing God to trying to rip away what family I have…" he said before pausing for a moment.

"We are going to make sure InGen burns to the ground with no means of reconstruction. If you don't want to do this, walk away while you can; I won't judge you."

Not a single raptor walked from the clearing.

"I hope you realize what's at stake here; not only could this be a suicide mission, failure could mean the death of our legacies. It doesn't matter what this gray asshole says; take a hike if you don't want to do this."

Again, no raptors left.

"Alright," he muttered.

"This brings back memories," Xeno whispered from his side.

"We start planning in five minutes; I just need a moment to get my bearings about," he said before turning around to face the others.

"Not bad for being five years outta practice," aaid Xeno, smiling. Before he left, it was always his Brother in Arms giving pep talks, and he smiled again at his friend getting back into it.

Orion smiled slightly before saying, "You know you guys mean more to me than anything besides Jade, right?"

They all nodded.

"Well… guess this is where I say 'thanks for sticking with me 'til the end.' Especially you, Xeno." The one-eyed raptor smiled, as did the others as Orion said, "We're not just a pack anymore; we're family. And family means we don't give up on each other. Family means we don't abandon each other. Family means sticking together until the end of our road comes by the hand of Death herself, whenever that should be." He paused for a minute before continuing.

"I got really lucky to have a family in the first place, and I'm just happy it's one I can say I love with all my heart." A lot of the girls teared up at these words, but Xeno and Thirío stayed smiling. "If, God forbid, one of our roads ends today, then I just want to say that even though we've made mistakes, we've been lucky to be with those that forgave us and never gave up on us. Those are the moments in which we became the family we are today. I put all of your lives above mine, and I say, with God himself as my witness, 'I will never give up on any of you.' Bring it in." And with that, the group of raptors hugged each other in a teary-eyed, smiling circle. "Salud, mi familia," said Orion as he patted Xeno on the shoulder.

 _M_

"You know this isn't the only way, right?" Xeno asked Orion, who were both concealed in the brush behind the facility they were going for, along with the fifty-something other raptors, as well as with Nix, Monarch, and Motus on standby if they needed backup.

But, if all went according to their plan, they shouldn't need it. Charlie, Echo, and Thorn were forced by Orion to stay behind and keep an eye on Jade and the eggs, so they weren't there with him to take the facility. Fortunately for Orion's little plan, he found out from scouts that Wu had most of his research in the facility with him; the rest was in other facilities or on hard drives they could destroy, so they could easily take down InGen overnight. Then, he and his family could live full lives without InGen breathing down their necks; that's exactly what he's been fighting for since, pretty much, day one.

"No it's not, but it's the best chance we got," Orion replied. "Just keep close and wait for my signal," he added.

Xeno only nodded before Orion quietly emerged and ran into the facility without so much as a sound. When he got in the building, he started to silently move through its corridors, killing everyone he saw and disabling the power so that the whole facility went dark, inside and out, since it was made up of multiple buildings connected by a path. The building he just took out was the main power station. Hopefully, he would be able to take out the smaller one and disable all power so that no alarms could be raised or sent out. When he exited the power station, he immediately bolted for the smaller power station, where he could take down the rest of the power. He made it there and did a repeat performance of the last power station, taking all power offline, and he stowed away inside the small power station to kill anyone that entered.

He got away with five kills before he was noticed, and when he was, he bolted out of the station, killing anyone in his path as he ran for the trees. He was almost there when he tripped and fell. Immediately, InGen soldiers surrounded him and trained their sights on him as Orion slowly put his hands up in defeat. The men parted again to let a clearly pissed Dr. Wu through.

He put his translator in his ear and said, "You are making this very difficult when it doesn't have to be."

"Yeah, well, what can I say? I like pushing people's buttons," Orion retorted.

Wu responded by grabbing a handgun from a nearby soldier and smacking Orion in the face with it. It didn't bruise, but it did hurt like a bitch; he absolutely hated being smacked with guns.

"The only reason I don't kill you now is because I need my special assets back! And you know where they are," said Wu as he got up in Orion's face.

"Give me their location and your mate lives," said Wu as he backed up. When Orion stayed silent, Wu sighed and shook his head.

"Very well; we'll do this the hard way," he said as he grabbed a syringe from his pocket. "Now, this isn't truth serum or anything; it's a serum that uses your bloodstream as a guide to your nerves. Once the serum is there, it eats away at them, little by little. I will tell you it is a very, _very_ , painful experience."

He uncapped the syringe and pressed his hand on Orion's neck, exposing a vein. He lifted the syringe and inserted it into the bulging vein, but before he could inject it, Orion said, "Wait!"

Dr. Wu looked him in the eye and said, "Change of heart?" He chuckled and pulled the syringe out before capping it again. "I figured."

"I'll tell you where they are…" said Orion, and Dr. Wu smiled. "… if you can guarantee their safety; don't hurt them."

"Done," said Wu as he put the syringe in his pocket. "Now, where are my special assets?" Wu asked. That's when Orion took his chance.

"NOW!!" he bellowed.

And with that, multiple raptors burst from the trees and attacked the soldiers without mercy. Orion slashed at Wu's chest, leaving the doctor heavily injured, but alive. Orion was shot at as he tried to advance on Wu, but a couple bullets found weak spots in his scales, and he grunted as he slashed at a couple soldiers close to him, effectively killing them. Wu crawled away and was picked up by a couple soldiers and carried away from the battle. Orion cursed as he turned his sights on a soldier who shot the back of his head. But his hide was too thick there for the bullet to do anything, and he pounced on the soldier and slashed at his throat and stomach, killing him. Orion then killed another soldier before he saw Xeno fighting off a soldier with everything he had. Orion ran and tackled the guy, before getting up and curb stomping on the man's head, caving it in.

"You good?" he asked Xeno as another wave of soldiers came their way. Heavily armed soldiers. As the battle around them ensued, he yelled, "Squadron B!"

Another wave of raptors burst from the forest and attacked the unfortunate men, though one raptor was shot and didn't get back up. Orion rushed to the fallen raptor's side to feel for a pulse. He didn't get one.

"Poor guy," he said as he closed the raptor's wide-open eyes. He saw two more raptors shot and he started to realize that the soldiers would overpower them if he didn't release the last squadron.

"Squadron C!" he called, bringing forth another wave of raptors.

Even though he called for the last squadron early, it was better than losing unnecessary lives. But the men started to regroup and the raptors were dropping like flies.

He watched in horror as raptor after raptor dropped dead on the asphalt path, so he called, "Squadron D!"

Squadron D was made up of Nix, Monarch, and Motus, and were, as mentioned before, a last resort. But he was becoming desperate; he didn't want any raptors to get hurt, but so many already lay dead on the ground, he wondered if this really was a suicide mission. But he had to do this. For Jade. For his pack. For his family. For his children.

Nix and Monarch burst from the trees on one side first, followed shortly by Motus, all three of them giving deafening roars.

"For Father!" Motus roared as he smacked a group of six soldiers aside like gnats. Monarch chomped down on two more soldiers as Nix picked one up and chewed him to shreds, making blood rain from her jaws, and her normally-white hide turned that deadly shade of crimson once again, letting her 'demon' side out as she impaled another soldier on her claws before throwing the lifeless body aside. And with that, the raptors also regrouped and led a final siege on the facility. Orion was leading the assault.

They all charged the large group of soldiers as bullets flew in their direction, one of them catching Orion in the chest. He only grimaced and kept running as he roared and increased his speed, even if his legs were burning. A couple more bullets caught him in the chest before they finally reached the men, after which men and raptors clashed and fell before claws and bullets. Orion punched a soldier in the face before chomping down on his neck, killing him as he picked up his gun.

"This should help," he said as he fired a round into the side of a soldier's head before clawing with his left hand at an approaching soldier and shooting the one behind him in less than five seconds.

Scream One had joined the battle. Xeno was already there, though, which was proven when he and Orion joined again on the battlefield.

"You have a couple…" he said, gesturing to Orion's chest.

"Yeah, I know; I'll get them out after," Orion replied as he shot a soldier behind Xeno.

"Position Bravo," he said as he turned around. Xeno nodded and also turned around as they travelled through the battlefield, watching each other's backs like in the old days, though they couldn't stand exactly back-to-back because of their tails.

Orion shot another soldier as he met Blue and Thirío on the battlefield.

"You two okay?" he shouted over the noise of gunfire.

"Yeah; you?" Thirío asked.

Orion was proud of Thirío. The Indoraptor had gone from timid experiment to something of a warrior, not scared of anything as he slashed at a soldier with his wicked sharp claws. Delta soon joined their party, and she ran off with Xeno, with Delta going ahead and taking down soldiers while Xeno shot the ones she missed or got too close to her. As Blue and Thirío ran away to kill more InGen soldiers, he noticed a key raptor missing from the assault.

As Sunset passed him, he asked, "Where's Storm?"

"I don't know, but he must be alive; I didn't see him among the Fallen," she said as she ran off.

"That son-of-a-bitch better not have run away," he muttered as he sunk his claws into another soldier.

But he lost hope when he saw Motus get overwhelmed by an RPG, and the spino was knocked to the ground as a sickening snap was heard and his sail bent. Motus yelled out in pain as Monarch was also overwhelmed and knocked to the ground by an RPG blast. Nix roared as bullets flew into her hide, causing no damage. But he knew it was all over when she also fell to the ground, courtesy of another RPG blast.

After that, the raptors suffered a lot of losses, and Orion was about ready to pull back when he heard a voice yell, "For the glory of our ancestors!"

He looked and saw Storm leading a group of about two hundred raptors straight towards the facility. The soldiers turned their fire away from Orion's group and instead focused it on Storm's as they charged the men, sweeping through them in no time at all.

That's when the bullet came. Right between his ribs and into his heart. Orion looked down to see another gaping bullet hole in his hide, but this one was gushing blood at an alarming rate. He looked up to see who shot him and was met with a smirking Wu.

"Your time is up," he said as he raised the gun in his hand to fire again.

That's when a blur of green scales roughly collided with Wu, and the geneticist's pained screams filled the air as the raptors finished of the InGen soldiers. Orion collapsed to the ground as the blackness took over. But in that blackness, he saw a light. A light he headed towards without question, and he saw his mom, dad, and brother reaching out for him, and he reached back.

 _M_

"Shit, we're losing him!" Xeno yelled as he crouched down by Orion's side.

As soon as the last man was taken care of, the others tended to Jade, who was in critical condition; none of them even knew how she was standing, let alone tearing Wu's body to bloody pieces. Orion, however, was even worse off; he was dying quickly, and Xeno didn't have the tools or time to save his Brother in Arms. He just hoped this was payback for him leaving for four years, only to reappear at the unlikeliest of times.

"Orion, stay with me!" he yelled as Orion's breathing hitched for a bit before returning to normal.

"We need to get him to a medical building or he _will_ die!" he yelled at the others, who quickly picked up Orion and followed Xeno to a building with a red cross on it.

They set Orion down on a table as Thirío appeared with Jade in his arms.

"Get me some tweezers, oxygen mask, cleaning alcohol, and some clean rags," he said to the raptors, who had no idea what the hell he just said. But they scrambled to grab what they could when Xeno quickly screamed, "Didn't you just hear me?! Get some shit and bring it here!"

Eventually, they had what they needed and Xeno wasted no time hooking Orion up to several machines and starting IVs on him. He got to work on removing the bullets, but as he went to grab one that was in the right part of his chest, the machine started beeping; his heart rate was dropping fast.

"Goddammit!" Xeno yelled as Orion flatlined.

He grabbed a defibrillator unit and wheeled it over, charging it up to 350 joules. When he hit Orion, nothing happened, so Xeno upped the voltage and hit Orion again, this time getting a heartbeat, albeit a faint one.

He hooked Jade up to a heart monitor as he continued working on Orion, and her heartbeat was almost as faint as Orion's.

He grabbed two walkie-talkies from a nearby table, gave one to Delta, and said, "If anything happens to either of them, press this button," he pressed one of the side buttons, "and tell me. I'm going out to get those deactivation codes Wu was talking about; they should be around this facility somewhere."

He then ran out of the building and halfway across the facility before coming to a small and rather bland building; it was like a mini black office building. The codes had to be in there. Xeno ran through the front doors and was greeted with doors. A lot of doors. Fortunately, they all had labels on them and he eventually found a door with the words "Dr. Wu." He pushed the door open and was greeted to shelves upon shelves of research and notes.

"This stuff could help a lot," he said as he looked through everything.

He thankfully found what he was looking for rather early on; a small briefcase with a fingerprint lock under the handle. He picked it up and ran out of the building and back to the medical building, where he broke open the suitcase, which opened up into a computer. When it opened, the computer powered up, but a message on the screen popped up.

 **"Please use fingerprint confirmation to continue."**

"Dammit!" Xeno yelled before running back outside to retrieve Wu's body.

Jade at least spared the fingers, and hand, which is what Xeno grabbed. But what he wasn't prepared for was for the hand to just fall off.

"Damn; no wonder Orion loves her," Xeno muttered before running back to the facility.

When he entered with the hand, the girls looked at him strangely until he put one of the fingers on the fingerprint lock, which was fortunately still operational. The computer's screen them changed to another message.

 **"Welcome, Dr. Henry Wu."**

Xeno got to work right away and backed up every file before looking through everything to find the deactivation codes. He luckily spotted a folder with the name "nanobots." If anything, he figured it would be under there. He double-clicked on it and found the folder empty.

"Dammit!" he yelled for what felt like the millionth time that day.

He searched every other file folder and file; Wu seemed pretty bothered when he said he fixed their problem with Jade, so he figured the codes had to be in there somewhere. And they were. In an unnamed folder was a file titled "Nano_Deact._Code" and he instantly double-clicked. But when he did, he was greeted with a bunch of code and a very tiny scroll bar. Meaning there was a lot of code.

"Alright… I took code for fun in college; should be able to crack this no problem," he muttered as his claws tapped away on the keyboard.

A couple minutes later, Xeno has filled in all the necessary lines of code and pressed enter. When he did, a pop-up appeared with the words "Execute System Termination?" He typed in "y" and again pressed enter. Then Jade sat up.

"Jade!" Charlie gasped and hugged Jade, who hugged her right back.

"Guess it was immediate," Xeno muttered as the others gathered around Jade in happiness.

But the moment was quickly smashed by Orion flatlining again. Xeno ran over charged up the defib unit, since he never bothered to put it back, and hit Orion. His body jolted, but his heart rate was still 0. Xeno upped the voltage even more and hit Orion a second time. Still no response. Xeno upped the voltage yet again and hit Orion a third time. Still one, constant, high-pitched sound coming from the heart monitor, signalling Orion was truly gone.

"No, no no no no no nonononononono! Orion! Wake up!" Jade yelled as she jumped from her table and to Orion's side. "No, Orion, you can't be dead! We have a family to take care of and raise! You have a family to take care of and raise!" But Orion's heart rate remained constant.

At least he went more peacefully than some of his buddies…

 _M_

Dylan didn't know where he was, but he knew he couldn't be there. He saw a sprawling plain filled with rows upon rows of fruits and vegetables growing on trees and in the ground. The sky was a pure blue color; not a cloud in sight, so the sun's rays traveled undeterred to the ground.

"Dylan?" asked a voice from behind him. He turned and saw the woman he barely recognized as his mother.

"Mom?" he asked stupidly.

Her eyes just filled up with tears as she smiled and nodded. His father and brother appeared by her side as well, both of them looking just how he remembered.

"Dad? Tim?!" he asked as his family approached him with smiles.

"I like the new look, son," said his father.

Dylan looked down to see he was still a raptor, but as he imagined himself as a human, his body changed before his eyes, his skin returning to its normal tan and his hair returning to its normal black.

"Wow," he said when he was completely human.

His family smiled and his brother said, "Good to see you, bro."

Dylan bent down to Tim's level and embraced his brother for the first time in years. His mother and father smiled as they also embraced Dylan in a tight hug.

"It's finally over," said his father. "Your path… it's come to an end."

Dylan lost his smile as he realized what his father was saying. He was dead. Really and truly dead. Gone. Forever. No goodbye, no hugs, nothing; just ripped away by that bastards Wu. But then, he was approached by a man with all-white clothes, a fine white beard and mustache, glasses, and a cane with a mosquito in amber at the end.

"Hello, Dylan," said the man as he stood in front of Dylan.

"Hey," he responded.

"I suppose I should apologize; I'm sorry the company I created did what they did," he said.

"And who're you?" Dylan asked.

"John Hammond; founder of InGen and Jurassic Park," the man responded as he held out a hand for Dylan to shake, which he did.

"Why am I here?" Dylan asked.

Hammond smiled and furrowed his brow as he said, "I'm afraid I don't understand the question."

"I'm a killer, an assassin that never answered to the law, for only money; all so I could feel better about my family dying…"

"Dylan… you're here for what you've done in your pack," said Hammond as he leaned on his cane. "You've always put their lives before yours and endured what they could not. If you had to trade your life for one of theirs, you'd do so in a heartbeat. And not only that, you've created what many consider a great miracle of nature; life. You've given your significant other children of yours to bear."

Dylan considered all of this, but he still found no reason he should be in Heaven; he's committed too many crimes and performed too many sins to be let past the Pearly Gates. But yet, here he was, with his family and an old man. And he wasn't ready.

"I'm not ready," he said. He had things to do, a family of his own to take care of.

"No one ever is," said Hammond as his family backed up and Dylan changed himself back into a raptor.

"This is who I am now, and you're right; my mate bears my children. And I should he there to take care of my family…" he said.

"Are we not your family?" asked his father with a confused expression.

"No no, of course you're my family… but I've got another one back where I come from."

"As does everyone else, but you can't leave without the permission of God himself," said Hammond.

"And God gives him permission," boomed a voice from their right, making them all turn to see a man with a scraggly white beard and long white hair standing on a ledge.

"Dylan, I made a mistake," said the man.

"I take it you're the Big Man?" Dylan asked.

God chuckled and said, "Yes, I am."

Dylan nodded as God said, "I made a mistake bringing you here. It is not your time yet."

Dylan nodded again and said, "It's fine; that just means you're at least a little human."

God chuckled heartily and said, "I pardon you from Heaven and Death until the time is right for you to return. Consider this a… preview of what is to come."

Dylan nodded again as the fields, his parents and brother, Hammond, and God faded away until he stood alone. And he woke up.

 _M_

Orion opened his eyes slowly, his ears ringing and his eyes taking in every little bit of light, making him blink a few times before his pupils dilated and his vision returned to normal. He saw… the sky. Then his hearing returned. He heard someone talking somewhere above him.

"Just know, Brother, I will always love you, in life and death. Say hi to Dan for me," he said as he walked away.

Orion frowned and turned his eyes outward to see dirt. Then felt it dropped on his stomach.

"Wait!" he cried out as he shot up.

He jumped a few feet in the air and landed on his feet, turning to see a bunch of open graves, a sprawling plain, an orange-ish lake he knew was the pond of beer from over four years ago, and the shocked faces of the hundreds of raptors he startled by his sudden awakening. He felt his head spin as his neurons tried to process spontaneously reactivating, and he stumbled a bit as he held his head. Once the world stopped spinning, he saw a beautiful amber color in front of him, as well as green scales and a tan underbelly. He knew this raptor… he just couldn't place her name… yet. He just needed a reminder.

"Orion?" she asked, and the memories came flooding back to him, and he blacked out for a seconds because of how intense the feeling was, especially at the end.

When he opened them again, he saw his love standing there.

"Hey…" he said weakly, "I know you…."

J… her name started with a "j…."

"Yeah… you should," she replied.

"J a…." The letters were slowly falling in place as the memories finished returning.

"Jade…" he whispered as tears filled his eyes; he didn't get to say goodbye the first time, but he sure as hell said hello.

He hugged her tightly as everyone else came up to inspect him. "What happened?" asked a black raptor with a blue eye. He didn't know this raptor yet… something with an "x."

"Who're you?" he asked.

The raptor looked slightly offended and said, "Xeno."

Xeno! That's what his name was; his Brother in Arms he thought died over four years ago.

"I'm gonna need time to recover from… _that_ ," he said, enticing a watery laugh from everyone.

"What'd you see?" Xeno asked.

Strangely, Orion couldn't remember a thing between waking up and passing out on the operating table at the InGen facility.

"I can't remember…" he said as he looked over the rest of the raptors, as well as the Indominus, T-Rex, and Spinosaurus, and the names were coming easier now; Thorn, Storm, Sunset, Midnight, Ghost, Scar, Hunter, Blue, Delta, Echo, Charlie, Nix, Thirío, Monarch, and their latest addition, Motus, who was laying down because of his broken spine. But most importantly, he knew they were family. And his family was together again, with seven new additions expected sometime in the next month.

"Orion?" asked a voice from his right.

It was Storm. "I… you're more of an Alpha than I could've ever hoped to be…. I relinquish my position to you as Alpha male of the Storm pack. I submit to you… Alpha," he said as he bowed his head low, as did every raptor in the clearing; he even felt the graves radiating with something, though he couldn't place it. But… Orion had better ideas.

"That won't be necessary," he said, making everyone look up in shock. "I got a few ideas of where the whole 'leadership' thing is gonna go."

Xeno smiled at what he was implying.

"No one raptor should be in control; rather a group of raptors make up the central leadership of this pack, which won't be named one word." The raptors looked in fascination at what Orion was saying.

"Long ago, there was a war. Between a mother country and a daughter colony. The daughter colony ended up winning the war and gaining their independence, and that small country is now a global superpower called the United States of America. The story of America isn't too dissimilar from what happened here, and I suggest that we name our pack The United Packs of Northwestern Sorna in honor of America's story. Any better ideas can be suggested later on when we have our central government put into place. Hopefully, we can peacefully expand until it becomes the United Packs of Isla Sorna, not just Northwestern Sorna."

The pack was silent as Orion continued.

"Y'know, being dead and all kinda made me realize how much I want out of life, as well as how much I'm getting; I'm lucky to have all of you by my side. To the stars."

The raptors cheered at this and some of them even hugged each other. Orion stepped away and in front of Jade as she smiled warmly. But he just remembered something; "Are the eggs safe?" he asked her.

She smiled and nodded as she nuzzled his head with hers.

Xeno then came up and said, "So, what's the plan now, Mr. President?"

"Very funny," said Orion sarcastically as he embraced his oldest friend.

"Seriously, though; what now?" Xeno asked.

"Now? Now we remodel an old way of life," Orion responded as he looked at the crowd of cheering raptors.

Usually, raptors lives in little solitary packs, and Orion couldn't believe he just formed the biggest one ever. Him… little ol' him… he just made history for the seconds time in his life… well, lives. One time just now, but the first time was when he became Subject \VR-01_\ and Orion of the Refuge Pack, and he was forever changed.

 _M_

"I'm back!" yelled Orion into the former InGen research building.

He was greeted by six pairs of thumping feet and blurs crashing into his legs; his children. "Daddy!" they yelled; two males and three females right there.

Hope, his oldest daughter, had a beautiful green hide with a dark underbelly, along with black racing stripes and amber eyes.

Faith, his second-oldest daughter, had an amazing all-red hide with dazzling emerald-green eyes.

Aries, his third-born and oldest son, looked just like Faith, but also had black feathers sprouting from the tip of his tail, as well as white dots decorating his sides.

Trinity, his youngest daughter, had an all-green hide except for the black dots on her sides with amazing amber eyes.

And his second-youngest son, Leo, had a tan underbelly and forest hide with a black racing stripe and amber eyes like his mother.

But… someone was missing.

"Guys, where's Dipper?" he asked.

Dipper was his youngest son, and had a red hide with a tan underbelly, as well as both black racing stripes and white dots on his sides that reminded him of the Little Dipper. Not only that, but he was a mutant. Not a mutant like that; not only did he have opposable thumbs in addition to his three fingers, he had heterochromia, which meant his eyes were two different colors. One of his eyes was a stunning amber color and the other was a marvelous emerald-green color.

But Orion worried for Dipper; Dipper always said he wanted to be just like his father, which meant he would replace Orion for his seat on the council, which, while having its perks, was a stressful job. And that's without all the peace treaties and contracts with the other raptor packs, as well as the Utahraptors that wandered through all territories. The last four months were as stressful as could be for Orion; from coming back to life to establishing and maintaining a brand-new government, he was under constant stress, and it only looked like it would get worse, especially with putting a justice system in place. What would be worse still is maintaining the system as a whole when everything is put in place.

"He's with Mommy," said Faith as she nudged his shin with her head.

He sighed and walked off in the direction of his and Jade's bedroom; ever since the huge battle between the raptors and InGen, which was later dubbed the Sornan War, nature has reclaimed all the InGen facilities on Sorna. Which meant the raptors had taken over. They had repurposed the facilities as nesting grounds for the raptors of their new "country," as well as the building to house those that wanted more shelter.

When he walked into the next room, though, his thoughts were interrupted when he was greeted by an unexpected guest.

"Uncle Xeno! Aunt Delta!" the kids cried as they ran to their godfather and his mate.

Xeno and Delta both knelt down to catch the barreling young raptors in their arms, but the kids stopped when Orion said, "Kids, can you… tell your mom I'm home?"

The kids looked a bit disappointed, but nodded and ran upstairs to find their mother.

"What's goin' on, buddy?" Xeno asked as he embraced Orion.

"Ah, stressful as usual; at least I'm not the only one in charge," Orion responded.

"Yeah, I always knew politics wasn't for me," Xeno said as he broke the hug, and Xeno hugged Delta as well.

"How's life?" Orion asked the pair.

Xeno and Delta looked at each other before looking back at Orion, and Delta said, "I'm… pregnant."

Orion just gaped at the couple as they waited for his response.

"Pregnant?" Orion asked to confirm.

"Yeah… we just wanted you to be their godfather," said Xeno. Orion nodded and smiled.

"Sure; how hard can it be?" he joked.

"You'd be surprised; little Leo was pretty feisty," Xeno responded. Orion laughed at the memory of Xeno trying to baptise all his children when they were only one day old. It was a nightmare.

"Y'know, I'm pretty surprised you guys are gonna be parents before anyone else," said Orion, thinking back to how horny everyone usually was with their mates; Echo and Charlie were finally introduced to everyone, and Echo mated Scar almost on the spot. Charlie and Ghost actually had a timid, intimate relationship before mating for the first time, though.

"Yeah, so am I. How's Motus?" Xeno asked, wondering how the Spinosaurus's spine was doing.

"He's good; his sail is a little crooked, but he's fine other than that," Orion responded. Xeno nodded as he watched the kids come running back down the stairs.

"Can we sleep over, Uncle Xeno?!" they all asked in perfect sync.

Xeno was torn, but Delta said, "I don't think he would mind much." She then walked out the door as the kids cheered and ran to another room to hang out with some friends they made.

"Happy wife…" Xeno began, despite Delta not really being his wife.

"Happy life," Orion finished as Xeno chuckled and followed his mate.

Before leaving, he called, "We'll be back to pick them up in a couple hours."

"Alright, see ya, buddy," Orion called back as Xeno caught up to Delta and he slowly walked up the steps, being careful because of his bigger feet; he would have to renovate this place some time.

When he got upstairs, he walked in the room Jade was in and flopped on the bed that was conveniently in there before giving a groan.

"Bad day at work?" Jade figured from beside him.

Orion only gave another groan in response, though he made it more dramatic to be silly. Jade giggled and nuzzled his head as Orion turned over. "I love you, Jade," he said as he licked her neck.

"The kids are gonna be with Xeno and Delta tonight; you know what that means," said Jade as she licked his face, and Orion nearly responded.

"What does it mean?!" asked a giddy voice from beside Jade.

Dipper jumped up on Jade's side and faced both of them as Orion said, "Oh, um… nothin'; just a little fun and games is all." Orion blushed heavily as he nearly said he'd fuck Jade in front of his youngest.

"Oh, ok!" said Dipper as he jumped into his father's arms and nuzzled his chest.

Orion smiled and hugged Dipper as the young raptor began to purr and lean into his touch. Jade also smiled and licked Orion across the face and nuzzled him like their son was doing. This continued until the other kids came in and joined in on nuzzling their mother and father, as well as each other, happy to be alive and well with each other as company.

They all fell asleep there for a couple hours until they heard Xeno call, "Hey, guys! I'm here!"

The kids all but leapt out of their doggy pile and downstairs, excitedly yelling, "Uncle Xeno!" and, "Aunt Delta!"

Orion and Jade both groaned and chuckled as they got out of bed and headed downstairs to see their children off for the night. Then, they headed back upstairs, got back in bed, and went to work.

 _M_

"So we barely got out of there alive, and you want us to go back?"

"Yeah, pretty much…."

Owen, Claire, and Maisie got a surprise visit from an old friend of his brother's, Sebastian Hughes.

"Going back to La Cincos Muertes is a death wish, let alone freaking Isla Sorna, the least forgiving of them all!" Claire said as Owen nodded his head in agreement.

"Not exactly; I got a man, or rather… raptor, on the inside," said Seb, and Owen looked at him in surprise.

"Who?" Claire asked in disbelief. "A guy that was an experiment; Owen, you should know him," said Seb as he threw a beige file folder on the tabletop that was separating him from Claire and Owen.

Owen opened it to reveal a file for one "Dylan Jones Smith."

Owen gaped at the paper and asked, "He's on Sorna? How the hell did he get there?"

"Wait, who is this guy?" Claire asked as she read over Dylan's old file until she got to the words…

"Contract killer?!" she shouted. "Are you insane?! How do you even know this guy?!"

"We used to work together," said Seb as he leaned back in the couch he was on.

Claire gaped at Seb as Owen asked, "How did he get to Sorna?"

"Ever heard of a boat? I got a buddy to fix a medium-sized freighter and I took him and his pack there," Seb responded.

"And the Indominus? The Indoraptor? Blue? Char –" Owen asked before he was cut off by Seb saying, "Yeah, I got all of 'em."

Owen nodded. "Fine… we'll go to Sorna and get your pack back here," said Claire hesitantly.

"I don't think that'll work," said Seb. Claire and Owen faced him as he said, "They think of Orion as their Alpha, I guess… or something like that."

Owen looked a bit disappointed, but Seb added, "But that doesn't mean we can't go see them."

 _M_

 **Y'know, it's kinda wierd to finish this story a second time. But hey; I got done with it again. Sorry for not getting this done sooner; freshman year just started, and it hasn't been kind to me. So, because of that, I probably won't have a lot of time to write, thanks to taking two honors classes and however much more homework comes with the others. But I will still be writing the sequel, and it will be longer with more suspense; I honestly think Orion and Co. got off easy most of the story, but I will try to not make it like that in the sequel: The Seventh Son.** **Thanks for reading, and have a good day/night.** **Oh, and check out this sneek peak of The Seventh Son, the sequel to Half the Man.**

 _M_

"To the stars!" Orion yelled, receiving a great many cheers from over two thousand raptors.

Since that fateful day of the Sornan War four years ago, he had managed to peacefully expand the U.P.O.N.W.S, or United Packs of Northwestern Sorna, into the U.P.O.I.S, or United Packs of Isla Sorna.

Now, not only all raptors, but all carnivores are under a treaty arranged by Orion and the council; they are not to kill each other, and if they do, they are thrown in paddocks in the underground facility where Orion was "born."

Orion was innovative, courageous, determined, strong, and, above all else, a leader.

Dipper loved all this and more about his father, but it's kinda hard to live up to a father who pretty much created the modern way of life, especially if it launched Sorna into a golden age.

As Orion continued to give his yearly speech for the fourth time, Dipper listened from the left, nowhere near anyone he knew. Or so he thought.

"Hey, faggot," came a voice from behind.

Dipper sighed at hearing the voice; his long-time bully, Atlas, was coming up behind him to torment him again.

"Hey, faggot! Are you deaf or something?" Atlas asked as he stopped behind Dipper. "Faggot, I'm talking to you."

"Leave me alone, Atlas," Dipper said as he turned to face the all-golden raptor; for a golden boy, he sure didn't act like it.

"Oh, the little faggot wants to be left alone, now does he?" Atlas taunted.

And it was true; Dipper _was_ gay. But he and his family accepted that a long time ago, but not everyone else. Atlas was only a name in his list of tormentors, however big that name was. And being named after the Titan who held up the sky just made it that much easier to hold up his ego.

"Hey, faggot. I'm talking to you," said Atlas as he got into a fighting stance.

It was then that he was knocked on his side, and Dipper stared in shock at the fallen raptor, taking a glance behind him to find his savior.

"Y'know, you really shouldn't talk that way about the son of the head of the council," said Xeno as he approached Dipper.

"You and your father are gonna have a talk that I don't think you're gonna like," he said to him.

"About what?" Dipper asked innocently as Atlas got up out of the dirt.

"You're that weak, huh? That you have to have your freak of an "uncle" defend you?" Atlas spat.

But he was soon on the ground again, and people started to pay more attention to Xeno than Orion's ongoing speech. Xeno pinned Atlas down and growled audibly.

"You think I'm a freak, you little brat?" he asked in a dangerous tone.

"Dad?" asked a voice from behind them. It was Eros, Xeno's oldest and strongest son.

Eros had black scales with hints of green and teal, as well as blue eyes and black quills on his tail.

"What's going on?" he asked, gesturing to Atlas, who was still on the ground.

By now, most raptors had stopped paying attention to Orion's speech. And Orion noticed a long time ago. He was weaving through the gathering crowd as Atlas kicked Xeno off him and charged Dipper. Dipper, who wasn't ready for the sudden assault, was tackled and clawed at by Atlas before Atlas was ripped off of him.

Atlas thrashed and clawed behind him at the attacker, only to be thrown down, revealing Orion standing there with pure rage in his eyes.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY KID!!" he bellowed at Atlas.


End file.
